Tales of the Heart
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: When the Heartless invade Genovia, Princess Mia Thermopolis is rescued by British Intelligence and is sent to live in the UK. Kingdom HeartsPrincess Diaries crossover. Rated for violence.
1. Prologue: The EPCOT Incident

Prologue: EPCOT Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or Princess Diaries franchises. I also do not own the MI-5 TV series, who my main characters (Tom, Zoe, and company) are based on. The world of Britannica, however, is my creation. I had to make up some information on Joe because very little is known about him. For fans of my other works, I'm still working on them, fear not. This was inspired by my cousin watching the Princess Diaries several weeks ago.

* * *

The morning sun shone lazily through the light cloud cover over the city of London as its busy residents milled about in their day to day routines. The city park was already teeming with morning joggers, people walking their dogs, and others just walking through when a bearded man in a leather jacket stood under a tree.

He was a fairly quiet fellow, a nondescript who could blend into crowds and vanish. In his line of work, such things were considered assets. Right now, he waited within sight of the dead letter box for his contact. In intelligence parlance a dead letter box is a place that is hidden in plain sight. It can be a stone with a message hidden underneath, or a park bench with a small envelope taped underneath. He was careful not to have done something obvious like hide in a bush, because that would clue passers by into the fact that something was afoot. No, like the dead letter box, the man hid in plain sight, eyes unreadable behind dark sunglasses. He was a very patient fellow, the lone man, he was waiting for his contact.

* * *

Running is a great way to relieve stress and keep one's cardiovascular fitness. These were secondary motives for the lone jogger as he ran through the London park. His real mission was to meet his contact. As he ran towards the dead letter box he noticed the nondescript casually leaning against the tree.

The runner picked up the message and read it. It consisted of two simple words: Look up. He complied to see the nondescript walking towards him. The runner, sweating despite the fall chill, stood up. He was a fairly compact, lean fellow, with blue eyes and black hair in his late twenties or early thirties.

"It's great to finally connect..." the bearded man said.

"Likewise." the runner replied, "And you are?"

"Joe. I believe we have further business." the bearded man replied, "And you must be Tom?"

"Yes." the runner replied.

* * *

The cramped confines of car was where other members of the surveillance team waited. The two occupants were a black man, fairly compact, with a shaven head and a white woman, with short brown hair and hazel eyes as well as a slender build.

"Tom's made contact..." the black man said, into a hidden wire device in the collar of his jacket.

"Danny, try not to look so obvious." the woman said, "We don't know how paranoid this mystery agent Tom's been working is."

Tom, Zoe, and Danny were all members of MI-5, the intelligence agency responsible for internal security and counter-espionage in the U.K. Lately Tom had been spending a lot of late nights at the office since contacting his mystery contact. But then Tom had an awful lot of time on his hands since Ellie, his girlfriend, had left several months ago. Zoe suspected as both a co-worker and a friend, that this was Tom's way of dealing with the grief of a broken relationship.

"And they said you had great surveillance skills." Zoe added, semi-playfully.

"Zoe Reynolds, I am hurt..." Danny replied, "But, I am, as Tom said, 'Sharp as a blood hound and as enthusiastic as a puppy.' so at least someone else thinks I'm sharp..."

"Danny," Zoe replied, "I think the boyish enthusiasm outweighs the sharp instinct."

"Ouch, you wound me Zoe." Danny replied, "You and Tom both."

Out of the three, Tom was most experience and therefore their supervisor. Zoe was next in experience and Danny was the most junior of the three. "I do wish Tom had let us in on this sooner." Zoe mused.

"Oh relax, at least you're not Harry. If the man still had hair he'd have lost it over Tom pulling this stunt." Danny replied. Harry was a fellow in his late forties, a somewhat round figured and bald man, he was nonetheless the head of MI-5 and in charge of the whole lot.

_ Tom, if this goes bad, I'll kill you in cold blood. _Harry thought testily. True, Tom was his best officer, one of the rising stars of MI-5, but to find out at the last minute that he had been secretly making contact with an unidentified member of the Court of Genovia was really unlike him. Genovia was a world under attack by the Heartless. According to MI-6, the Intelligence agency responsible for intelligence on worlds outside of Britannica it had only a few weeks left to it.

Genovia was an important strategic location for Britannica, for frequently the land had been a staging area and hideaway for British covert operations. The Heartless, evidently, had found out about Genovia's benign aid and attacked the world. Britain had rushed the Parachute Regiment and a taskforce from the Royal Navy to stave off the invasion, but the mission had shifted from containment to evacuation. That can of worms, however, was the domicile of Parliament and MI-6.

The wire Tom was wearing underneath his windbreaker was set to pick up every exchange between the two men. The surveillance van was where Harry personally had stationed himself. Three other technicians were inside the van as well. The visual feed was coming from Zoe and Danny, however. If they even suspected something was to go wrong, they would call up a nearby police unit that was on hot standby. At any rate, things appeared to be going smoothly.

* * *

"So, is the meeting still on?" Tom asked.

"So many questions, so little time." Joe replied, "But perhaps it might be best to discuss matters in a more private setting..."

"This is reasonably private." Tom replied.

"Where we are not under the eyes of surveillance." Joe replied, "My Queen was explicit in that no one else in MI-5 other than you, Tom Quinn, was to be trusted."

"Well, I didn't quite put it that way." Tom replied, "I said that I would meet you and discuss the matter, but I hardly think that it is appropriate to be making demands..."

"That coffee shop on the outskirts of the park seems nice. Meet me there in half an hour. No surveillance." Joe replied, "Otherwise my superiors will insist I withdraw from the matter. Perhaps Traverse Town will be safer."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll be there in half an hour." Tom replied, "Just how did you know I had surveillance here?"

"When you've been in the field as long as I have, you just know." Joe replied, "If you must know, that Renault in the corner didn't park there until five minutes before you showed up. And also the occupants did not leave their vehicle. There are only two reasons one parks a vehicle and stays inside it. One is to spy on someone, the other is..."

Joe grinned mischeviously, "Of course I shouldn't be discussing the other reason too far in depth."

"Right." Tom replied.

* * *

Half an hour later Tom showed up at the coffee shop. For safety's sake he still had surveillance. Zoe and Danny were the sole company he had, Zoe disguised as a coffee shop waitress and Danny as a customer.

"Genovia, as you know, is being evacuated by Britain and the United States." Joe began, "But our Royal family is another matter. Most of them are missing or have returned to the United States."

"How does it apply to us?" Tom replied.

"Helen Thermopolis and the Prince of Genovia have returned to the US, where the CIA has them at a secure location." Joe replied.

"Right, again how does Five fit into this?" Tom asked.

"The Heartless are relentelessly pursuing the Royal family of Genovia. The fact is, they know that Helen and her husband are in the US." Joe replied, "We seek safety for the future of our realm in Britain."

"Excuse me?" Tom asked.

"Princess Amelia, she is the future of Genovia." Joe replied.

"Why not just send her back with her parents?" Tom asked.

"Excuse me gentlemen, could I take your orders?" Zoe said, as she walked by them.

"Coffee, black." Tom replied.

"Espresso." Joe replied, "It was a long night."

"Just a few moments, gentlemen." Zoe replied.

"The CIA already informed me that Helen and her husband have been compromised." Joe replied, after Zoe was well out of hearing distance, "Princess Mia is at an undisclosed location right now, but she's in grave danger, for even now the Heartless seek her."

"Is it here in the U.K.?" Tom asked, "Because Special Branch can handle it if..."

"No, the Queen was very explicit in her order that no military involvement is to occur." Joe replied, "Stealth is the name of the game."

Zoe returned with their orders and the two men enjoyed their coffee. "Thank you." Tom replied, and winked at her.

"Right, as it is in anything involving our field." Tom replied.

"As to your question it is somewhere within and without the boundaries of the U.K. It is a place where the future is realized. And in the land of the future is where the Princess of Genovia is." Joe replied, "And by the way, that was almost clever how you had your backup installed."

"Excuse me?" Tom replied.

"First I recognized them from the car this morning." Joe replied. At this Danny, who appeared to be busily reading the Daily Express turned, "Particularly this gentleman."

Zoe shot Danny a dirty look and Danny defensively raised his hands. Joe continued, indicating Zoe, "Then there was the fact that she kept appearing at most inopportune times in our conversation."

"Waitresses can be nosy." Tom replied.

"And thirdly, this is the worst cup of espresso I've ever had." Joe replied, "No self respecting coffee shop employee fails to know how to make espresso. Your 'co-workers' all looked at you like you carried the Plague as I watched you make my cup."

"Don't worry, they can be trusted. Danny and Zoe are my co-workers. I've worked with them many a time." Tom replied.

"The Queen specifically requests that no one but you is to be trusted." Joe replied.

"Me?" Tom replied, "Why?"

"There is a traitor in your midst, who it is we can't say, but she'll have the Heartless on my sovreign lady faster than you can type." Joe replied, cryptically.

"EPCOT, she's in EPCOT." Zoe said, to Joe.

"Correct." Joe replied, "But too much has been said."

Joe departed, leaving an extremely confused Tom, Zoe, and Danny at the table. As he left he placed a folded piece of paper into Tom's jacket.

"In your defense, Zoe, I think you make a good cup of espresso." Tom replied, grinning and taking a sip of Joe's cup and promptly wishing he hadn't.

"Danny, not one word." Zoe said, coolly.

* * *

"EPCOT?" Harry asked as Tom stood before his desk.

"Yes." Tom replied.

"Tom, you do realize I have to pass that information onto MI-6." Harry replied, "It's a Foreign Office matter now, not anything in our jurisdiction."

"Harry if someone other than me shows up at the rendezvous, Genovia's security force will put the Princess in hiding again and we'll have to start at Square One." Tom replied, he was holding back on the traitor accusation for now.

"It's procedure Tom, we have to make this a Foreign Office matter now." Harry said, "I don't make the rules, only Parliament does. MI-6 will need this information."

"Right." Tom replied.

"Call your cell together for a meeting in fifteen minutes. Zoe should have that briefing on this 'Joe' character done with by now." Harry replied.

* * *

"Joe, a Genovian national who moved into the U.K. eight months ago under an assumed name." Zoe began, "He supposedly was the limousine driver for the royal family. But evidently he was also the bodyguard for the Princess as well."

"Eight months ago," Tessa Philips, a woman in her early forties with shoulder length blonde hair, asked, "Tom, isn't that when you started making contact with a fellow by that name?"

Tom was mildly chagrined the leader of another counter-terrorist cell had gotten wind of his agent, but there was no point hiding that fact. "Yes." He replied.

"His last known address was in Soho, but it's since changed. A surveillance team checked the apartment but found not a trace of him in it." Zoe continued.

The slide changed to show a young girl, about sixteen, with her brown hair piled atop her head, wearing a gown that likely cost at least three of Zoe's paychecks at least. The tiara atop her head likely was about as priceless as England's Crown Jewels.

"Princess Amelia Thermopolis, the Princess of Genovia." Zoe began, "The sixteen year old heiress to the throne. Before her grandmother, Queen Clarice Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, went missing shortly after the Heartless attacked their world, Amelia was placed into hiding under Joe's care after a daring rescue by Zionist Special Forces."

"Joe evidently has been an active member of the Genovia Intelligence Service." Zoe continued, "He became a confidant of the Royal family when he saved Queen Renaldi's life in a spectacular manner. Since then he's handled all security arrangements for the Royal family under the guise as the chauffer."

"Evidently that's why he contacted Tom." Tessa remarked, "Both men have a lot of time on their hands."

Tessa's snide remark was uncalled for. Since Ellie left several months ago, with her daughter Maisie, Tom had been spending a lot of late nights at the office. He'd run across Joe by chance when he was researching the Genovia situation. Since Genovian refugees were becoming quite commonplace in the UK it didn't hurt to have a general knowledge of their situation when he had to profile them. Tom had heard of the situation where Princess Amelia had been saved by an six man rescue team from the land of Zion. But he'd received personal knowledge when Joe had made contact with him, saying he looked like he could be trusted.

Tom ignored the snide comment for what it was. Tessa seemed always content to be at her position, but she always was a master at office politics, often getting more funds to bribe or pay off her agents than any other officer of MI-5.

The briefing concluded and Tom walked out of the meeting room. Zoe fell into step beside him. "Tom, I know it's sucks that MI-6 is going to handle the case now." Zoe replied, "But you know some things we can't just fix."

"I feel like I just let the kid down." Tom replied. His tone was calm, as usual, in that omnipresent Windsor accent of his.

"Tom, you can't make good on every promise you make." Zoe remarked, "I wonder if I could trouble you to go water my plants tonight."

"Let me guess, big plans." Tom replied.

"Yes," Zoe replied, "I've got a nice lovely long night at the office planned."

"I thought Glen was taking you out tonight." Tom replied.

"He had to cancel at the last minute so I figured I'd catch up." Zoe replied, "On the Genovia situation, once MI-6 gets the Princess to us."

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you my notes on the Genovia situation. That's all I've been doing for the past few nights." Tom replied.

"Thank you, Tom, you've saved me a bit of work, but I'll be bored all night then." Zoe replied.

"Oh how about this, we could go out for dinner, I'll find Danny and invite him as well..." Tom began.

"Sorry, Danny's got another date tonight." Zoe replied. Zoe and Danny shared the same two bedroom apartment and the same rent because Danny was in serious credit card debt.

"Speaking of which, I hope Glen isn't too jealous about you sharing a room with a strapping young black man during your engagement." Tom replied, referring to Zoe's fiance, Glen.

"Tom..." Zoe said coyly, "You are a wanker sometimes, you know that?"

"I've been told often enough." Tom replied, "But you know what they say, once you go black..."  
  
"Tom, enough." Zoe said, laughing lightly as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Tom, I'm sorry, that's not acceptable." Joe said as they sat in the booth at the pub.

"Joe, you don't understand, MI-6 is responsible for all international matters." Tom replied, "Now they could smuggle her into the UK and MI-5 will handle it from there."

"No, my queen was quite specific. We know you are resourceful, trustworthy, and dedicated. You'll find a way around this somehow." Joe said.

Tom looked over to see Zoe coming their way, "Am I interrupting?" Zoe began.

"No, you aren't. I was just explaining to our friend how MI-6 is going to take the case." Tom began.

"Well, I'm sure anything in the world of Intelligence can be done if you know how to ask..." Joe began cryptically and walked off.

"Zoe, why do I get the feeling we're in for a real bollocking when we talk to Harry tommorrow?" Tom began.

"What do you mean _we_?" Zoe replied.

"You're right." Tom replied, "I'm in for bollocking tommorrow."

"You do deserve it." Zoe said, candidly, "After all, you did go over Harry's head in arranging all this. Then promising something you couldn't deliver."

"Zoe, that's it..." Tom replied, "I could temporarily get myself assigned to MI-6, long enough to resolve the matter, and then we'll still have support from the Genovians."

* * *

The next morning, in Harry's office, Tom stood before his boss with his typed up request on the desk.

"Tom, do you have any idea how ridiculous this all sounds." Harry began, "First you want a temporary transfer into MI-6, then permission to travel outside the UK to EPCOT, then bring the princess back here. I approve, but under one condition."

"What is that?" Tom asked.

"Zoe's going with you." Harry began. Before Tom could protest he addded, "I know you think you can handle this on your own. But Zoe's one of our best surveillance experts in the Grid (another term for MI-5), plus she's equal to if not better than you are in computer skill. EPCOT does have a large database that MI-6 has access to, for intelligence on the various pro-Heartless gangs, some of whom have branches in the UK. Officially you're to collect the princess, unofficially you're to hack into the EPCOT database by any means available. I've got your transfer approved, Zoe's as well."

"Harry for God's sake..." Tom began, before Harry shot him a 'not one word' look.

"Right, I'll let Zoe know." Tom replied, "Shall I call her in?"

"I've already informed her." Harry replied, "It seems your friend Joe has friends in high places, namely MI-6."

"Right." Tom began, "Anything else."

"Yes, when you get into the database, remember MI-6 nor anyone other than us must know about it." Harry began, before flashing a two millimeter grin, "I'll be looking forward to putting one over on old Jules."

Harry was referring to Jules Siviter, head of MI-6. The two had been professional rivals in the intelligence field for nearly thirty years. Tom said, "Anything more, sir?"

"No, Tom, that's all." Harry said, "Remember this conversation never occured."

"Right." Tom replied.

* * *

"So, I suppose Harry gave you the good news?" Zoe said.

"He did." Tom replied, "Now I've got to get home and pack."

"So do I." Zoe replied, "And your friend Joe will meet us at Heathrow."

"At one o'clock this afternoon, meaning we've got four hours to get ready." Tom replied.

"I'll see you there." Zoe replied.

"Are you sure Glen won't mind the fact that you're heading off with me." Tom replied.

"Glen's CIA, he understands what the job entails." Zoe replied, "Anyway he doesn't know the cover story. He only knows I'm on the job, with you, and can't be reached."

"Then if I receive the good news from a shotgun blast I'll be sure to blame you." Tom deadpanned as they walked into the elevator.

"Oh piss off Tom..." Zoe said, smiling.

* * *

Mia Thermopolis looked out her window, at her excellent view of EPCOT Center from her room at the hotel. She could see the geodesic dome of Spaceship Earth framed by the copper disc of the setting sun. She could see the reproductions of many different famed structures from all around the world at the World Showcase. She could see everything but wasn't allowed out of this hotel room.

She knew Grandma and Joe all meant the best but she wished she could go out of the hotel to see the wonders of this particular land. She also wanted to see how the refugees that had taken up residence in EPCOT were doing. A princess should always care about her people, and thus be amongst them in their time of need. She shouldn't hide like a frightened rat.

However the two bodyguards in the next room were under orders not to permit her out of the room at any time. She wasn't allowed to use the phone or the internet because any signal could possibly be traced. Mia wished she could know where her grandmother was, or how mom and dad were doing but that was impossible.

She'd been here for nearly a week, but it felt like she'd been in for a month. She'd watched TV for hours on end, used a couple of her mother's workout videos, read and re-read a couple books and magazines, and paced around the small suite of rooms until she could find everything in any given room blindfolded.

She now sat on her bed, drying a few tears that had been shed. She'd cried almost every night for three days, since the commandoes had come into her palace while it was under siege by the Heartless. They were a six man unit of Zionist Special Forces, from the small state of Zion that was a bordering world. They were an ally of Genovia, but in this case the Zionists had mobilized their citizen army towards protecting their own world.

She had spent the next forty eight hours on various military and civilian aircraft and ships. Joe had rejoined her at EPCOT and set her up at the hotel. Her Grandmother always said, "A princes should always put her best foot forward. But that doesn't mean she doesn't get to have feelings."

Mia knew her diary had so many entries in it, detailing her feelings at being pulled out of the palace. First mom and dad were spirited away, shortly after Grandmother disappeared, by the CIA. Then the palace was besieged by the Heartless and her small, but determined force of guards and even a militia formed of her own subjects counterattacked and formed a perimeter around the palace. But against the might of the Heartless they stood little chance. Of the nearly four hundred men and women who had defended the palace, only one hundred and fifty were ultimately evacuated by the British Royal Air Force. She remembered the shooting, the screams, the acts of heroism that the ordinary people had shown.

Now where was the princess that so many of her subjects had given their lives for? Cooped up in a hotel when she should be making encouraging speeches to her people. Joe said, however, it would be best that she lie low for a while before making any speeches. But for how long? What kind of ruler hid from danger?

She had to be there when her people needed her the most. Which was now. Thousands of Genovians had fled to all the worlds of the universe as the Heartless consumed their homeland. Soon, supposedly, the British were going to take her out of EPCOT to the UK. Hopefully then she could go among her people and stop hiding from the menace that threatened them all...

* * *

TBC 


	2. Saving the Princess

Saving the Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
CV – The events of this world take place fifty years after the adventures of Rusty Puckett.

* * *

Zoe unlocked the door to the apartment she and Danny shared, purely for the purpose of rent. As she swung the door open she walked in just as a man, an Italian-American with tanned skin and thick black hair tapped her on the shoulder. Despite being a highly trained MI-5 agent, she was first and foremost a woman and reacted in the traditional manner. She screamed a short, high-pitched scream.  
  
Zoe turned to face her attacker, remembering her self-defense training, and then she instantly relaxed. "Oh Glen, you scared me." Zoe said.  
  
"So tense, and boy you're home early." Glen replied.  
  
"Well, Harry gave me the day off." Zoe replied.  
  
"Let me guess, it's classified." Glen replied.  
  
"You know it." Zoe said, grinning faintly.  
  
There was a knock on the door just then. "Come in, it's open." Zoe said.  
  
"Zoe? It's Tom, are you ready yet."  
  
"I guess Harry gave Tom the day off too, huh?" Glen replied.  
  
"He did. And yes, it's classified too." Zoe replied, "Come in, Tom."  
  
Zoe said, "Glen, this is Tom Quinn, one of my co-workers. Tom, this is Glen Gulia, my fiancé."  
  
"Charmed." Tom said, diplomatically, shaking hands.  
  
"Zoe tells me a lot about you." Glen replied.  
  
"I've just got to pack a bag and I'll be ready." Zoe said, as she went into her bedroom.  
  
"Take your time, Zoe." Tom said, and he asked Glen, "So have you set a date yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Glen replied, "The fact is, we've got crazy schedules. I've got work for the Company, she's got work for the Grid. You see more of her than I do on a daily basis."  
  
Though Glen was doing his best to be diplomatic, Tom was detecting subtle undertones that Glen wasn't overly fond of him. His last sentence was a bit pointed. If he was getting possessive over a simple working relationship then was he going to permit Zoe any social life? At any rate his powers of observation were excellent, and he could detect Glen was only barely tolerant of him.  
  
"Tom, I'm ready." Zoe said, emerging from the bedroom, throwing on her coat and giving Glen a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll mind your bag." Tom said.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Tom." Zoe protested. Tom rolled his eyes, bid Glen a courteous goodbye and followed her out of doors.

* * *

Heathrow Airport, London: Joe's instructions had been left in a dead letter box in a mirror in the women's toilet. Zoe had retrieved them, via his instructions on a short phone call.  
  
Now she waited, sitting next to Tom in the terminal. Idly she played with the simple gold ring on her left hand (AN: I'm not sure if it's left hand or right hand the ring is worn on during an engagement).  
  
"I feel like a bloody idiot." Zoe commented.  
  
"Excuse me." Tom said. He had been dozing lightly.  
  
"I've been wearing this ring for nearly three years." Zoe said, "And I'm beginning to think that Glen is never going to set a date."  
  
Tom knew the best thing to do for Zoe right now was listening. He let her continue on as she said, "And I feel that I'm doomed to wander the earth for all eternity like the Incredible Hulk."  
  
"Look on the bright side Zoe." Tom said, when he was sure she was done, "At least you aren't large and green."  
  
Zoe smiled faintly, no matter what mood she was in Tom was always able to get her to smile somehow. Her expression shifted to a sad one, one that it always pained Tom to see and one he'd seen too often. "I know. When I was younger, marriage was a possibility but it was something in the future. But now that future's creeping up on me."  
  
"Zoe, it's alright. Glen will set a date sometime." Tom said, he looked into the hazel blue of Zoe's eyes and felt his heart melt again. He'd grown a lot closer to Zoe over the past few months since Ellie had left, but he didn't want to throw a monkey wrench into her life with what he was feeling for her right now.  
  
"Flight 362 leaving for EPCOT is now boarding..." came the voice over the PA system.  
  
"That's us." Tom said, and Zoe stood up, taking her bag as they stood in the line and boarded their aircraft that would take them through Interspace and EPCOT.

* * *

Tom divided his attention between watching the aircraft leave Britannica's airspace and watching Zoe, who was now reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. Despite himself, Tom smiled. For one thing, when it came to undercover work, Zoe used her natural charm and quick wit to its full extent. Tom had seen her play everything from a video store clerk to a policewoman and much more. She was also as skilled with computers as he was.  
  
Zoe seemed engrossed in the middle of her book right then. She'd been reading it whenever she was off duty for nearly a month. When the flight attendant came over to ask for their drinks Tom had to tap her twice on the elbow before she even looked up. She gave him a briefly sour look before seeing the attendant.  
  
The first of at least three in flight movies started up. Zoe glanced over her book and instantly said, "Lord of the Rings. I'd always loved Tolkein as a little girl."  
  
Tom turned towards Zoe, saying, "You do have this on DVD, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Zoe replied, "I actually pre-ordered my copy on Amazon..."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and Zoe lightly punched him on the arm. As the flight wore on, Zoe began to feel the effects of several days of work trying to keep abrest of Tom's latest agent. She stifled a yawn with her right hand and as she did, the drink cart banged her elbow. At her hiss of pain, Tom turned and said, "Zoe, why don't you take the window seat."  
  
"Tom, it's alright, I really don't want to..."  
  
"Zoe, if I hear you nearly yelp like that again I'm liable to think you're seriously hurt. Please? Humor me?" Tom replied.  
  
Zoe and Tom traded seats, now Zoe was in the 747's window seat and Tom was in the aisle. Presently Zoe started to nod off and eventually fell asleep, leaning against his side. Tom moved the armrest up, called for a blanket from the flight attendant and draped it around her shoulders. Zoe sighed comfortably and adjusted her position and Tom was sure she would wake up soon, but she didn't. He took a moment to admire her sleeping form and watched as an elderly woman across the aisle smiled at him. Tom politely smiled back and turned back around only to fall asleep...

* * *

The Living With the Land pavilion was as busy as anyone would expect it to be in the mid-morning. The second floor of the pavilion, where the theaters and the observation area of the eatery were located, had its usual crowd of tourists. One couple sitting together drew no real interest, except that they had an empty third chair. The woman's handbag lay in it beside a plastic shopping bag from one of the many emporiums.  
  
Tom shot Zoe a look regarding the bag and she said, "What? Those seeds were for my mum, who enjoys gardening by the way."  
  
"I never said anything..." Tom replied.  
  
"Except that it's highway robbery for, 'perennials that die in a season' as you so delicately put it." Zoe replied.  
  
"That's a simple fact, Zoe, daffodils die at the end of the season." Tom replied, "I should know because my mum keeps a garden as well."  
  
"Still, that was quite a bit you spent, even in pounds." Tom replied.  
  
A teenage girl, a brunette with dark eyes and a slender figure approached their table. Though she wore jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and a hooded sweatshirt there was a certain regal air to her. She asked, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No, not at all." Tom replied.  
  
Mia approached the table just as a couple of mascots passed by, obscuring Tom and Zoe's view of her. When they passed, Mia was gone.  
  
"Shit." Zoe groaned, "Tom, I'll go for the computer database, you go find Mia."  
  
"Right." Tom replied, "But I do have more experience at hacking than you do..."  
  
"Don't argue with me." Zoe said, forcefully, "Go. You'll need this."  
  
Zoe pressed a Speed Pass into Tom's hand; this meant that Tom could go to the head of the line. "You might need this..."  
  
"Zoe, I think this is hardly the time for sight seeing..." Tom replied.  
  
"Tom, they're taking her on the ride." Zoe said, pointing at what appeared to be an ordinary middle-aged couple with Mia.  
  
"Right." Tom said, "Zoe, I could kiss you right now, except Glen would probably slot me."  
  
"No he wouldn't Tom." Zoe began, "Meet me in Paris at two o'clock. The park bench by the Eiffel tower mockup."  
  
Tom nodded, agreeing to rendezvous at the France pavilion, as he took off after Mia, presenting his speed pass to the usher who led him to the front of the ride. He could see the middle aged couple on the same boat, but further to the front. He guessed at least one of them had a pistol to keep Mia under their control. He didn't see any Heartless yet, but he presumed one or two of them might be around. He was unarmed, so as not to arouse suspicion.  
  
Tom saw Mia turn around and she recognized him. He discretely gave her the sign to just stay calm and he'd be there. When one of the couple turned, Tom made it appear as if he was just another tourist by peering out at the tropical rain forest mock up.  
  
As they got off the Living With the Land boat ride they headed up the stairs. Tom began to follow them at a safe distance when someone jammed a gun in his ribs after yanking him into the men's toilet. Acting instinctively, Tom turned, slapping the pistol muzzle away and tackling his opponent. The surprise and aggressiveness of Tom's response brought the man down but to his credit he kept a hold on the pistol. Tom and his unknown assailant battled on the floor for control of the weapon. Tom managed to turn the pistol towards his attacker's torso and squeezed the trigger, a muffled pop sounded and he slowly walked away, making sure he was clean of any blood.  
  
As he made it out of the Land pavilion he heard the scream of a cleaner. He resisted the temptation to run, because if he did that would instantly peg him as a suspect. Right about now, the best asset to hide him from the Espos (Epcot Security Police) was blending into the crowd.

* * *

Zoe carried Tom's laptop in the small backpack she wore. She knew the Innoventions pavilion was the best way to access the research laboratory but that was also the most direct way and she didn't want to risk compromise so quickly.  
  
Remote access wasn't an option, due to security and there wasn't enough privacy in the computer kiosks to hack into the database. However, as she bumped into a technician on his way to the Electric Umbrella for lunch she noticed that he didn't have a photographic ID card. All she had to do was steal one and she'd be golden.  
  
She spotted something just then, a night shift worker, tired and obviously off duty was headed out of a small back room, away from the gamers. The night shifters were probably starting to come off duty and they probably changed into their civilian garb on their way out. There had to be a locker room somewhere. As she pretended to type away at the e-mail postcard station she saw a man emerge from an unmarked door near the women's toilet. Perfect.  
  
She broke into the locker room, after heading towards the women's toilet to make sure that anyone tailing her would think she went into the place by accident. She managed to find a locker, take the ID card of the occupant and headed for the computer area.

* * *

As he saw Mia and her two captors moving through the crowds, he saw them making a beeline for the Living Seas attraction. Tom snuck round the edge of the crowd and as Mia was being led through the waiting area he snatched her into a service room by clamping a hand over her mouth. She bit down on one finger and he resisted the urge to shout.  
  
"Shh. I'm here to help." Tom said.  
  
Mia turned, her face flush, and saw the lean, dark haired Englishman standing in front of her. "I'm Tom, you went to meet me and my wife earlier." Tom began, reciting he and Zoe's cover story. In case he and Mia were captured he wanted their captors to not know he had any connection with British Intelligence.  
  
Their captors, Tom could see from the small crack of the door, were on the other side of the room and it was about four seconds before the crowd would be admitted into either the theater area or the direct line to the hydrolators. Tom had two options just then. One would be to take the direct route to the hydrolators, which Mia's captors would likely expect, or to go through the theater first, and buy some time. The problem with the latter was the fact that Mia's captors could lie in wait for them and have time to set up surveillance or call reinforcements.  
  
Tom chose the first choice, blending right into a crowd of people at the hydrolators. They made it through the ride and hydrolators, though Mia's captors were in the sea cabs right behind them. Tom made sure he and Mia walked through the Seabase Alpha area without arousing suspicion. They simply appeared to be wandering tourists, with Tom even buying a couple souvenirs (a ball cap and sunglasses as disguises).  
  
As soon as they were out of the exit hydrolator Tom checked to see if they were being followed. "Right, we've got a rendezvous in France..." Tom said to Mia.  
  
"Tom, who are you?" Mia asked.  
  
"I believe Joe might hold the answer. He'll meet us tomorrow for the six o'clock flight to London." Tom replied.  
  
"He made it?" Mia asked.  
  
"He did." Tom replied, "We've got to meet Zoe in Paris in half an hour."  
  
"Your wife?" Mia asked.  
  
Tom briefly hesitated and then said, "Yes."  
  
At Tom's hesitation, Mia further confirmed her suspicion that Tom was part of British Intelligence. And on a more personal note that Zoe wasn't his wife, but that he was very close to her in some way that was more than professional and more than friendship, but not quite in love. Maybe he was in love with her, but for some reason wasn't with her. Mia's curiosity was piqued and shed definitely wanted to figure this particular puzzle out in the manner that most teenage girls do.  
  
"Zoe isn't really your wife, is she?" Mia asked.

* * *

Zoe had just gotten the files from the database burned to the special CD that the computer lads had tailor made for this mission when she saw the Espos and the EPCOT employee. She managed to get out of the computer lab and into Innoventions when she heard one of the Espos say.  
  
"Steadman, take four guys to the France section. The broad and the other Englishman as well as the package may be there."  
  
Zoe overheard the order and realized this was going to be trouble. She snuck out of Innoventions and hoped to God Tom had enough sense to get away from the rendezvous before he got caught. She had to mislead anyone following her, the mobile phone she was carrying wasn't an option, because if their adversaries had direction finding equipment, they'd be compromised.

* * *

"C'mon Zoe, where are you?" Tom cursed silently, looking at his watch, a safe distance from the park bench at the Eiffel Tower mockup.  
  
"Tom, something's not right. It's two-thirty and she's not there." Mia said.  
  
"Right. We're going to have to find her." Tom replied, "I can't use my mobile, because that's a definite compromise if they have direction finding gear. So we'll keep to the World Showcase area for now, and keep an eye out for her."

* * *

TBC 


	3. Tom Quinn: Royal Babysitter

Tom Quinn: Royal Babysitter

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"Tom," Mia said, as they moved away from the France pavilion, towards the Morocco pavilion, "You never answered my question."

"Oh really." Tom said, "Which one?"

"Zoe's not really your wife, is she?" Mia said.

"She isn't." Tom said. Mia took careful note of Tom's answer and instantly wanted to know more. Were they dating? If so were they still together, or did one of them break it off?

"Are you guys dating?" Mia asked.

"No, we're just friends." Tom replied, "She's marrying some bloke from Washington, DC, Glen's his name, from the US. They're holding the wedding in Hyde Park, London and afterward, Zoe's leaving the UK for good."

Tom's last sentence implied he wasn't entirely happy about the arrangement. Mia smiled at him, the sort of smile that says, 'Cheer up.'

"We're just friends." Tom countered, a bit too crossly.

"Sorry." Mia said, "I didn't mean to be so nosy...So how long have you two known each other?"

"Almost five years." Tom replied.

Mia remembered a bit of information Lily Moscovitz, specifically the Platonic Friend Equation. What that entailed was subtract one from the number of years that Tom and Zoe had known each other and divide by two and that would give a fairly accurate figure for the amount of time Tom had feelings for Zoe. According to Lily's formula Tom's Platonic Friend Index was a two, meaning he'd had these feelings for Zoe for at least two years. She couldn't wait to meet Zoe and see if she couldn't delve deeper. Because if her initial impressions were any indication, Tom at the very least had a little crush on Zoe.

_

* * *

_

_I've got to find Tom, hoping he's found Mia, and get the hell out of here. _Zoe thought, as she slipped into a tour group heading towards the World Showcase.

Zoe was making good progress when she spied a couple of Espos ahead. Not wanting to push her luck, she discretely moved off into the milling crowd.

She didn't move discretely enough, however, as the two Espos had split up and went searching through the crowd for her. _Tom, you're not going to be happy about this. _Zoe thought. As a supervisor, Tom could be critical of subordinates when they messed up, but Zoe almost always did a good job of everything so he rarely had to criticize her. But for some reason, whenever he did, it almost always hurt, even if it was deserved. She always chalked it down to the perfectionist in herself when it came to work, but for some reason, whenever Tom criticized her it always seemed to get under her skin faster than it did when Harry did.

'_Zoe, for God's sake you're twenty-six years old, stop sounding like you're a decade younger.' _Zoe thought, mentally chiding herself for being off track. Right now there was the matter of two Espos which was of far more concern than her reaction to something Tom likely would say.

She spotted another group walking into Wonders of Life. Zoe walked into the pavilion, knowing there were dozens of places to hide in any pavilion but this one being the closest was the most logical choice. Thankfully there was a payphone bank on the other side of the building. She made a meandering path towards the phone to throw off anyone tailing her and dialed Tom's mobile number, saying, "Changed our meeting place, Wonders of Life. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

"Sounds like Zoe's found trouble." Tom remarked to himself.

"She can handle herself, right? I mean she does what you do..." Mia said, before Tom shot her a warning look, just in case someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Come along..." Tom said, silently urging.

"Excuse me," a uniformed Espo said, "Can I see your IDs?"

"Yes of course." Tom said, cooperating, he handed off the falsified UK Driver's Permit for the alias of Matthew Archer.

"So, Mr. Archer, what about the girl, who is she?" the Espo asked.

"My niece." Tom explained.

"Here's my card." Mia said. Tom had been sure to issue her a false set of papers, from Sacramento, California.

"Seems in order, but your papers say you're from the UK, and she's obviously an American." The Espo remarked.

"Mr. Archer, what is it that 'Auntie Zee' does? How can she 'take care of herself'?" the Espo added.

Tom made a subtle glance about, and noticed the Espo reaching for the holstered pistol at his side. He knew from training how much damage one could do to a person. There were too many witnesses so fighting and killing this bloke was out of the question.

"She's my niece, from America." Tom replied quickly, "She's giving her Uncle Matthew from the UK a tour of this place. Auntie Zee is waiting for us at Wonders of Life. Amy here just wanted to buy a surprise for her aunt. By the way, Auntie Zee's into her first trimester. We're expecting."

"Story checks out." The Espo said, "Sorry to disturb you two, there's been reports of intruders around this place."

"I assure you," Tom replied, "You've met only an uncle and a beloved niece."

"Ms. Quincy," the Espo said, as he spoke to Mia, "Enjoy the rest of your trip to EPCOT with your Uncle Matt."

"Of course I will. Come on Uncle Matthew, we don't want to keep Auntie Zee waiting do we..." Mia said, catching up on the uptake.

"Right, of course we don't." Tom replied.

"Give Auntie Zee my regards." The Espo said, "My wife's a few months along, in the first trimester. Is it your first one..."

"My very first." Tom replied.

"Move along Mr. Archer." The Espo said, "If Sergeant Steadman hears I've been acting friendly with tourists I'm supposed to randomly question, it could be my arse."

The way the Espo talked instantly gave away he was an expatriate Brit. "I know what right arseholes bosses can be mate." Tom said, with a touch of Cockney.

Mia and Tom headed off for Wonders of Life without incident. Tom was hoping Zoe was alright, he was worried sick. '_Bloody hell Tom, Zoe's a grown woman. You're 32, not twelve wanker...'_ Tom thought.

Mia could see Tom was at least somewhat worried about Zoe, the way he was acting showed more than just the concern of a supervisor over a subordinate. He really was worried for her, and in obviously more than just a friends sort of way.

Tom remembered a mission where a fellow agent had died, rather horribly. For almost three months he couldn't hear a deep fat fryer going off without remembering the idealistic and enthusiastic Helen Flynn. The pair of them had been captured by a fellow bent on organizing a race riot and when Helen refused to give away the names of undercover British agents her right hand had been shoved into the fryer, followed by her face, and a gunshot to the head. Zoe had almost been his partner, posing as his wife for that mission, but Helen had been substituted in. Zoe had been there for him then afterward. In fact she'd been the team leader of the group that saved him.

Any rate, Zoe had been there for him at the conceivably worst moment in his career. As they headed for Wonders of Life, Tom Quinn knew one thing. If Zoe was hurt in any way, he wasn't going to forgive himself.

* * *

Zoe felt the flood of immense relief when she saw Tom and Mia walk in. Not only had Tom managed to get Mia away from whoever had been holding her captive, but he was intact himself. Zoe closed the distance between them fairly quickly and threw her arms around Tom.

"So, Auntie Zee, when's dinner time, I'm hungry?" Mia said, asking the seemingly innocent question was how she verified her identity were it so that Tom brought back an imposter. The Auntie Zee story could not be known by an imposter because Tom and Zoe had planned it that way. If Mia were held captive and sprung from her captors by either of them, the Auntie Zee and Uncle Matthew story was the established cover. So was the fake first trimester story.

"I hope our kid's doing well, 'mum'." Tom said, mouthing the phrase to say he wasn't being followed, he patted Zoe's stomach. The pat on the stomach signified that they shouldn't loiter long, and they should leave the park around closing time.

'_Tom if this is some sort of bloody crack you're history'. _Zoe throught. _'I've gained about four kilos because of the last couple weeks of surveillance and not enough time to head to the gym. Thankfully we've got the false pregnancy story...' _

"She's doing fine..." Zoe remarked, using yet another coded phrase.

"You mean he..." Tom replied. Mia didn't know they were arguing over which area of EPCOT they should head to.

"How can you be so sure it's a he?" Zoe said, rather heatedly, showing she disagreed.

"Daddies know these things, Zee." Tom replied, equally heatedly, implying he disagreed. The daughter statement meant that he and Zoe would remain with Mia in the Future World pavilion. The son argument meant that they would head towards World Showcase.

Mia, meanwhile, didn't understand the entire coded conversation. '_Oh my God this is more serious than I thought? Zoe's having a baby, and it's Tom's! It isn't Glen's! Tom you idiot, tell her for Christ's sake. You should be marrying her, not Glen.' _Mia thought.

"Matthew, for God's sake, can we not argue this in public." Zoe said, telling Tom to both be cautious and to back off.

"Right, let's have lunch now." Tom replied.

This was a love triangle if she ever heard of one in the sixteen and a half years she'd been alive. To Mia the players were numerous. First there was Tom, who seemed like such a sweet guy under the controlled, secretive façade he cultivated on a daily basis. Then there was this Glen character that she'd never heard of or met. And basically stuck in the middle was Zoe.

"Matthew, there's a health food place in this building." Zoe said, this one wasn't encoded. She was actually hungry.

"I figured someone who's pregnant would prefer something a bit more substantial." Tom replied.

'_One more crack about eating habits and I'll put you in the bloody hospital.' _Zoe thought. The look Zoe gave him showed him this wasn't encrypted.

"Right, sorry for being a prick, love." Tom replied, putting an arm around Zoe, "Well, let's go get our niece over to some place to eat."

They sat down and ate, and as they did so, Zoe tossed out another encrypted phrase, "So really, why do you think it's going to be a boy...?"

"I told you, Daddies just know these things instinctively." Tom replied.

"You do have a fifty percent chance that you might be right." Zoe replied, saying that she would follow Tom's plan but she still disagreed.

'_OK, despite the fact that I am a princess, this is a rather odd situation. First I get spirited away by Special Forces, met by British Intelligence, meet two secret agents in some kind of weird love triangle. Grandma, wherever you are thanks for all that training for dealing with unusual situations._'

Tom thought, '_Bloody hell, I trained for a lot of things for Five, but one job descriptor I never thought I'd hold was this one. Tom Quinn, Royal Babysitter.' _

* * *

TBC


	4. Returning to the UK

Returning to the UK

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

After they'd finished their meal, the trio headed out to World Showcase. All the while, Mia's mind was racing at about the speed of light. '_Alright, there's a weird love triangle here. Zoe's engaged to Glen, but Tom has a thing for her. But then who's baby is it? Tom's? I mean he was saying that Daddies know these things earlier.' _

Tom led them towards the dead letter box in the World Showcase, a park bench in the China pavilion. There was a soda left on the bench, the sign that there was a message from the MI6 station chief that was supposedly in charge of monitoring EPCOT. Tom checked inside the soda cup and removed a slip of paper containing a message.

The message read: El Rio Del Tiempo, 1500. DTM. Tom headed for the bathroom in the China pavilion and as soon as he entered a vacant stall, shredded the message and flushed it down the toilet. He walked out of the men's room after washing his hands and ran into Zoe. It meant meeting at the Mexico Pavillion, three o'clock, ten minutes from now.

"Where's Mia?" Tom asked.

"She's in the ladies room." Zoe responded, and slipping into the role of dear Auntie Zee, added, "And speak of the devil, here's our niece."

Mia headed up to Tom and Zoe, and as soon as they were together they headed off to the Mexico pavilion. Waiting for them next to the El Rio Del Tiempo boat ride was a non-descript looking, no nonsense man. Christopher Shaw, ostensibly a minor diplomatic functionary who worked at the British Embassy in EPCOT, but really he ran all the MI6 intelligence operations for this area. The quartet boarded the boat ride.

"Greetings Matthew," Christopher said, "How's the vacation?"

Tom recognized this as basically asking for a status report. "Enjoyable." Tom replied. His one word answer was known that all mission objectives were met.

"Oh, I've arranged your travel plans for this week." Christopher replied.

"Really, what have you got us, Cyril." Tom replied, knowing the MI6 officer's cover name was Cyril Stanley Fordham and carried the papers for a simple travel agent.

"I've got your flight." Christopher said, handing Tom an envelope, "How's Amy?"

The last question was directed to Mia's welfare. "It's fairly obvious. She's grown a foot since you last saw her."

That meant that Mia was healthy in all respects. "Right, so how's everything else?" Christopher asked.

Tom and Zoe recognized this as a question on everything else regarding the mission, "Oh, did you hear we're expecting?" Tom replied.

Tom's reply stated his intended plan in a general way. That meant that he and Zoe were staying in the park until closing time.

"Oh really, what do you think it'll be?" Christopher asked.

"Zee thinks it's a girl. Personally I think it's a boy. Daddies know these things." Tom replied, indicating that Zoe had planned to go to Future World and he planned to go to World Showcase for the time. The last line referred to the fact that Tom had won out and that they would be in the World Showcase area for most of the rest of the day to kill time.

"The lines are rather lengthy at Future World at this time of day. Good call." Christopher said, referring to the fact that the Espos were combing the Future World area.

"So I've noticed." Zoe remarked.

Christopher shot her a mildly disapproving glare for acting unprofessionally. But there was nothing that any potential bugs could pick out. Zoe looked slightly annoyed by the MI6 officer's disapproval but was a professional enough to appear unruffled.

"Right, I'll see you at the hotel Matthew." Christopher said as the boat tour finished and they departed. He slipped a piece of paper into Tom's hand as they shook hands to depart.

Very deftly Tom took the message, still concealed in his left hand and slid it down the back pocket of Zoe's jeans. Zoe let out a sharp exhalation and turned towards Tom to give him a slap in the face. He caught her hand and the look in Tom's eyes told her to keep sharp. There was an Espo glancing their way.

Tom drew Zoe close and kissed her, it was a slow, passionate kiss and as it went on, there was no one there except for them. Zoe's heart began to beat rapidly, closing her eyes, for the moment all the intrigue, all the cloak and dagger garbage, everything else was just forgotten. Tom was amazed, Zoe was a great kisser, there was a warmth, a sort of loyal affection that Zoe let few people see under her professional, witty façade.

Mia put her hand to her mouth. First the meeting with that weird Cyril guy, then Tom going on about Zoe's likely pregnancy. And now the fact that he was kissing her in public.

Tom and Zoe parted the kiss and Zoe reached into her back pocket, lightly fingering the message in her back pocket. _Zoe, get a grip on yourself, come on. It's a bloody cover story, nothing more. That guard took a look at us and we had to hold the married couple image. But God that was a wonderful kiss. My foot almost popped. If only..._Zoe thought.

_Note to self, never look into Zoe's eyes if you're trying to keep a secret. She's got the loveliest hazel blue that I've yet seen. _Tom thought, _Get a hold of yourself, Tom, she's your bloody subordinate for God's sake. You're her bloody boss. _

They headed out of the Mexico pavilion. Zoe headed into the women's bathroom to read the note. It read, Japan 2000. That meant meet in Japan at eight o'clock that night, two hours before closing time and the Illuminations light show. Zoe knew the Japan Dead Letter Box, Tom didn't know it because if either of them was captured, only one DLB could be compromised. She shredded the message and flushed it down the toilet, washed her hands, and walked out.

"Matthew, Cyril wants to meet us in Japan, supposedly there's a restaurant there that impressed him." Zoe said.

"Right, we'll be there." Tom replied.

_Can this day get any stranger? _Mia asked, mentally.

* * *

"Ah Matthew, so good of you to come." Christopher said, as Tom, Zoe and Mia took their seats at the Mitsukoshi Tempura Kiku, a Japanese type eating establishment.

They ordered their meals, and idly appeared to watch the Japanese chefs frying their food on the u-shaped bar. "So, I gather you're staying for the light show?" Christopher asked.

"Thinking of it. Amy seems a bit tired." Tom replied, referring to the fact that they might want to get Mia out of there ASAP.

"Are you sure? The show really is quite spectacular." Christopher replied, this was a subtle warning that security forces were searching people who were leaving the park earlier than closing time at random.

"I think we might stay for that." Zoe said.

"Right, and I'll meet you at your hotel room." Christopher said. They finished their meals and headed outside, Christopher shook their hands again and Zoe noticed a piece of paper slid between her fingers.

Two hours later they stood at the waterfront at the World Showcase lagoon, watching fireworks and laser lights to the rhythm of music. Mia watched as Zoe's hand gently brushed up alongside Tom's. Tom caught her hand, gripping it firmly but gently.

_Tom you idiot! Tell Zoe how you feel. You can see she really cares for you. _Mia thought. _And I know you definitely are wild for her. I think you'll be the perfect daddy for the kid..._

Tom put an arm around Zoe's waist, holding her close. _Hmm, I could stay here forever. I wish that it wasn't part of our cover story, posing as husband and wife. But, I will have a family shortly, I mean Glen's probably going to set a date soon when we get back. If I'm engaged to Glen, then why am I feeling like I'm just settling for what I can get. _

The crowd began filing out, much to Zoe's annoyance and the trio headed into the parking area where Christopher said to meet. Transportation in the form of a Land Rover awaited them. Christopher drove them back to their hotel room and said.

"Well, your flight's at 1015, nonstop, to Heathrow London Airport." Christopher said. "Enjoy your evening."

"There's been a bit of a rodent problem here lately." Christopher said, cryptically, "Sleep well."

Zoe, Tom and Mia dressed for bed and Tom helped Mia convert the couch into the fold out bed. To keep up the pretense Tom and Zoe slid into the queen sized bed in the hotel. The chair underneath the doorknob would serve as handy anti-intrusion.

"Good night." Tom said, as he shut off the lights. Zoe noticed Tom's sleeping attire was conservative but stylish, the way he usually dressed at work. His black sweat pants and faded gray Leicester Rugby t-shirt were typical. Tom saw Zoe's pajamas were fairly form fitting, a blue silk pair.

_Glen's a lucky bugger. _Tom thought as they lay beside each other. He could feel Zoe leaning against him, curled up at his side, looking for all the world like a peaceful child. Tom held her close to his side, heard a contented sigh and saw a small smile on Zoe's face. Tom watched her sleep for a while. Zoe seemed so at peace, so serene whenever she slept, he noticed that before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Mia, wake up." Zoe said, "We've got a flight soon."

"Mmh...five more minutes, please..." Mia said.

"You can sleep on the plane." Zoe said, yawning herself. Tom was already preparing coffee for them. Not for the first time Zoe wondered how, no matter how long he'd been up, how much he'd had to drink, or what he'd been through, Tom managed to stay so alert. As Mia went to shower and change, Zoe hid the CD in Mia's CD case.

The routine at the airport was routine. They got on the flight, with Tom sitting between the two women. Mia watched as Zoe fell asleep, reading a couple chapters from her book, leaning against Tom's side. About twenty minutes later, Mia fell asleep as well. Tom smiled, tiredly as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Thames House, MI5 HQ was a busy place, for Zoe and Tom's debriefing. Mia was told to wait in the lobby with Glen.

"I trust the mission was a success?" Harry Pearce said.

"It was." Tom said, "She's in the next room."

"And the MI6 database files you asked for." Zoe said.

"Thank you," Harry said, "You may go."

As they walked out, Jools Siviter, head of MI6, walked in with his nose in the air, the way he usually did. "Excellent job your officers did. Little problem arose though. The MI6 database on the Heartless gangs has just been penetrated. It coincided with the appearance of your agents. I don't suppose you had anything to do with it, Harry?"

"Sorry, I don't know anything about that." Harry said with a smirk, "I do think you should tighten security around those facilities, Jools."

As Jools stalked off, Harry smiled broadly, knowing he had a card against Jools Sivitir and the sister agency of MI6 that he didn't know about.

* * *

"Zoe!" Glen said, throwing his arms around her.

Mia watched the Italian American, whom she knew had to be Zoe's fiancé. She noticed Tom and Glen barely seemed to tolerate each other.

"I got us a dinner reservation tonight." Glen said.

"You're too kind Glen." Zoe said. Mia noticed a subtle glance on Zoe's part, a longing one, towards Tom.

Tom for his part didn't notice, and, as Harry had instructed him, took Mia off to his flat in his red Saab. Because Ellie and Maizie, his two dependents (girlfriend and daughter) had lived their until the rather nasty break up they had (an attempt on Tom's life involving all three of them having something to do with it), it was built with a lot of extra security measures, including reinforced windows and doors, electronic locks, and stronger walls than most flats.

"Tom, what about Zoe's child?" Mia asked.

"What child?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I'm sixteen, not six. Don't lie to me. I know you and Zoe had an affair or one time fling and that she's pregnant..." Mia said.

"Mia, don't be silly." Tom countered.

"Am I being silly." Mia replied, "After all you and Zoe were talking about having a kid..."

"Those were coded messages talking about our plans for that day. I'm not really having an affair with Zoe, never had one, and she isn't pregnant." Tom began.

"And this Cyril guy?" Mia began.

"Sorry, national security. Classified." Tom began.

_This is going to be an interesting time. Spend time in the UK with a spy caught in a love triangle with two other spies. Poor Zoe, I know Tom cares about her, more than a boss cares for an employee or even a good friend to another. He's in love with her... _Mia thought. _Well I'll see what I can find out in the morning. _

* * *

TBC


	5. Proposals and Cat Burglars

* * *

Proposals and Cat Burglars

Disclaimer: Same as before. Warning some adult situations ahead.

CV – Many thanks for the ideas and OCs, they'll come in handy...

* * *

"Glen, you're too kind." Zoe said, as they sat across from one another at a little Italian restaurant in Notting Hill Glen favored. The lighting level was low, fairly intimate. In the darkness Glen's eyes looked so liquid, his smile sincere.

"Only the best for my wife to be." Glen said. Zoe had been playing with the simple gold band with the two conjoined hearts on her right hand.

"Excuse me, did you say wife to be?" Zoe said, "Glen, I _am _your fiancée."

"Yes, but I'm hoping that you'll be my wife." Glen said.

Zoe's jaw practically dropped, "Oh my God..."

"Zoe Reynolds." Glen said, producing a small box from his pocket, he opened it and Zoe saw it contained a delicate gold ring with a diamond imbedded, "Zoe, will you marry me?"

Tears appeared in her eyes just then, this was exactly what she wanted to happen. "Yes Glen, I will marry you."

A few hours later, Glen lead Zoe into a cab, "Sorry honey, I've gotta work tonight, stuff from the Embassy, you know how that is. I'll talk to my buddy in Immigration and see if we can't work a deal for your visa..."

Zoe was blushing like a new bride already and she was only officially engaged for a few hours. The wedding was set for the next spring, when Glen would be back from 'official business'.

As the cab drove around the corner towards the flat Zoe shared with Danny, Glen picked up his mobile and answered a call.

"Yeah Bill," Glen said, "I'll see you at the bar tonight."

Bill was a fellow CIA spook at the American embassy; he and Christine Dale formed a team with Glen in London. "So how'd the proposal go?" Bill asked.

"It went well. Zoe said yes." Glen replied.

"I guess your partying days are numbered." Bill replied.

"Says you." Glen replied, "I can easily enjoy partying as usual, hook up with a few hotties on the side."

"What about Zoe?" Bill replied.

"What about Zoe? She's in love and thus she's blinded." Glen replied, "I guess you gotta marry 'em to keep 'em these days. So I'll see you at the bar...The one where they serve beer cold, not at room temperature..."

* * *

The next day Tom dropped Mia off in a different wing of Thames House for vetting, or being screened by Security Service. He put down his briefcase next to his desk, slightly annoyed he'd missed his morning run.

"Someone's in a mood today." Zoe said. Tom stared at her, Zoe was still her usual unflappable and businesslike self, but there was a glow about her.

"Look in the mirror, Zoe." Tom deadpanned, and then did a double take. The ring on Zoe's right hand definitely wasn't there last night.

"Glen set a date." Zoe replied, smiling.

"I know that." Danny piped in, he'd been sitting at a nearby computer. "You bloody were glowing since you came back in the cab."

"The bloke didn't drive you home?" Tom replied.

"He had to work." Zoe protested.

"Still it can't be that far a drive from Notting Hill to your flat." Tom replied.

"Zoe, you had to have called everyone in the rolodex last night." Danny groaned, "Kept me bloody awake all night. Thankfully Tom forgot that we were supposed to run together this morning."

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Tom replied.

"Help me." Danny moaned, "Zoe, please save me. The man's insane."

"You volunteered to run with Tom." Zoe replied, "It shouldn't surprise you that Tom runs a lot of kilometers a day."

"Where he gets all that energy I don't know." Danny replied, "I mean never train with him while he's cross training because he'll swim 2000 meters, get out of the pool, change and then run five miles at a brisk pace. I almost died."

"You know what they say in the Paras, craphat." Tom said, using the Para slang term for any soldier that wasn't in the Airborne, "_Utrinque Paratus. _Ready for Anything."

Tom and Danny both had served three years in the Army, but at different times. For Tom it had been a continuation of a family tradition of military service began at the age of seventeen. Unfortunately a parachuting injury sustained in his third year of service medically retired him. He had already been taking correspondence courses to further his education, at his father's urging, and finished a final year at the University before joining Five.

Danny had served in 14 Intelligence Unit for two years after completing a tour with the Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers. Technical expertise and observational abilities were Danny's best traits. After he left the Army he was drifting around London for a while and then he met a Leonard Barry (really Tom Quinn), who suggested they have lunch. Danny applied to and was accepted to MI-5.

"We're not in the Paras, Tom." Zoe replied.

"I know that." Tom replied, "But one has to be ready for any eventualities."

"I'd love to see you lift my max." Danny said, "I about killed you in the weight room."

"But can you catch me." Tom replied. The difference physically, other than the fact that Danny was black, between the two men was obvious. Danny was short and fairly muscular where Tom was compact and lean, built like a runner. Both men were avid rugby players and regularly played with a local health club's team.

Danny, his powers of observation being what they were, saw that Tom seemed more than slightly miffed about Zoe's impending wedding. He'd suspected that Tom was in love with Zoe for the longest time, but was too much of a professional to admit it. He figured he would talk to him about it.

* * *

"Tom, I still can't imagine where you get all this energy from? You'd think that injury means slow down..." Danny gasped as he ran on Tom's right side and slightly behind.

"Training Danny, training. One of my takeaways from 3 Para was an appreciation of fitness." Tom replied.

"So what do you think?" Danny asked as they ran along through the pathways of the park.

"About what?" Tom asked, as they jogged along at a rapid pace.

"Zoe's wedding." Danny replied.

"What about it?" Tom replied, more defensively than he'd have liked to have come off.

"Was that irritation I just heard?" Danny replied.

"Danny, get off it." Tom replied.

"Tom, for God's sake, if you feel the way I think you do about Zoe, say so." Danny replied.

"Danny, there's nothing of that sort going on between Zoe and I." Tom replied, accelerating. Danny, being the faster sprinter, put on a burst of speed to catch up.

"Not according to Mia." Danny replied. He had been 'quizmaster' or the person who was in charge of debriefing Mia. As they had talked, Danny found Mia to be a charming young lady, every inch the princess without the royal aloofness he'd come to expect of royalty and heads of state.

Tom accelerated again. Danny put on a burst of speed. Tom may have been not as good with quick bursts of speed as Danny was, but his endurance was a lot higher. Danny, conversely had been a 200 meter champion in his school days, but running long distances was taxing for him. The two men went on and on for an hour trying to wear each other out, Danny by sprinting at maximum speed, Tom by making long but tiring routes.

Both men's mobile phones went off just then. "Danny, we're heading back to Thames House. There's a car at the edge of the park." Tom began, and grinned, "Race you there."

"Wanker!" Danny groaned as Tom began to run towards the parked Range Rover at the edge of the park.

* * *

"Have a good run?" Zoe asked Danny as he came out of the men's locker.

"As soon as I find my lungs I'll answer that question." Danny replied. Just then Tom came out of the locker. He smelled freshly showered and looked fresh as a daisy, not as if he'd just run eight miles around London.

"Remind me never to run with Tom again." Danny said.

"Briefing room in five minutes." Malcolm said. He was an older gentleman, not a field agent, but one who's lightning quick thinking often meant the difference between life and death for operatives in the field. He was also in Tessa's section.

* * *

Tessa Phillips, an older woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, was the briefing officer. She had been with MI-5 for over twenty years, seemingly content with heading her counter-terrorist section.

"This is the burglar whom Interpol knows as the Black Cat." Tessa said, indicating a grainy image of a masked figure, obviously a woman with very athletic curves, "She is believed to be planning something in the UK."

Because he was in more than a slight mood Tom said, "Really Tessa, unless she's planning the theft of the Crown Jewels I don't see why the Grid has to bother with her."

"Not quite the Crown Jewels, but the Tiger's Eye necklace is believed to be her target. It's now on display at the British Museum, in London." Tessa replied, snidely adding, "If you were a more cultured man you'd figure that out."

"It's still Interpol's problem." Danny piped in, "It is a national treasure, true, but why is it important?"

"It was a gift to Her Majesty, Queen Victoria from the long deceased George Gracey, as a tribute when he dined at Buckingham Palace." Tessa replied, "The reason the Grid (another term for MI-5) is involved is because Interpol requested our best surveillance experts. Danny, you're up."

"Tessa, then if Danny's going, I should as well." Tom replied, approaching her after the briefing, "As his team leader, it's my responsibility to bring him along."

"I'm only borrowing Danny for this assignment. He's the best we have." Tessa said.

Tom wasn't about to argue with Tessa, but for some reason she seemed to sense he wasn't exactly at his best and was trying to get ahead in the office. He really did not want to deal with Tessa's underhandedness today. He had too much on his mind.

"Fine, but try to take Danny past this operation and you and Harry will hear from me." Tom said, icily.

With a catty smile Tessa said, "You are more of a professional than to permit your personal problems to enter the office. After all, you are Harry's favorite..."

Tom was Harry's best officer overall, and Tessa felt slighted by that fact. As she was speaking Zoe walked by and Tessa continued, "...but as bright as you are, you can't see that you've missed your chance Tom."

* * *

"What was that all about, Tom?" Zoe asked as they walked toward the parking lot through the lobby some time later, "Sounded like you and Tessa were having a row."

"That was just Tessa being herself." Tom replied, "That mean's our team's a man short, again."

"Tessa's good about returning people she borrows to their team leaders. I mean she returned me to your section after I finished helping her a month ago." Zoe replied.

"Zoe, I've got to head for the museum straightaway." Danny said, as he jogged to catch up, "Could you hold on to my driving permit?"

Zoe took the card and put it in her pocket. Danny was undercover this time as a museum security guard. Mia was walking with them back to the parking lot.

"Well I'd best get going before I miss the Tube." Zoe replied.

"Wait, isn't Glen supposed to pick you up?" Tom asked.

"Glen said he had to work late, couldn't say why of course, but he had to cancel." Zoe said.

"He's cheating on you." Mia said, half jokingly, not knowing she was in fact right.

"Mia." Tom said, taking the tone of a father correcting a daughter.

"Tom, maybe you should give her a ride home. I don't mind." Mia said.

"I'm not sure if Zoe would like one." Tom replied.

"You didn't ask her." Mia replied.

"I am, in fact, here Tom, so if you want to, ask me?" Zoe replied icily.

Two heads in the parking lot turned suddenly, and Zoe blushed, realizing it sounded like she just propositioned Tom. Not for the first time she wondered what it would be like if she in fact did so, in fact she wondered what it would be like being between Tom and the mattress of his bed...

"I'm sorry. Zoe, would you like a ride home?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Zoe replied.

* * *

"So we're still on for shopping downtown on Saturday, right Zoe?" Mia asked as they pulled up to Zoe's street.

"I'll come along, but keep in mind I don't have your financial resources." Zoe replied, smiling.

"I'm kind of a princess in exile, Zoe." Mia replied, "So I'm not as well off as I had been."

"Well, I'd best get going, my landlady's likely to start honking like a goose if I don't pay the rent right now." Zoe replied.

"I'll see you later Zoe." Mia replied, as they climbed out of Tom's Saab.

"Zoe, you're rent is overdue." A voice belonging to an older Chinese woman sounded out a window.

"I'll be right over Mrs. Hien..." Zoe replied.

"I'll leave you to your task." Tom said, smiling and got back into the car.

* * *

"Tom, why didn't you say anything?" Mia asked.

"Zoe's engaged right now, in case you didn't know. She's getting married soon." Tom replied.

"It's not over till the ring changes hands." Mia said, "Tell Zoe you love her."

"What?" Tom said, as he spoke the light turned red.

"WATCH OUT!" Mia shouted as the Saab ran through a red light to the serenade of screeching tires and honking horns.

"Mia, for God's sake don't scare me like that." Tom began.

"Me scare_ you_?" Mia replied, "Right when I mentioned you love Zoe your heart just skipped beats."

"Bollocks." Tom replied.

Just then the blue siren lights of the London Constabulary car loomed large in Tom's rearview mirror. _Can this day possibly get any worse? _Tom thought.

"Excuse me, I need to see your license and registration please." The police officer said.

* * *

Zoe wondered what was wrong with Tom as she put her coat onto the coat rack. After she'd announced her upcoming wedding he'd been acting a little odd. She knew asking him directly was a bad idea, because Tom would likely not give a straight answer.

_Tom Quinn, easily the most enigmatic man I've ever met. _Zoe thought as she turned on the stove to brew herself some tea. She still had that nice assortment of herbal teas Tom had bought her as a birthday present the month before. She put the raspberry blend into the kettle and began to read the newspaper, it was going on about the Black Cat and numerous heists she'd supposedly pulled.

After about three minutes Zoe didn't feel like reading the paper. She'd had too much on her mind, namely Tom. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. _Why are you thinking about Tom? He sees you as a friend and that's all he thinks of you as. Besides you're marrying Glen..._

"I'm pleased to meet, my name is Mrs. Glen Gulia. My name is Zoe Gulia..." Zoe began, with a heavy sigh she said, "My name is Mrs. Thomas Quinn, Tom and I were glad you could come to our wedding."

_That last one sounded right? _Zoe thought. That was the last thing she did think before a sweet smelling pad was forced over her mouth and nose...

* * *

"And when I wake up in the morning you're the first person who pops into my head." Tom began as he walked up the stairs to Zoe's flat. "I always wonder how you've been, if you've been sleeping well..."

Tom knocked on the door, after a delay of about a minute Tom said, "Zoe? Are you in there?"

Tom knocked again and waited, becoming increasingly more worried as time wore on. He looked underneath the floor mat, finding the spare key Zoe usually hid under a loose tile, and opened the apartment.

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the tea was finished, the kettle whistling. The TV was on, but there was no sign of Zoe. Tom's first thought was that she'd gone out, but that idea died when he saw the tea kettle.

"Zoe?" Tom shouted.

Tom heard a thump and a muffled grunt. He moved silently, and slowly, because Zoe's attacker might well be in the flat still. He heard the grunts and thumping coming from Zoe's bedroom and he tried the knob. It was jammed shut. With a couple solid kicks Tom opened the door.

Tom heard more muffled grunts coming from what appeared to be a few bedsheets and a comforter lying on the floor. He unfurled it to find Zoe tied up and gagged in the middle of the roll. Lengths of rope tied her hands, pinioned her arms, and bound her ankles and knees. A dish towel was tied around her mouth. He undid the dish towel and removed the rag stuffed inside her mouth.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure. One moment I'm washing up in the bathroom, the next I wake up wrapped in all my linens and gagged with my dirty laundry." Zoe replied with a half smile.

"Here, I'd best get you to the hospital to get you checked out. Pack a bag." Tom said.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Easy, you're staying at my flat for the night." Tom replied, "The Police and Special Branch will be through here."

"I can sleep in Danny's room." Zoe said, "They'll likely post a constable in the hall."

"Zoe, I'm not likely to sleep well if I know you're home alone where you just had a break in." Tom replied.

Zoe's jaw dropped. _Dear God did he just say that? _She thought.

_Dear God did I just say that aloud. _Tom thought as Zoe went into the next room to pack a bag.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Famous Last Words

Famous Last Words...

Disclaimer: Same as before...

CV – In the movie, the Princess Diaries Mia had a boyfriend named Michael.

* * *

"It's just so disconcerting..." Zoe said as they waited outside her apartment, "You're home is your sanctuary and yet you never realize how vulnerable you are."

Zoe seemed on the verge of tears, an emotional side of her that she rarely let show. Tom put an arm around her, pulling her close, giving her his best, 'Cheer up' smile. Zoe sniffled lightly, and Tom saw a tear forming in one of her eyes.

_God, it always puts a hole in my heart whenever I have seen Zoe cry. And I've seen her in tears once before, once is one time too many. _Tom thought as he gently brushed it away.

The police arrived and went through the evidence. A young constable, about twenty-one years old, approached them. Zoe gave them a brief rundown of what had happened to her, what she remembered and the like.

"Did you notice anything about your assailant, ma'am?" the constable asked.

"It happened so quickly, I almost couldn't determine gender. All I know, as she pressed the rag against my face was that she was female." Zoe replied.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" the constable said.

Feeling rather irascible, Zoe said, "Unless men somehow grow breasts I realized my assailant was female. There was also an apple scented shampoo that I remembered smelling before the rag came over my face."

The constable patiently asked for disqualifying prints from both Tom and Zoe, and sent them on their way.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. No sensitive material was ever brought into an MI-5 officer's home, it was simply bad practice to remove classified items from Thames House.

"I'm fine." Zoe replied as they walked out of the apartment.

"Here, I'll get your bag." Tom said, offering a hand out.

"Tom, it's alright," Zoe replied, "I can handle it."

"Humor me." Tom replied, "Please."

_God that's so sweet of him. _Zoe thought, "Thanks Tom."

Tom took the backpack and noticed a paperback sticking out of Zoe's coat pocket. He couldn't help but notice the title, _American Haunted Houses. _Tom chuckled lightly and for some reason Zoe felt her cheeks redden.

_Great, now he's laughing at me. _Zoe thought. She was about to grace him with a cutting remark when Tom said, "I wasn't laughing at you, Zoe, I was thinking it's a coincidence you and Mia are reading the same book. Or rather were. Mia finished it last night, stayed up till 2 AM, thank God that the Grid's covering my Internet bill in this case."

"It's called raising a teenager Tom." Zoe replied.

"I'm not her father, Zoe..." Tom replied, "I'd have to have been her age if I was."

"I know that, Tom, but you're practically a father figure to her right now." Zoe replied.

"So, what mansion are you reading about now? I saw a BBC documentary on American Haunted Houses once and watched it the night after Ellie left." Tom replied, "I guess I was bored initially but there are some really odd tales these places have associated with them."

"It's about the Gracey Manor. A hundred or so years ago the Gracey's were giants of the shipping industry, and smuggling industry as well." Zoe replied, "Supposedly its last owner, Edward Gracey, was involved with a black woman and that was seen as taboo by the high society at the time. He wanted to elope with her, but rather than escalate a taboo marriage Elizabeth, that was her name, took the easy way out and killed herself. So sad that they loved each other but couldn't be together. Edward Gracey hanged himself a few weeks later. It is said that his house is America's most haunted site."

"Romantic." Tom remarked, half sarcastically, "First he loses the woman he loves, then he kills himself."

"Let's not forget his ghost inhabits the grounds, a spirit restless until united once more with the woman he loves." Zoe replied.

"Zoe, I hardly believe in all this tripe regarding haunted houses..." Tom replied.

"Tom, what would you give up for love? Your career? Your life?" Zoe asked, "Maybe emotions so intense leave echoes, like the fact you're still moping over Ellie leaving you."

"When I find out what I'm willing to risk for love I'll let you know." Tom replied, "I do have a history of relationships gone to hell."

"I think it's marvelous that Glen's thinking of giving up his posting here in London after we're married and going to teach at the CIA's Farm (the spy school) in Langley so that we can raise a family." Zoe replied.

At this Tom thought, _Should I give up my career by telling Zoe how I feel? Should I throw it away on something that might not pan out? She's a co-worker, a close friend that you've grown closer too since Ellie left. But that doesn't mean it will work out. Look at your cousin, Russell. That's how his marriage went to hell..._

_The poor thing, he's probably still hurt about Ellie. Please Tom open up, let me help you. _Zoe thought. _Maybe that's why he didn't want to answer my question, he still wrestles with the dilemma, loved one or career?_

Tom said, as they drove along London's streets, "I'll pop by the video store and pick up a movie or two. You're choice." Tom replied.

"You're too kind." Zoe replied, smiling despite her incredibly stressful day.

* * *

Katrina Gracey was rather annoyed that her observation post had been compromised. She was using the woman's apartment as a place to observe a possible stash site for the Tiger's Eye Necklace. She hadn't expected the woman to come home as early as she did and so she did what she had to do. She'd knocked the woman out, dragged her into the other room, tied her up and gagged her with her own laundry and wrapped her in bed sheets.

It would take a lot of observation of the British Museum, including watching the routines of every guard before she could plan the heist. It wasn't going to be easy. Interpol had her on the top twenty most wanted list; from her last heists in the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, France, and Belgium.

Museum security must have hired a new guard, the black man that was making his rounds in the exhibit Katrina was casing was new. Right now she was looking for all the world like a tourist taking photographs of London at night. These shots were more than simply mementos. They were visual aids for her planned heist.

Interpol, based on the nature of her most daring heists, taking jewelry from very much hardened facilities, believed she was using high tech gadgetry to defeat the latest security measures in museums throughout the United States and Europe. Quite the contrary, Katrina's mode of operation was good old fashion athletic ability and sound planning.

* * *

Danny Hunter, under the alias of Aaron Colinsworth, security guard at the Royal British Museum, walked his assigned area for the fourth time that hour. He made a seemingly innocuous phone call as soon as he reached the guard hut.

The person on the other end of the phone would respond with, "Hughes Cleaning Service."

"Yes, this is the British Museum." Danny replied.

"How's the silver?" MI5 HQ replied.

"It's not tarnished." Danny replied, indicating that everything was fine. Every hour on the hour Danny would phone HQ.

To be honest there was nothing really of any interest to report. There was that young woman, about nineteen or so, who seemed quite interested in the Museum. Danny kept the raven haired young woman in the back of his mind. There was something odd about her, she seemed to be mentally noting the layout of the building a lot and the questions she asked were certainly way above the intellectual ability of the average nineteen year old.

_Danny, come on, don't be a tosser, really gifted nineteen year olds do exist. _Danny thought, _I can just see the look on Tessa's face when I mention my only probable suspect is a bloody nineteen year old girl. _

Danny put the phone down and sat down at the computer, opened up a private e-mail account, fired off a status report in code to his handler and sat down to watch the security cameras again.

* * *

"Oh my God, you're reading the same book?" Mia asked, when she spied Zoe's book.

"I've been thumbing through it." Zoe replied, "Glen gave it to me as a birthday present last year."

"Have you read the Gracey Manor story?" Mia asked, "It's so sad."

"Not to sound pessimistic, but what was Gracey expecting?" Tom asked, "I mean his romance with Elizabeth could only have only ended badly."

"Tom, where's your romantic side?" Zoe said.

"Yeah, how can you be so heartless?" Mia asked, "Just because Ellie left you months ago doesn't mean you should distrust romance out of hand. Stop being so paranoid?"

"I am not paranoid, at least not more than my job requires." Tom replied, coolly.

"Tom, when was the last time you had a date?" Mia asked. Tom shot her a 'Mind your business young lady' look when Zoe fired off an equally dirty look his way.

"Women, Tom, are like sisters, we band together all the time." Zoe replied.

The two had known each other for less than a few days and already they were ganging up on Tom to badger him. _God Save the Queen. Bollocks to that, God Save my Sanity. _Tom thought.

"Well, I need to use the little girl's toilet." Zoe said, "Don't start the movie without me."

"What did you guys rent?" Mia asked.

Zoe was out of earshot, and so didn't hear the subsequent conversation. "OK, so you rented Man on Fire, typical guy flick, you must've picked this one." Mia said.

Tom rolled his eyes, "I picked it, but Zoe wanted to watch it as well. She's a big Denzel Washington fan, says he's very talented."

"Alright, nuff said." Mia replied, "Wait a minute, the Wedding Singer? That's definitely a chick flick."

"Zoe picked that one." Tom replied.

"I didn't think she was an Adam Sandler fan." Mia replied.

"She's just been through a bad time, Mia, so we picked something lighthearted to start out the evening." Tom replied.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"Someone broke into her flat earlier today." Tom said, "Left her tied up in her own bedroom, didn't take anything, but the Police and Special Branch have been through there and will be there all night. So I asked her to pack a couple of things and she could stay the night here."

"Ooh," Mia smiled, "Should I have left you two alone."

"Mia for God's sake, we're adults, not a pair of hormone crazed teenagers..." Tom replied, "And besides, Zoe's marrying Glen."

"Tom, since when has prior engagement distracted romance." Mia said.

"Mia, this isn't a bloody fairy tale. It's not as if I can run off with Zoe and live happily ever after." Tom replied, at Mia's knowing smile he added, "Look at how the Gracey affair ended, first the bloke's lover dies, he kills himself, now his disembodied ghost haunts the mansion."

"That's so romantic." Mia said, "He couldn't live without her in life, now he can't move on without her in the afterlife. And didn't you say that haunted houses and the like were, quote, all this tripe, unquote."

"Zoe must've told you." Tom said, "Listen, whether I believe in ghosts or not is irrelevant, I was using the Gracey story to illustrate the point. Real life romances aren't that easy..."

"Speak for yourself Tom." Mia said, "My boyfriend, Michael, and I have a 'fairy tale romance' if you will."

Tom rolled his eyes, giving her a world weary smile. "Well, I'm off to go talk to him." Mia said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Zoe appeared just then, "What was that all about?"

"Mia's just so excited about phoning her boyfriend in the states." Tom replied, "God, were we ever so young."

"Tom, you'll be alright. You'll find someone eventually." Zoe replied.

_I've already found that someone, but she's marrying another bloke. _Tom thought, but replied with a small smile, "True, but until then, cynical and world weary I remain."

Tom and Zoe watched the movie, and as they reached the scene where Adam Sandler was about to profess his love to Drew Barrymore, Tom swore he saw a tear in Zoe's eye. Gently he wiped it away.

_I've been there before. _Tom thought. As the movie wore on, a familiar film both of them had seen, Zoe yawned tiredly. It really had been a rather trying day. The door chime rang and they heard Mia getting the two pizzas Tom had ordered earlier.

They ate in front of the television in comfortable silence as Mia walked about the house, talking on the cordless phone to Michael and Lilly, her boyfriend and her best friend respectively. Zoe leaned closer to Tom, in a friendly sort of way. Within a few seconds she was asleep.

Tom took a moment to admire Zoe's sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful despite the hellish afternoon and evening she had been suffering. Tom wanted to move her to the bed, to tuck her in, but the moment he stirred he heard Zoe mumble something and her eyes open a bit.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Tom replied, "It's alright."

Zoe felt warmth as she leaned against Tom. _Maybe it's the fact that Tom's flat is built like Fort Knox, with all the latest security measures. _She thought, as she lay sleeping.

Tom smiled faintly as he watched Zoe sleep. It was a sad smile, though, because he realized this was likely the closest he would ever get to her. Holding her close, because he instinctively knew she needed the comfort he felt his own eyelids growing heavy. Before he knew it, Tom was asleep...

* * *

Mia finished her lengthy international phone call. She could hear the end credits to the Wedding Singer in the next room and what she saw next had to be the most adorable sight. Tom and Zoe were both fast asleep on the couch. Zoe was facing Tom's right side, leaning against it. Tom lay asleep as well, eyes closed, his arm around Zoe's waistline. Both of them looked so content, like they actually belonged in each others arms...

Mia took a blanket and gently draped it around the shoulders of her two newest favorite adults. Tom might be a bit uptight sometimes; a bit too unemotional, but she liked him. Zoe was definitely the big sister she never had. Despite having known Zoe for only a few days, Mia clicked with her on so many levels.

She took a photograph with her digital camera, what she would do with it, she didn't yet know. She definitely thought that picture was a meaningfully beautiful one and planned to maybe show them this covertly taken shot later on.

* * *

Hanging in the air, Tom's words, "Zoe, I hardly believe in all this tripe regarding haunted houses."

The question was: Is he right?

* * *

TBC (The Alex/Mia pairing will go...I just need a reason to explain why Michael and Mia broke up and what you think Mia should do with Tom and Zoe's picture...)


	7. Something Afoot

Something Afoot?

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Tom awoke first, feeling that strange sensation one usually feels when waking up in a strange place. He noticed Zoe sleeping right beside him, and he could see that she was out cold. Tom almost always awoke at about 6 o'clock every morning for his morning run and could see it was that time. He gently settled Zoe in a more comfortable position on the couch, draping the blanket around her, tucking her just under her chin. He was rewarded with a contented sight and a sleepy smile. He went into the next room, got changed for his morning run and headed out.

As he started going down his street, he felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was happy, having woken up beside the woman he secretly loved. He was sad because she was marrying another man. As he made another turn, running alongside a canal from the Thames, he breathed in the brisk fall air. It always made him feel alive, going for a run in this weather. Thoughts about Zoe either disappeared altogether or were of the warm and fuzzy variety.

* * *

"Mia, have you seen Tom?" Zoe asked, as she awoke from her slumber that Saturday morning.

"No, I haven't." Mia said, "Tom usually goes for a run in the mornings, he should be back by seven."

"I hope he's back soon, we've got our rugby match with a few of the blokes from the office." Zoe replied. At Mia's quizzical look, "We play rugby ever Saturday, against whoever Harry can find or against each other if we get enough people."

Zoe rummaged through her bag, coming out with a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue long sleeved rugby jersey. Right about then she heard the electronic lock of Tom's front door beep and saw a sweating, ruddy complexioned Tom walk in.

"I wonder where all that energy comes from." Zoe remarked, "It's almost as if we don't have a match today."

"I know we have a match, Zoe." Tom replied, "It wasn't unusual, back when I was in the Paras, that we'd have a morning run and then we'd have a sports afternoon."

"Sports afternoon, Tom?" Mia asked.

"It's an Army tradition." Tom said, "If we've got no other training scheduled we go out into a field and play a game of cricket, rugby, football or some other sport."

"Ah." Mia replied.

Tom went to the shower, washed up and changed into a rugby jersey and jogging pants of his own. The trio stepped into Tom's Saab and drove out to the playing field near Thames House.

* * *

"Oi, hullo Tom. Fancy seeing you here, wanker?" a big six footer built like a thick old oak tree said.

"Great, we're playing against Special Branch." Zoe said.

"No, mate, we're cooperating with you blokes. We're playing some wankers from the American Embassy." Tiny said. He was an old friend of Tom's from his days in the Parachute Regiment and was now a member of the Special Air Service detachment working for Special Branch.

"These guys are real aggressive ruggers." Zoe remarked to Mia, "The SAS games are rough. Danny twisted his ankle after Tiny tackled him."

"Speaking of which, we were a man short. No one does defense like Danny." Tom replied.

"But we've still got our top scorer." Zoe replied.

"Yes, I'm still here." Tom said, smiling.

"Oh bollocks Tom, I score more points than you and you know it." Zoe said, "I scored fourteen of twenty points last week."

"That was a fluke." Tom replied.

"Not to mention the game before..." Zoe said.

"That's because I kept running interference and passing the ball to you." Tom replied.

"Tom, the team would be lost without me..." Zoe replied, wiggling her hips in mock seduction as she headed for the bench.

"Oh the Yanks are 'ere." Tiny said.

Harry Pearce appeared just then, his pudgy frame causing a laugh from one of the American Embassy Marines. "Don't let the gut fool you." Zoe said to Mia, "Harry's actually quite agile."

Glen waved at them, wearing what had to be a newly purchased rugby jersey. All the American team was wearing brand new jerseys, ones that appeared to have been custom made from a shop in Soho. By contrast all the British team was wearing older, well used jerseys.

"Fancy playing you here, Tom." A blonde haired woman said, as she walked up to Tom. She was obviously an American by her voice and her jersey.

"Christine, never figured you to enjoy the sport." Tom said, coldly.

"I guess things with Ellie didn't pan out?" Christine said. She and Tom once had an intimate relationship. After Ellie left, Tom considered calling Christine again for at least another one night stand, but a developing friendship with Zoe changed all that.

"They didn't." Tom replied, neutrally.

"Well, why didn't you call me? Don't friends come to each other for help?" Christine asked.

"They do. But I didn't need help." Tom replied. In a huff Christine walked across the field back to the American side. She began 'stretching' but it was clear it was an attempt to show herself off to the men.

The game started and seesawed back and forth, the US Marines on the American team giving the British team a run for their money. Even Tom was starting to really break a sweat.

"Tom, I'm open!" Zoe shouted.

Tom threw a long pass down the field just as Glen tackled him around the waist. He got shakily back up to his feet just as Zoe caught the ball with Christine chasing her. Tom smiled triumphantly, knowing this point was as good as won. Christine was sprinting like mad, catching up to Zoe, but she ran the point in before getting tackled.

Despite being slightly dirtied by the tackle Zoe managed to cheer with the rest of her team mates. Tom turned to Glen saying, "It seems like your fiancée can play a mean game of rugby."

"Don't get cocky, Brit." Glen replied.

Glen caught the ball one of the Marines had thrown his way. He began to run it in, past Tom only to be grabbed by Harry. Glen managed to break free of the older Englishman's grip only to have a walking landmass send him to the deck. Tiny came barreling into him at full speed.

"Great save Tiny!" Tom shouted from across the field, to Glen he shouted, "Nice try, mate. No one gets past Tiny on defense."

At a break in the game, Glen's mobile went off and he picked it up. "Uh oh, I've got to go." Glen said, "Work calls."

Glen stepped into his late model Mercedes SUV and drove off. Tiny shouted, "Wanker!"

The game continued to see saw back and forth. It was just as Tom had caught a pass Zoe had lobbed his way that a drama occurred. The ball left Zoe's hands as she was tackled by a big, strapping US Marine. It was when they hit the ground that Zoe felt her wrist pop. She stood up and promptly winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" the Marine asked her.

"My wrist hurts." Zoe said, wincing.

"Doc!" the Marine shouted.

A compact, muscular little fellow, a Navy hospital corpsman (medics of the Navy that travel with Marines) came up. He went to examine Zoe as Tom came running in.

"It's swollen pretty badly." The corpsman said, in a soft Texas accent, "It looks like a nasty bruising around the radius. I'd say it's a sprain, but take her to the hospital and get her examined."

"I'll take her." Tom volunteered, "Come along Mia, we'd best get Zoe to the hospital."

The trio walked towards Tom's Saab, Zoe nursing her left hand gingerly, wincing a couple of times when she tried to flex her wrist. Tom opened the passenger side door of the car, on it's left side, and fastened Zoe's seatbelt for her.

_That was awful sweet of him to do that. _Zoe thought. _He could've called an ambulance but he chose to take you there himself. _

"Zoe, stay put, I'll get you some ice." Tom said, walking to the lorry parked beside them and took a bag of ice from the chest in the back and put it on Zoe's wrist.

She hissed lightly in pain but welcomed the coldness against the pain. "Tom, thank you."

"I don't think I'd want to see you trying to go back to your flat without your flat mate in to help you out." Tom replied, "As a boss and a friend I'd rather you stay with me until Danny gets back."

_Nice try Tom, playing the concerned friend card. _Mia thought. _C'mon damn it, make your move._

As they drove down the road, a song familiar to Mia began to play on the radio. The announcer said that Michael, Mia's boyfriend, had a concert with his band in London starting the next weekend.

"Tom! Can I go to the concert?" Mia asked.

"Absolutely not." Tom replied, "Your best defense is the fact that no one knows you're there. If the press sees you, you're compromised and whoever the Heartless have searching for you could be lead straight to your location."

"Tom, for God's sake, she's traveled incognito before." Zoe began, "If she gets a backstage pass and we sneak her in with Joe, her bodyguard, we'll be fine."

"Thank you Zoe." Mia said.

"For God's sake, don't start the teaming up thing about this, this could possibly be serious." Tom remarked.

"And I'm serious." Zoe replied, "You do have a contact with the police."

"Right." Tom replied.

* * *

Glen Gulia proceeded down the dark alley. A hooded figure stood at the end. "So the Princess is in fact here?"

"Yes." Glen replied.

"You've been a very good help for us, Mr. Gulia. My Mistress will be pleased." The figure said, "Now there is still more you must do..."

"I've told you the Princess' location." Glen replied, "What more do you want?"

"Tell me, Mr. Gulia, do you want your fiancée to find out your cheating ways." The hooded figure said. He was a bloke, a lean fellow, wearing a gortex parka.

"No...I." Glen replied.

"Good. Another ten thousand pounds for your trouble, and another twenty-thousand awaits. You don't want your gambling, drinking, and sex spending to come from your pocket do you?" the figure replies, "I will contact you with more instructions..."

* * *

"Now ice that wrist up and don't use it too much." The doctor said, putting a brace on her hand.

As they walked out of the hospital Zoe said,"An hour's worth of painful waiting for something I'd already guessed at."

"Zoe," Tom said, "If you were hurt, I'm not about to clear you for duty. I'd mandate staying at home and bed rest for three days."

Tom spent the entire wait in the ER, and in fact had been mistaken for Zoe's fiancé by at least one nurse.

Tom remembered what transpired not more than an hour ago, He'd been sitting in a twin seat with Zoe, turning pages in a magazine for her when the nurse came in. The nurse came in to take them to the doctor when she noticed Zoe's engagement ring.

"Your very lucky." The nurse said.

"Excuse me?" Zoe said.

"You have such a devoted fiancé." The nurse said.

At this Zoe had politely said to the nurse she and Tom were just friends. But the young nurse gave her a 'should you be marrying this other gentleman' look before taking them to meet the doctor.

* * *

Tonight. That's when the heist would be. Tonight the Tiger's Eye Necklace would be returned to its rightful owners, the Gracey clan. Spread out over a table were photographs, blueprints and guide maps. On these were marked the locations of guard routes, security cameras and arcs of vision, and other things a burglar should pay attention to.

Katrina tied back her dark hair in a severe bun, taking the time to admire her physique. She had a lean, athletic physique, with small, firm breasts and a gymnast's coordination. Her black catsuit was zipped back up, and she decided to read a book to kill the two hours before sunset.

* * *

TBC...(Don't worry, more to come, just wait till next Saturday)


	8. Of Burglars and Lovers

Of Burglars and Lovers

Disclaimer: Same as before...The goalie for the British soccer team in this story is made up for the storyline purposes.

* * *

Danny Hunter walked through the museum's suit of armor display. It was only three days and nights on the job, but he decided right away he hated the armor exhibit. It was so creepy to walk down the long hallway full of suits of armor. As childish as it sounded he almost expected the armor suits to come alive and start chasing him...

"Blue Falcon, status report." Came the call through the false hearing aid Danny wore, which really was a two-way radio. The voice wasn't Tessa, who was running this operation, it was Tom.

"Fine, but this place is bloody creepy at night." Danny said.

"Frightened of armored suits, are we?" Tom said, "Aren't we a little old to believe in ghosts?"

Half an hour ago Harry had called up Tom and Zoe to reinforce Tessa's operation. Tessa seemed mildly annoyed, but welcomed the help anyway. She had figured Tom and his team would steal the glory at some point. But she would get the last laugh. The three 'agents' she was running really didn't exist, and a grand total of ten thousand pounds of government money would be hers.

"Tom, piss off..." Danny groaned as the wind howled outside. He shivered, but it was more from the fear than anything else.

The long walk through the suit of armor corridor seemed to stretch forever, the beam of light from the flashlight being the only source of light. "It's OK Danny," he said to himself, quietly, "Ghosts don't exist. There's no such thing. These armor suits don't have anyone in them and..."

He heard what sounded like ghastly breathing behind his left shoulder and whipped around, reaching for his pepper spray. There was nothing behind him, it was someone breathing heavily over the other side of the two-way radio. He heard Zoe laughing lightly on the other end.

"Sod you Zoe..." Danny muttered through the radio-link.

* * *

Looking at the screen in the surveillance van, Zoe saw the look of fright on Danny's face. She chuckled lightly, "I'd best keep you on your toes, Danny."

Tom shot her a slightly disapproving glare, and Zoe felt her body temperature drop a couple degrees. It wasn't just from Tom's stare; it was the fact that Tom opened the mirrored windows in the van a slight, letting the fall chill in. She'd learned on surveillance operations with Tom that he'd make the temperature in the car just a bit chillier to keep everyone keen. That still didn't mean it didn't bug Zoe.

"Tom, have you ever heard of tea, or coffee?" Zoe asked, "We have a lot of tea in front seat if you're sleepy."

"Caffeine, Zoe, makes spikes of wakefulness and then you crash." Tom replied.

Zoe sighed; this was going to be a long night. What could Harry possibly have been thinking to stick her in a van for a late night surveillance operation when nothing was likely to happen?

* * *

_A few more meters Danny, and you'll be out of this creepy exhibit. _Danny thought.

"If I ever see one more armor suit in my life I'll bloody go nuts..." Danny said, aloud.

"I'll be sure to buy you one for your birthday." Tom replied.

"Sod off Tom..." Danny groaned.

Suddenly one of the armor suits shifted slightly with a few clanks and clangs. It was the Germanic knight carrying a rather wicked looking pole ax. It moved a few centimeters, not appreciably, but enough for Danny to notice.

"Get...me...out...of...here..." Danny said nervously to himself.

"For God's sake Danny, that was likely a mouse inside the armor trying to find it's way out." Tessa said, "It happened last night and you damn near had a heart attack." Tom, Zoe, and Tessa were all in the surveillance van with a couple surveillance blokes just outside the museum grounds.

The armored suit moved again and Danny kept an eye on it. "Bollocks, Tessa's probably right. There's no such thing as haunted suits of armor." Danny said to himself.

Danny hadn't moved more than a couple of steps before he heard the armor creak again. _No such thing as haunted armored suits, hah!? Tom if you were in here with me I'd throw you in front of the thing, wanker. _Danny thought.

"I am not afraid..." Danny said, "I am not afraid...I really like it here."

The armored suit did more than simply creak this time, it actually moved, stepping into the middle of the passageway. "Shit..." Danny moaned, as the armored suit advanced on him, waving the axe menacingly. He'd seen Braveheart and other medieval movies enough to realize that such a weapon could do serious damage to a human body.

The armored suit was within range and Danny turned the flashlight towards its eyes and sprayed a burst of pepper spray at it. He then legged it out of the corridor as fast as he could run. "No such thing as haunted armored suits my arse!!" Danny shouted.

* * *

"Shit." Tom groaned from the inside of the van, and drew out a 9mm Beretta pistol from inside his trench coat, "I'm going in to help Danny."

They watched the 'haunted' armor suit proceed down the hallway after Danny, had they not turned to see Tom cock his weapon, they'd have seen a black figure leap from the armor suit, clutching its face.

"Not alone you aren't!" Zoe insisted, rather pointedly

"Zoe, stay put, call up the armed police right now. I'll get Danny out of this jam." Tom replied.

"Tom..." Zoe began.

Tom whirled around, thinking it was a sharp tongued protest, but Zoe merely looked softly at him, looking for all the world like vulnerable young child, "...be careful."

"I will." Tom replied, as he headed out of the van and into the darkened museum.

* * *

"I'm in..." Tom said.

"Roger that, Dark Angel. Confirmed radio-link." Zoe said, from the van, via the many screens connected to the computer she could see Tom moving in.

"Shit, in Grid 1A," one of the other observers said, "Five Shadow Heartless."

"Where are they?" Zoe asked.

"Between Tom and Danny, Tom's right on top of them." The other observer said.

"Tom, be advised, five hostiles have entered the building." Zoe said.

That's when they heard gunshots and saw Tom firing the Beretta pistol. Zoe instantly went to contact Thames House and Special Branch. "This is Argus One, shots fired in AO, repeat, shots fired in AO. Agents under fire." Zoe said, hoping to God Tom was alright.

* * *

Katrina Gracey was not having a good heist. It had been a wise move, observing the night watchman, a fellow who seemed a bit jittery regarding the armored suits. He seemed to mutter himself a lot, saying that the armored suits gave him the creeps. So getting inside the Germanic armor and scaring the man silly had been a good ploy, but the face full of pepper spray she hadn't anticipated.

Thank God the man had run off, or she'd have been caught. That would be more of an inconvenience than anything else, because if the Black Cat was good at anything, it was escaping from tight spots.

As she ran into the next room she paused to see three Shadow Heartless. _Shit, what are they doing here. _Katrina thought as she ran out of the next room and ran right into a man, a lean, compact fellow in black trousers, gray collared shirt, and a black trench coat. But it wasn't what he was wearing that caught her eye, it was the fact that he was carrying a gun.

Katrina's long legs scissored upward, kicking the man under the chin. He was obviously a Brit because of the cry of pain as he staggered back a pace. She ran and leaped upward into a ventilation duct, expecting bullets to go flying past. All she heard was a strangled "Gahh..." and saw the stranger stagger back, but not losing control of his weapon.

Ideally whenever the Black Cat struck, no one knew she was there until well after the heist had been pulled. But she'd been careful planning this op, no way Interpol could have figured this out. And the black museum security guard, despite his odd phobia of old suits of armor in dark corridors, seemed too sharp to be a security guard. He must be Interpol or one of any number of British security organizations. She ran through them in her head, the Secret Service, Special Branch, MI-5...and decided it didn't really matter as to who chased her, it was the fact she was being chased.

She had to decide quickly whether she would steal the Tiger's Eye or just piss off and try again the next day. She decided on the former, if she didn't act now the Brits would expect her and Interpol would be clued in...

* * *

"Tom?" Danny asked, "Are you alright?"

"Tom?" Danny continued when he received no answer. He took a step backward and bumped squarely into a figure. He found himself staring down the barrel of a 9mm Beretta and backpedaled. Fortunately the gunman was none other than his boss, Tom Quinn.

"Tom, for God's sake..." Danny began, "You just gave me a fucking...Look out!"

Tom turned, just in time to see a Shadow Heartless leaping towards them. He fired five shots into the creature, sending it twitching to the floor. A sixth round to the head took care of the thing. "Zoe, are there any more Heartless in the building?" Tom asked over his radio-link.

"None that I see, Tom." Zoe replied, "Danny's assailant just moved out of Grid 2A into 2B."

"Right." Tom replied, "We know her intended target. Danny, stay around the Tiger's eye. Zoe, keep me updated on our quarry's course."

"Tom, what if more of those Heartless show up." Danny asked.

"I've got Special Branch on their way over here." Tom replied, slamming home another clip into the Beretta, after ejecting his mostly empty magazine.

* * *

Katrina Gracey moved stealthily into the corridor leading up to the Tiger's Eye. She knew she had about three or four minutes, max, before the armed police, or worse, Special Branch, put in an appearance. She climbed on a support beam, just in time to see a security camera swivel towards her.

She sprayed a quantity of black spray paint all over the thing's lens, rendering it useless. Turning around she saw the white guy with the gun and the black trench coat running into the corridor. How had he gotten here so fast?

She somersaulted into the ventilation ducts again, traversing the length of the corridor. The man with the trench coat apparently didn't see anything of what she'd done, because he was still searching around the corridors. As she followed the blueprints, which she had imbedded in her head, she saw the museum security guard, the black man with the hearing aid, standing right next to the exhibit. She pulled a length of pipe, about the length of her forearm, from the straps that held it fast to her right thigh and put a knockout dart inside it. She blew out the dart and hit the guard squarely in the neck.

* * *

Danny stood in the vicinity of the Tiger's Eye necklace, idly reading the display placard that said it was a gift to Queen Victoria from George Gracey when a radio check from Zoe came in.

"Blue Falcon, this is Argus One, radio check." Zoe said.

Danny said nothing, but tapped the contact pressel on the side of his watch to indicate an affirmative. Shortly afterward he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck and passed out.

* * *

Katrina used a length of rope to rappel from a ventilation duct and hung above the glass display case. She put on a slightly over-large pair of gloves over the neoprene scuba diver's gloves she wore. These were her custom kit, the Cat Claws, a pair of gloves tipped with industrial grade diamond tips that could cut the strongest glass with minimal effort. They had more than once proven their worth in numerous heists. She'd snatched the necklace and had just scaled up the rope into the ceiling.

"Danny?" Tom said, his pulse spiking when he saw the other member of his counterterrorist cell lying on the ground.

He could instantly see that Danny was breathing, which was good. But he couldn't chance moving him, in case he'd broken his neck or sustained other injuries that could be potentially fatal. There was a dart sticking out of his neck, a projectile of sorts. He removed it, and realized that it was a sort of tranquilizer.

"Zoe, call an ambulance." Tom said, over his radio link, after he propped Danny up into a sitting position.

* * *

Three long hours later Special Branch swept the museum from top to bottom, killing four more Shadow Heartless but found not a trace of the burglar who'd already made off with Tiger's Eye necklace. Tom was still being debriefed, and also chewed out, by Harry over the necklace. Zoe and Mia were in Tom's flat, idly watching the Tom Hanks movie, You've Got Mail.

Zoe was lying on her back on the couch, while Mia sat on the Persian rug beneath the couch, watching the movie. "God, Tom Hanks is so cute. In an older guy sort of way." Mia remarked.

"I would agree." Zoe said, idly, "But I would personally go for someone closer to my age."

"There is that goalie for the British World Cup team, Mark Warner, God he is _hot_!" Mia said.

"Personally I think Tom has a better body though." Zoe said, idly.

"Whoa..." Mia said, smiling, "Did I just hear you properly...Did you just bring Tom, your boss, into the comparison?"

"Now wait just a second." Zoe said, "That was as a comparison to Mark Warner."

"Now, should I tell Glen?" Mia said to Zoe, teasingly.

Zoe exhaled audibly, "God, Mia, Glen and Mark and Tom while we're on the subject have completely different bodies."

"Alright." Mia said, shrugging, "No need to bite my head off."

"What about Michael?" Zoe said, with an impish smile, "How would you like me to tell him about this little chat? Does Mark Warner have a better body than your boyfriend."

"You see, Zoe." Mia said, "What Michael and I have transcends all that. We are in love."

"It must be nice." Zoe remarked.

"What?" Mia replied.

"Being in love with someone who knows you care." Zoe replied.

"It is. But Zoe, I'm sure Glen knows you care." Mia replied.

"I've been thinking, should it be Glen that I'm marrying. Sure he's handsome, he's well off, and loves me, but I wonder about someone else..." Zoe thought.

"Tom?" Mia asked.

Zoe nodded silently, "Mia, could you please understand that at least I know how Glen feels. Tom's an unknown. I don't know how he feels. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Please keep this a secret."

"Of course." Mia said, sadly. Tom walked in before they could say anything, and the look on Zoe's face was a half plea to remind Mia to not say anything. Reluctantly she agreed.

"So how was the night?" Zoe asked.

"Let's say Harry really let me have it this time." Tom replied. Zoe shot him her best cheer up smile.

Tom smiled, thinking, _No matter how miserable I've been, whenever she smiles at me things feel absolutely wonderful. _He sat down in the easy chair in the living room and in a few moments he fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

* * *

TBC


	9. Concerts and Double Dates

Concerts and Double Dates

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

"So what do you say Tom?" Christine Dale said. The woman had been sticking closer to him than his own shadow.

"Seven o'clock tonight sounds fine, but I may be late, after all Mia has to wait for Joe to get her to the concert." Tom replied, sounding exasperated. Christine wasn't liable to give up under any circumstances when it came to him.

"That's great. Glen already booked reservations for four of us at Café '80s, one of those little nostalgia places that keep popping up." Christine said, and whispered into his ear, "My date canceled and I'm not I the mood to spend the evening writing reports."

With that she left the lobby just as Zoe sidled up to Tom. "So, I guess you've got plans for tonight too?" Zoe asked.

"Don't you as well." Tom said, with a slight smile.

"Of course, I'm going to go with Glen to the '80s café. It's quite sweet that he guessed my fondness for eighties music..." Zoe said, wistfully as they walked into the elevator.

Tom rolled his eyes, "As your fiancé shouldn't he already know that?"

Zoe pursed her lips together, looking at Tom with a slightly sour expression, "He knew about it, but the '80s café wasn't open yet."

"No need to bite my head off. But it's odd he didn't pick up on that sooner, after all when you first reported to my section five years ago I remember a surveillance op where you couldn't stop humming You're the Inspiration." Tom replied.

"It's a good song." Zoe protested, her mood improving as she noticed Tom's jesting smile. _God why does he do that? That smile has got to be illegal, I could say that I'm Queen Victoria's long lost descendant if he asked me with any of his smiles. _Zoe thought.

_God, I never said Zoe had bad taste at all. But the fact that she wastes such a wonderful song on a pillock like Glen I'll not understand. _Tom thought, replying, "That it is, but someone has quite the '80s obsession..."

"Oh bollocks Tom, I notice _all _of those collections of 'sappy' '80s songs lying around your flat." Zoe replied.

"Those were Ellie's." Tom protested.

_God, I love it when he gets flustered like that. One of the rare times I see him in that state. Score one point for Zoe. _Zoe thought and said, "And let's not forget who was singing Richard Marx's _Right Here Waiting _in the shower."

"Zoe for heaven's sake, you're likely to embarrass me in front of someone important if you don't shut up." Tom said.

"Oh and let's not forget all of those Aerosmith, REM, Men at Work, and Police mp3s you were pirating last week." Zoe added.

"Zoe, that's good music." Tom replied, "The stuff Mia calls, 'ancient texts' I might add."

"True, but at least _I _don't sing in the shower to it." Zoe added.

"Ahem..." a voice sounded. They both turned to see the head of the counterterrorist department, Harry Pearce, their boss, standing behind them.

The door opened and Zoe walked out with an impish smile and a seductive wiggle of her hips. Tom's eyes tarried on the sight for a bit too long, but not noticeable enough for Harry to really figure out there was something going on between two of his case officers.

"I certainly have heard debates in my time, but I never figured music from the 1980s to be one to hear amongst my employees." Harry remarked, "A decade with some repetitive tunes and excessive flashiness, I do say."

Tom glanced at his boss, the short, stocky bald man in a three piece suit was acting in character. "Well, there was the time where the missus caught me singing Flock of Seagulls in the shower. I'd not heard the end of it since." 

Tom simply stared with a wry smile as Harry walked off to his office, though not quite the way Zoe headed for the desk she shared with Danny.

* * *

"Heads up." Danny said, notcing Tom coming by with a straight face.

"Tom, what's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"I never imagined Harry to be a Flock of Seagulls fan." Tom said, as dourly as he could manage and headed towards the bathroom.

"What makes you think he was laughing?" Danny said.

"I just know Tom that well, Danny." Zoe said, smiling.

"What was that smile all about?" Danny said.

"_What _smile?" Zoe asked.

"That smile you had when you were talking about Tom." Danny said with a smile, "And the 'I know him that well' comment."

"What?" Zoe replied, "That's not what I meant. I don't _know _him that way."

"Zoe, you're digging yourself in deeper." Danny said, smile broadening, his teeth shining against his ebony skin.

Just then Tom came out of the bathroom, his face once more the nearly expressionless, professional one he usually wore. Even under the façade Danny knew something was eating Tom, he knew what it was, but he didn't want to confront him about it. He knew that Tom and Zoe had more chemistry than just friendship, but both of them were afraid for some reason to venture beyond their 'safe' lives. Zoe didn't know how Tom felt about her, Tom was still recovering from the shambles of a broken relationship that promised him so much in the beginning.

* * *

The lighting was quite flashy, the strains of some '80s piece Tom couldn't quite place formed the ambient atmosphere of the night club. "Glen, I think Christine's not taking that bourbon and ice all to well. I'll go get her to the toilet." Zoe said.

The four of them had been sitting at a table overlooking the dance floor. They'd danced for a bit then started the drinking and the chatting. Apparently Christine had only a couple of bourbons and wasn't taking them too well.

"I warned you bourbon and ginger weren't good for your stomach." Tom replied.

"Tom, unless you want your shirt permanently messed up, you'll shut up now." Christine replied.

"C'mon, let's get you off to the bathroom." Zoe said, helping Christine along.

Tom knew Glen was no good, and now he was sitting with the slimy bloke. As they sat at the table, sipping their respective drinks, a young waitress, about twenty years old wearing short cutoff denim shorts bent over a table and Tom spotted the perfect opportunity to confirm his suspicions.

"That is a luscious ass over there." Tom said.

"Grade A, top choice meat." Glen agreed.

"Ass like that is hard to find." Tom replied, taking a slug of the ale he'd been drinking.

"Speak for yourself." Glen replied, "Not for me."

"Maybe ten years ago." Tom remarked.

"Hah, try ten days ago." Glen replied, "You see, Tom, there's an advantage to being a spy. The 'working late' excuse works every time."  
  
Tom nodded in agreement, but inwardly he was seething. How the hell could Zoe be so blind as to want to marry this pig? God, what was he condoning by being silent?

Zoe and Christine returned presently and Zoe said, "Christine's a bit tipsy, but she should be fine. She should go sleep it off right now."

"I'll get the car fired up." Glen said.

"I'll go with you." Zoe replied.

Tom watched them go a few seconds longer than intended. Christine, though, was his date for the night. He escorted her to the car and got in himself. "Let's leave these two alone." Glen said to Zoe, "I'm sure they could use the privacy."

They walked down the way to Christine's studio flat and underneath the soft electrical glow of the street lamps, gracefully landscaped. These flats were pricey, ones the American Embassy's best paid personnel could afford. Christine took hold of Tom by the lapels of his coat and brought him close. She kissed him, Tom returned it, but Christine, even though tipsy, could see that his heart wasn't in the kiss.

"Oh my God, it's true." Christine said.

"What's true?" Tom asked.

"You're in love with Zoe." Christine replied, "Tom, I knew it since before the club. I mean look at you, you were the first person to go in and help her when she hurt her wrist at the rugby game among other things...But if you get tired of waiting for her..."

"I know where to find you." Tom replied, as he walked off into the night.

* * *

"Michael, what's going on?" Mia asked, "You've hardly said to words to me since I've been here."

"I'm kinda tired from the performance, Mia." Michael replied.

"No, it's more than that." Mia said, putting her arms around his chest, she kissed him tenderly on the cheek afterward, "C'mon, you can tell me. I mean we were friends before all this."

"Look, Mia, there's so much that's changed..." Michael began.

"Such as." Mia said, moving closer.

Michael pulled away, "All the publicity with us. I mean, even before my band started making it big. I mean the fact that I'm dating the Princess of Genovia."

"It never bugged you before." Mia replied.

"Yes, but that was before I'd open my front door back home and find reporters from every news service outside it." Michael said, "It's getting too much for me."

"Too much for _you_!" Mia shouted, "The Heartless invaded my world! I'm practically living in a maximum security apartment..."

"Mia, look, how can we have a relationship if the press wants weekly updates. You know that People Magazine has a Michael and Mia column? Do you know that a few sites on the internet exist that predict us getting married? That predict what our kids will be like? Do you know how little privacy we have? I saw the paparazzi at our last few dates!" Michael said, "I can't take this, I just can't!"

"Michael, we'll get through this together." Mia said.

"That's just the thing." Michael said, "How can we have a relationship if it's always being watched by the press? Mia, I can't do this anymore..."

"Michael, what are you saying?" Mia asked.

"I want to break up. I'm sorry Mia, it had to come to this..." Michael said.

"...I guess I'll be seeing you." Mia said, fighting back tears.

* * *

Zoe awoke to the sound of her mobile going off, "Hello." Zoe said, sleepily.

"Zoe, can you please come pick me up." Mia said.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Zoe asked, "I thought you would be staying with Michael and his family."

"Plans changed." Mia said, close to tears but bravely fighting them.

"I'll be right there, hold on." Zoe said, she hung up and dialed Tom's number.

* * *

"Hello." Tom said.

"Tom, can I borrow your car?" Zoe asked.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Mia needs to be picked up." Zoe said.

"I'll get dressed and pick her up." Tom replied.

"Tom, you're not the person she wants to see right now. She called me first." Zoe replied, "Besides you had a bit much to drink."

"Right." Tom replied.

"Do you mind if we just go somewhere to talk? After all Mia and Michael just broke up." Zoe said.

"Go ahead." Tom replied.

"Tom, please be sympathetic, or act like it. After all a teenage girl after a breakup is a volatile thing at best." Zoe said.

"I am sympathetic." Tom replied.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zoe said, as Mia got into the passenger seat.

Mia nodded, sniffling, "M-Michael broke up with me..."

"I understand." Zoe said, "Come, I know just the place we can go."

Zoe parked the car outside a Hagen Daas and after locking the car, she walked Mia in. They ordered a pint of cookie dough ice cream apiece and began to talk.

"Mia, you're sixteen, you'll survive." Zoe said, "Perhaps there's a better man than Michael out there."

"Maybe." Mia said, "But it'll take a lot to top Michael. I mean my first kiss..."

"It hurts, I know. If it makes you feel better I helped Tom through something like that." Zoe said.

"I didn't know Tom was dating a rock star." Mia said, with a sniff and a slight smile.

"Was that a smile..." Zoe said, "Anyway, Ellie was Tom's girlfriend. Tom really loved her and was ready to marry her and be a father to her seven year old daughter, Maisie."

"Tom's mentioned that one or two times, but he doesn't strike me as someone to mope like that..." Zoe said.

"Well, I was sort of a shoulder to cry on for him. That's where we started getting closer to each other." Zoe said.

The two women talked through the night until closing time. Zoe put gas in the car, drove back to Tom's flat and parked the car in front of it. She saw Tom standing in the open doorway.

* * *

"Tom, could you carry Mia into her room?" Zoe asked.

Tom carried Mia upstairs, removed her shoes, and tucked her into bed. "She's had a rough night." Zoe said.

"I noticed." Tom said.

"I put gas into your car." Zoe said.

"How much do I owe you?" Tom replied.

"About twelve pounds." Zoe said, yawning, "Well I'd best get home..."

"Stay here." Tom replied.

"What?" Zoe said.

"Zoe, I'm slightly too intoxicated to drive, it's late at night and I'll likely worry if you ride the Tube this late at night. You know what sort of odd buggers hang about in the Tube." Tom replied.

"I'll call Danny." Zoe replied, thinking, _God, Tom, that is so sweet of you. _

_God Tom, should you tell her what Glen was going on about? _Tom thought, saying, "Zoe, there's an extra bag of clean clothes you left here last week."

"I'll go get some blankets from the linen closet." Zoe said.

"Nonsense." Tom said, "I'll take the couch."

"Tom, it's your flat, I can't ask you to give up your own bed in your own flat." Zoe replied.

"Zoe, You didn't ask me, I'm giving it to you." Tom replied, "End of story."

"Tom..." Zoe began.

"Zoe, my bed's a lot more comfortable than my sofa..." Tom replied, and instantly froze.

Zoe froze as well. _Oh my God, if I didn't know better I'd swear I'd..._ Zoe thought.

_Oh my God did I just say that aloud. _Tom replied. "Within reason."

_Hmm, I wonder if that qualifies as within reason. _Zoe thought. Her thoughts were getting feistier by the second. _Get a grip Zoe, this is Tom you're talking about, your close friend, your boss from work. Someone you really care about..._

_Easy Tom, this is Zoe you're talking about, your friend, your best junior case officer. Good old safe Zoe...Bollocks, she's the woman that's got more than a few keys to your heart and soul. _Tom thought as Zoe walked upstairs towards his room.

* * *

There was a certain warmth to Tom's flat, the window facing the garden courtyard was just behind her head. Then there was the skylight, which was made of Plexiglas, shatter proof for security, but it gave the impression of sleeping under the stars. Zoe curled up underneath the covers of Tom's bed. It had that wonderful Tom scent that she noticed since she'd fallen asleep beside him that last week. Zoe turned over and fell asleep, smiling serenely in the cozy warmth of Tom's bed.

* * *

Tom lay awake on his sofa, his blankets around him. He imagined Zoe's life to be ruined by being married to Glen. What was he supposed to do? If he told her, it would break her heart. If he stood silent her heart would be broken slowly over time. Tom wrestled with the dilemma until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

TBC (Should Mia and Michael stay friends after this settles or part ways entirely?)


	10. Traitor in the Circle

Traitor in the Circle

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Almost three days had passed since Mia and Michael had broken up. But that was secondary to Tom Quinn at the moment as he, Tessa, and Zoe sat opposite of Harry in the conference room. "Officially we are standing shoulder to shoulder with the Yanks in all things." Harry said, "But a source within the embassy has informed us that the appearance of Heartless in the British Museum coincided with the appearance of Tessa's cat burglar. I want to investigate this, and I do believe the Yanks know more than they're letting us know."

"Why involve my cell?" Tom said, "This is Tessa's investigation."

"I was getting there. Both you and Zoe have contacts in the American Embassy. I want you pumping them for information discretely by any means necessary." Harry replied.

"What about Benjamin Tucker, a clerk at the embassy." Tom began, "He's one of the Brits that works there as a minor liason functionary. He's one of the agents I'm running."

"True, Tom, but Tucker's a minor functionary, his access is limited." Harry began, "You and Zoe both have your contacts that might just spill a few beans in conversation if you make a few discrete inquiries. Any questions?"

Neither Tom nor Zoe spoke, so Harry dismissed them. The two walked out into the office as Zoe asked, "How's Mia?"

"Moping a bit, but she's alright." Tom replied.

"She's a typical teenager going through a breakup." Zoe said, "Try to be sympathetic."

"I will." Tom replied, adding, "Would you like to come over and compare notes tonight?"  
  
"I'll be there." Zoe said.

"I'll take care of dinner." Tom replied, smiling. These working dinners he and Zoe had were an agreeable tradition whenever they had a case to work on.

"What's on the menu tonight?" Zoe asked.

"I'm ordering out. Chinese sound good?" Tom asked.

"I'm for it. I'll be at your place at seven?" Zoe asked.

"Sure. After all, Danny doesn't need to know about this one." Tom replied.

* * *

"Mia." Tom said, as he knocked on the door, "I'm ordering takeout for dinner, what would you like?"

"I'll take an order of General Tso's chicken." Mia said.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, "You've not left the room in a long time."

"I'm fine Tom." Mia said.

"Mia, you're sulking." Tom said very matter of factly, "You're sixteen, still quite young, you'll survive."

"Tom, I love Michael, there's no one like him anywhere. You don't understand..." Mia began.

"Mia, you don't understand what love is. You're too young..." Tom began.

Exasperated, Mia shouted, "No Tom, _you _have no idea what love is. There's a very wonderful woman who loves you very much, but you can't see past yourself and realize that."

Tom practically froze in his tracks, "What?" Tom said.

"You heard me Tom." Mia challenged.

"Who is this mystery woman?" Tom said, regaining his composure.

"You know she loves you right?" Mia asked.

"You've lost me." Tom replied.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mia asked, "Are you that clueless? Zoe..."

The silence in the room was palpable. One could hear the hair of a mouse landing on the floor and it would resonate loudly. Mia instantly realized she'd broken her promise. Her voice took a more contrite tone, that of a teenage girl who realized she's made a mistake. "Tom, she made me promise not to tell. Please don't do anything stupid..." Mia said.

Just then the door chimed and Tom headed downstairs. Saved by the bloody bell. Tom thought. He opened the door and saw Zoe standing on the front steps of his flat. To Tom she looked good, but then to him she looked good in nearly anything. She wore a pair of comfortable, yet form fitting jeans, with a black turtleneck sweater and a thigh length black fleece jacket. He let her in, closed the door and took her coat, placing it on the coat rack.

"Where's Mia?" Zoe asked.

"She's upstairs. She's probably gone to call her mum." Tom replied as he closed the door, "The food should be here shortly."

As they talked, Tom's stereo system downstairs was playing. He couldn't decide what music to put on, so he picked the first radio station that came to mind shortly after he'd heard the door bell ringing. That Zoe could guess from the sight of the stereo remote sticking out of Tom's pants pocket. Tom always managed to look good almost every time she'd seen him. He was attired in a pair of blue jeans, a yellow long sleeved collared button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of casual brown shoes.

"That was Walking on the Moon, by the Police. You're listening to London's best selection of music from the 1980s..." the radio announcer said. The radio switched into several advertisements.

"I was right." Zoe said, "You do listen to '80s music."

"So do you." Tom replied.

"Well, you were a teenager in the '80s." Zoe said, "Are you having a midlife crisis."

"Zoe, for God's sake, I'm thirty-two, I'm not exactly old." Tom replied, "And you were a teen in the early nineties. How are you an '80s music fan?"

"My big sister. She used to play the Bangles, Hall and Oates, and Richard Marx all the time." Zoe replied, "And before you ask if she's single, she's married Tom."

"I wasn't about to ask." Tom replied, "And anyway, you're the bigger '80s fan than I am."

Zoe spied Tom's CD rack and went through it, "The Clash, Men at Work, the Cure...Hmm, almost all of these CDs are bands from the 1980s. Who's living in the '80s..."

"Hey, some of the best songs to dance to were made in the 1980s." Tom replied.

_Did he just say that? _Zoe thought saying, "In fact that's where Chicago's You're The Inspiration, the song I want to play at my wedding comes from."

"My point has been proven." Tom replied, smiling.

"Tom..." Zoe said, Tom had pulled a fast one on her, using her words to prove his point.

Just then the opening notes of You're The Inspiration started to echo through the speakers. What Tom said next came out of his mouth faster than even his quicksilver mind could fathom, "Shall we dance?"

Tom held out his right hand in a formalized way. Zoe blushed and regarded him with a quizzical expression, "If you're going to get married, you'd best learn to dance at your own wedding. We both know one of us isn't the best dancer."

"I'm looking right at him." Zoe replied, smiling. She slid into Tom's arms, not sure why she agreed to do this.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Tom replied. His left arm was around her narrow waistline, his right hand holding her left hand. Zoe's right arm was around Tom's left shoulder, crossing the back of his neck. Together they instinctively began to dance.

"You know our love was meant to be. The kind of love to last forever. And I want you here with me. From tonight until the end of time. You should know. Everywhere I go. Always on my mind.In my heart. In my soul. Baby." The radio played.

For both of them time ceased to exist, there was only each other. Tom looked into Zoe's eyes at that moment, feeling himself lost in their hazel beauty. The woman he loved more than anything in this world was in his arms, in his living room.

"You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you'." 

_Tom, nothing says what I feel better than that chorus. _Zoe thought. She could feel Tom's lean musculature under his shirt; she could feel a scar he had sustained when he had been grazed by a bullet during an embassy siege trying to rescue her almost a year ago. The hostage taker that had opened fire had intended to kill them both during the negotiations. The SAS sniper had been on the ball and put a round through the hostage taker's head before he had fired three rounds from his AK-47.

_Zoe, my only regret is that you're likely thinking of Glen in your arms right now when you hear this song and not me. _Tom thought. Zoe seemed to instinctively sense his melancholy because he could feel her holding him a little tighter. Tom responded in kind. He could feel the curve's of Zoe's frame underneath her sweater.  
  
"And I know (And I know). Yes I know that it's plain to see. So in love when we're together. Now I know (Now I know). That I need you here with me. From tonight until the end of time. You should know (Yes, you need to know ). Everywhere I go. You're always on my mind. You're in my heart.  
In my soul."

Mia walked downstairs to the kitchen, with the cordless phone to go get a soda as she talked to her best friend, Lily Moscowitz, Michael's sister. When she saw the scene downstairs she stopped and stared. A smile spread slowly across her face. Neither Tom nor Zoe noticed her because they only could see each other and that's all that mattered to them.

"You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you.' (No one needs you more than I). Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you.' (No one needs you more). You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration." 

_God you guys, why can't you see you're perfect for each other? _Mia thought, wanting to shout that to them. Instead Zoe was stuck with that creep, Glen, the one that spending five minutes with made Mia feel uncomfortable. And Tom was practically married to his work, since Ellie had left him so abruptly.

Tom saw Zoe's eyes seemed so large, so liquid in the dimmed light of his living room. Her lips looked so full and inviting. He wanted more than anything else to hold her close and kiss her, he didn't care that she was with Glen. He wanted to show her his feelings in the best way he could, with a tender kiss. This kiss wouldn't be like the one in EPCOT, where he was keeping their appearance of being a married couple. There would be no masking intent. This one would present Tom with all his defenses down...

"When you love somebody. 'Til the end of time. When you love somebody. Always on my mind. No one needs you more than I. When you love somebody. 'Til the end of time. When you love somebody. Always on my mind. No on needs you more than I."

As the last notes of the song faded, Tom drew Zoe close only to notice Mia standing in the stairwell, her eyes bigger than dinner plates. Awkwardly the two separated.

"What were you guys doing?" Mia asked.

"We were practicing my dance step for my wedding." Zoe responded quickly.

"I volunteered to help her with that." Tom replied hastily.

Mia smiled, not a malicious smile, but a knowing smile. For the extent of their dance, she'd seen Tom and Zoe with all their defenses down. If little was said, then everything was shown clearly in their dance.

* * *

Glen Gulia was in a foul mood at that same time. He was freezing in the wind that blew across London Bridge, despite his fleece trench coat. A man wearing a gortex parka approached. His contact appearing yet again, "My employer has a new task for you, Glen."

"What?" Glen asked.

"The Princess of Genovia. You know she is here." The man replied, "But my employer wants to know if the Crystal Swan necklace of Genovia is in her possession."

"I don't know." Glen replied.

"It is very valuable to my employer since it was his originally." The man replied, "You must now retrieve it for him...You will be handsomely rewarded."

The man slid an envelope into the pocket of Glen's trench coat. He opened it and inside was about twenty-thousand dollars in American money. He looked at the stars and watched as another one winked out. The Heartless had devoured another world. A single tear fell down Glen's cheek.

Despite the efforts of NATO worlds like Genovia and others still fell to the Heartless. What did his actions matter if one world might be forfeit? The United States and United Kingdom, his contact promised, would be left alone. Glen knew he could profit from this and keep his lifestyle intact.

* * *

TBC


	11. Embassy

Embassy

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Tom Quinn sat in the coffee shop of the Barnes and Noble, the sounds of London outside just barely audible through the glass. Right now Benjamin Tucker would have checked the DLB in the phone booth outside. The out of order sign with the cracked bottom was the signal that there was a message behind it. He would have read the message which was simply coffee advertisement and headed into the store.

Tom glanced up and saw a bespectacled fellow in his late forties, with graying black hair in a beige trench coat. Every inch of the man radiated office worker. He was thin, with several worry lines and wrinkles that made him seem older. He was pale, a natural consequence of working in doors for most of one's life, his collared shirt was unbuttoned at the top button, his tie stuffed in a pocket.

"Matthew, I've really interesting news for you..." Tucker said, "...lately the blokes who work for the Company (the CIA) have been on the edge. You know who I'm referring to, right?"

Tom did a quick check. There was Christine Dale, Glen Gulia, and Billy Garland. All three of them he knew, through Zoe and Christine. "What exactly does happen?"

"Every so often one of them will grab the others and they'll go into an office and seal the door. It's usually typical of them to be on the edge whenever anything's a foot, but other than the burglary, nothing's been happening. It's pretty odd." Tucker said.

"Right." Tom said, "Keep an eye on it, and inform me if anything develops."

Tucker got up; he always seemed so tense, so guilty after he did anything like this. He only knew Tom Quinn as Matthew Archer, and that he was doing the occasional favor for Matthew or his employer whenever asked. There seemed to be a change in the usually collected Matthew Archer, but Tucker couldn't quite put a finger on it. There was a business card that read Matthew Archer and gave a mobile and home phone number for a bloke who worked for information technology, and that was what Tucker used to contact this man whenever anything was afoot.

* * *

"Well, we've not been busier than usual." Glen replied, "Why do you ask?"

Zoe kissed Glen gently on the cheek, leaning against his side, "I might want to organize a vacation to the seaside...I don't want you canceling on the last minute."

"Zoe, that's nice of you, but I'm not to fond of the seashore." Glen replied, "I keep getting sand in my shorts."

Actually, Glen used the English seaside resorts for 'weekend work' and was fairly well known in the area. He didn't want Zoe knowing about that. "But, dearest, I know quite a few indoor sports we could play." Glen replied.

He kissed Zoe tenderly, and Zoe returned it. For some reason her heart wasn't into this one. She remembered a time when it used to set her heart of fire to kiss and be kissed by this Italian Stallion. Now it didn't have quite the effect. _Is it what it's going to be like when I marry this man? _Zoe thought. Now kissing Tom, though she had only done so once, was an experience she would never forget. There was warmth and passion, as if he wasn't merely playing the part of their legend (cover story) for their mission in EPCOT. She was marrying Glen in the spring, a warm spring day in the UK, and was on her way to start a new life in the United States. Why, then, did she not feel the warm, fuzzy, new bride feelings?

"Any news on the Black Cat?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, I already gave MI5 and Interpol what we know. After all we are working shoulder to shoulder." Glen replied, "I don't know any more than you guys do."

Glen and Zoe kissed again and Zoe said, "I'd best get going, Glen. I've got errands to run."  
  
"Shame you can't stay." Glen said, with a devilish look in his eyes, "I was all set to play a few rounds of a favorite indoor sport."

"Maybe later." Zoe said, in a noncommittal yet suitably seductive tone.

* * *

"(Gasp)...Tom, please God, this isn't the bloody Airborne..." Danny said as he lagged behind Tom.

"Fitness is still important, Danny." Tom replied.

"Someone's in a lousy mood." Danny groaned as they ran along a canal.

"Danny, relax, we're making good time." Tom said, "Besides you said you needed to work on your cardio..."

"I said work on my cardio, not kill me..." Danny moaned.

"Come on Danny, it's only a couple more kilometers..." Tom replied, "Airborne Easy."

"Tom! This isn't the bloody Airborne!" Danny replied, "I swear sometimes you still think you're an eighteen year old recruit in the Paras when you run.

"Hey, 3 Para had a hell of a combat record because we were the toughest lot of blokes in the Parachute Regiment." Tom replied.

"Tom, you're a member of MI-5, not the Parachute Regiment..." Danny groaned again, dripping sweat.

"You're the one who wanted to fix your cardio and a challenging workout. I'm just giving you the standard issue run Corporal Ainsworth, our old training screw used to give us." Tom replied.

"Tom, again, this isn't the bloody Airborne..." Danny groaned.

"Come on Danny, a few more kilometers." Tom said.

"On display in five minutes, my heart and lungs..." Danny gasped as they continued to run along the canal.

* * *

Mia took down another spoonful of ice cream, as she sat across from Zoe at the little Baskin Robbins shop. "Mm, Mia, you're too kind. I'm not sure if I can keep my girlish figure if I keep eating like this." Zoe replied.

"This is to thank you for earlier." Mia said, "When you picked me up at the concert and let me cry on your shoulder..."

"You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it anyway." Zoe replied.

"...I mean, if I'd gone home right away, I probably would have gotten the 'you're still young' lecture from Tom..." Mia said, "Sometimes I think that Tom should loosen up a bit..."

"Mia, be nice." Zoe said, "Tom's been going through some rough times lately."

_Like being in love with you and not saying a damn thing. _Mia thought, saying, "I know that. But geez, would he lighten up? Sometimes I think if I checked a dictionary for the word internalize I'd see Tom's picture right by it."

"Mia, sometimes we have to 'internalize' because that's part of the job." Zoe replied.

"Sometimes I think Tom takes his work home with him once too often." Mia replied, "Almost every night, before I go to bed, I still see him going over notes or doing something on his computer."

"Tom's just very focused. After all, Interpol's been shouting at us, Scotland Yard's been up in arms, and every law enforcement agency in the country's throwing an eppie scoppie over the Black Cat Caper." Zoe replied.

"Tom Quinn, the right man for the job..." Mia said, smiling.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked.

"For cracking the case." Mia said, innocently, grinning like a dark haired pixie.

"No, that smile shows you mean something else entirely young lady." Zoe said, in her best governess voice.

"And you call yourself observant..." Mia said, teasingly.

"Excuse me." Zoe said, completely bewildered, "There's another meaning in that sentence and I just know I've missed it."

"He's the perfect man for The Job..." Mia said.

"What is 'The Job'?" Zoe asked, making quotation marks with her fingers at the last two words of the statement.

"Being your husband." Mia said, with that absolute knowledge of a ruler, wise beyond her years.

"WHAT!?" Zoe said, completely unaware she had just made a scene. About half a dozen heads turned her way. She instantly realized her error, blushed and said, "Sorry...we were just leaving."

As they walked onto the street, Zoe got into Danny's gray Fiat sedan take out order from that wonderful little restaurant Tom always favored. She'd also gotten some groceries Danny wanted in the trunk of the car.

"As I was saying..." Zoe said, "Things are more complicated than that. I can't leave Glen, who I know for sure loves me, and go to Tom and possibly get my heart broken. I don't even know what he feels..."

"God Zoe, are you blind!" Mia exclaimed, "Couldn't you see it in him last night?"

"See what?" Zoe asked.

"The fact that he's in love with you." Mia said.

"Mia, if Tom was in fact in love with me, why didn't he say anything?" Zoe asked.

"Think about it. One, he's your boss and he doesn't want to mess things up at the office. Two, you're in a relationship and he respects your choice, though he certainly doesn't agree with it. Three, did you not notice how he danced with you last night..." Mia said.

As she drove on, Zoe mulled these things over in her head until they reached Tom's flat. "Well, he's probably enjoying the afternoon with Christine." Zoe said, in a huff.

"No he isn't. She called earlier this morning and Tom said he had other plans today and went running with Danny instead." Mia replied. Zoe was speechless for the rest of the drive home.

* * *

"Help me. Please God, help me." Danny groaned as Zoe and Mia stepped out of the car in front of Tom's flat.

"Danny, grow up." Zoe said, "You were the one complaining about a bit of baby fat and being short of breath on staircases the other day."

"Yeah, but I didn't sign up to be run like a baby Para through the streets of London." Danny groaned.

"Danny, listen to your flat mate." Tom replied, from the top of the steps of his front door.

"Tom, how you manage to do these crazy workouts is beyond me." Danny said, "Well, I'd best get back home and limp around the flat."

They unloaded the takeout meal and after eating dinner Zoe noticed one of the three movies they'd rented earlier that week for Mia hadn't been watched yet. The movie was Saving Silverman, Mia had wanted to watch it, but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Alright, after Zoe and I finish work and you're done with the dishes we'll wash it." Tom said.

"You mean watch it, right?" Zoe said, lightly punching Tom on the arm.

Tom smiled, Zoe could almost always get a smile out of him, it was amazing. _Or maybe not so amazing, you tosser, considering you're in love with her. _Tom thought.

Zoe and Tom went upstairs to the small study room and sat together at the computer table. "So, about your investigation, any leads?"

"None really, it's just that the blokes at the Embassy seem a bit edgy." Zoe said, "Especially Glen, I can tell something's buggering him but he won't say what it is. Typical man."

Of course the statement could just as easily apply to Tom. "What's bothering him?" Tom asked.

"That's just it." Zoe said, "I don't know. I've always been able to predict or figure out Glen's mental state at any given time, but lately he's been such a blank. It's like he's hiding something."

"Right, keep an eye on that, it could mean he knows something we don't." Tom replied.

"What about you, has Christine turned anything up?" Zoe said.

"No, I actually never spoke to her at all." Tom replied, "But one of the agents I'm running noticed all three of the CIA blokes in the American Embassy seem unusually tense. I'm waiting for a check-in message from Benjamin Tucker."

"It seems to have arrived." Zoe said, pointing to the computer screen.

As Zoe leaned over to read the message with Tom, he felt something soft and warm against his upper left arm. Her breast. Tom felt his heart skip a couple beats and managed to control the impulse to sweep Zoe off her feet and head straight for the bedroom.

_Something's caught Tom's interest. _Zoe thought slyly. She leaned closer, putting her right hand on Tom's right shoulder.

Tom blinked; he could almost swear Zoe was trying to entice him somehow. _She's your bloody co-worker, wanker, don't do anything stupid. _Tom thought.

"Nothing of any interest, really, he's just repeating the information he gave me earlier today." Tom replied, "He's just repeating that the Yanks all seemed tense for some odd reason. Glen acting strange and all the Americans in the Embassy tense are too close to being coincidence."

"Right, so the Americans know something, but we don't quite know what." Zoe replied. _Not to mention I've just acquired a new agent, courtesy of Tessa. He could be of some help. I'd best not tell Tom just yet, he'll be a bit suspicious knowing that I'm running one of Tessa's agents now. _

"So other than the tension in the Embassy we know nothing else?" Tom said.

"No, we don't." Zoe said, "But something's bound to surface shortly."

"Right." Tom replied as they walked out of the study. Tom opened the door, letting Zoe out first and they walked downstairs to watch the movie with Mia.

Tom put the movie in the DVD player and sat in the middle of the couch. Zoe was on his right side, Mia on his left. The movie started playing and they all laughed at the funny parts of the movie as the hours ticked by. It was starting to get late and Tom felt a weight leaning against his side on the left. Mia had just fallen asleep. Not ten minutes later Zoe had fallen asleep as well.

Tom didn't want to move, lest he disturb either of them. He watched tiredly as they both slept, contentedly at his side. He drew both of them closer to him, reaching over to his right for a drape on the couch, placing the large blanket around all of their shoulders. Holding them close, Tom felt himself drift off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

TBC


	12. Closeness

Closeness

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Benjamin Tucker walked out of the bathroom in the Tube as he went to catch the seven o'clock train. In the dead letter box at the station he'd left a message for Matthew, as well as leaving a message on his voicemail. He'd learned some disturbing news the last night whilst working late. He'd clearly heard someone, he couldn't be sure whom, referring to a Crystal Swan Necklace and its importance to their 'employer' and how it was important it was taken immediately.

He'd been on edge himself all morning, wondering if someone was going to come after him. He was glancing as surreptitiously as possible around the train and train station, but it didn't seem like anyone was around. As he walked the two blocks to work from the Tube, Tucker felt sweat beading on his palms from the fear.

He had the distinct feeling he was being followed, since meeting Matthew yesterday. He remembered a bit of advice Matthew told him, that if he was being followed, keep to well lit, populated areas, but do not appear panicked.

As he walked towards the Embassy he felt a sense of comfort, that nothing could possibly go wrong. He figured it was probably a stupid idea, but for God's sake he could already see the guard house where a couple US Marine security guards were standing guard with two members of the London Constabulary.

Benjamin Tucker never saw the man sneaking up on him. He wasn't aware of the presence of the assassin until the man yanked him into a side street and jammed a knife in between his ribs. The Marines at the gate never saw a thing as Tucker bled out on the pavement just mere yards from the safety of the American Embassy.

* * *

"Tom," Danny said, "Benjamin Tucker didn't report in. They found him dead close to the American Embassy."

"I'll go inform Harry." Tom replied.

As he left, Danny noticed the paperback on Zoe's desk, the one about America's haunted houses. He idly leafed through, noticing Zoe had been reading the same chapter over and over for the last week.

"Looking for some reading material, Danny?" Zoe said.

"Actually, I'm wondering what's so interesting about that Gracey Manor?" Danny asked.

"It's just such a sweet story, that's all." Zoe said, letting her usual unflappable, sarcastic front drop for once, "I mean Elizabeth committed suicide because her romance with Edward was forbidden and poor Edward went mad with grief."

"I still can't see your fascination with the story, Zoe. I mean you had me tape it last night when you stayed to work late with Tom." Danny said, "Anyway the romance was bound to go sour. What were they hoping for, a happily ever after?"

"And you're starting to sound like Tom." Zoe said, "How would you like to be in love with a woman and not be able to be with her because of the color of your skin?"

"Well I'd hate it, but I wouldn't kill myself over her." Danny said, with a toothy grin he added, "And how did Tom get dragged into this anyway?"

Zoe's eyes widened, but she recovered, "He expressed a similar viewpoint, nothing further."

"Zoe, you've been acting funny lately around Tom. What's next, you come to work wearing one of his shirts...?" Danny said.

Tom walked back over just then, having overheard the last comment. "Danny, I do think that would draw a bit of attention..."

"Sorry, a bit of humor..." Danny said, "So what's the status?"

"Someone just slotted Benjamin Tucker." Tom replied, "So that means we've got one less embassy connection."

"Actually, Tom, I've been running another agent in the embassy." Zoe replied.

"Since when?" Tom asked.

"Since the investigation started." Zoe replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked.

"You didn't ask, Tom." Zoe replied, "Anyway, Tessa told me of one of her agents and simply had me running him instead."

"Great, seems like I'll be in debt with Tessa again." Tom replied.

"Wait a minute, there's something odd about these items that the Black Cat has stolen." Danny said.

Zoe chimed in, "They're all items that were from the Gracey Estate."

"That's why you've been reading that chapter over and over again." Danny replied.

"When did you first realize the connection?" Tom asked.

"When I was reading after the museum robbery was when I ran across references to the Tiger's Eye Necklace." Zoe replied, "And then I saw a newscast where they discussed several items stolen by the Black Cat. I recognized at least half a dozen of them from the book I was reading. After I cross referenced all the stolen items I learned they all were property of the Gracey family at certain times."  
  
"Perfect." Tom replied, "Zoe, Danny pull up every descendant of the Gracey family you can find. We'll see if we can't contact them and see what they know about these burglaries."

* * *

Glen Gulia stood out on the foot bridge near the canal. The sounds of activity from the streets a block away from his position might as well have been fifty miles away. He saw his ever present contact in his typical parka walking towards him.

"What the hell was that for?" Glen asked, "You do know that the embassy's going to have to conduct an investigation and my whereabouts at the time will be asked to be accounted for."

"We will pay you to alleviate your fears." Glen's contact said, "Five thousand."

"What about my whereabouts?" Glen replied, more insistently.

"That is taken care of." His contact replied, "My employer considers you a valuable asset, we won't risk you being in any sort of trouble."

* * *

"Zoe..." Tom began as the pair ran into each other whilst walking to their cars in the parking lot. Danny had been called on assignment by Harry after Tom submitted his initial report to chase a lead at Cheltenham Manor.

"Tom..." Zoe began. Both of them had a matter on their minds that needed to be discussed.

"Go ahead." Tom said.

"You first." Zoe replied.

_Now or never, Quinn. _Tom thought.

_What do you think he's going to say? 'Run off and marry me?' _Zoe thought.

"...We need to talk." Both of them said.

"You first." Zoe said.

"I really don't think we should talk about this here." Tom replied, "I'll see you at your place in an hour."

With bated breath, both of them parted for their cars and drove off toward their flats.

* * *

"Tom, what's up?" Mia asked, as she was cutting up an apple into slices.

"Nothing really." Tom said, hanging his coat on the coat rack, he sounded distracted yet like a man on a mission.

"Let me guess 'national security, I can't tell you'." Mia said.

"Yes." Tom said, with little conviction.

"I don't believe it." Mia replied and then it hit her, "Zoe...this is about her..."

Caught in the act Tom said, "It is."

"You're going to do it!" Mia said, with widening eyes.

"Yes." Tom replied.

"Oh my God! Tom, I'm so happy for you." Mia said.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Tom replied.

"Zoe really loves _you _Tom can't you see it!?" Mia asked.

"Really." Tom said. Mia could see a glimmer of hope in his expression that quickly faded back to his usual neutral expression.

"Tom, go get her." Mia said.

Tom blinked his eyes, took his coat and headed for the door of his flat. Mia smiled as he left. Tom was really going to go through it. He really was going to tell Zoe his feelings. Maybe Zoe wouldn't wind up with that creep, Glen, after all.

* * *

The pains had been getting worse in recent days, but they really intensified when he had stabbed Tucker. The assassin swallowed another foil wrapped capsule to ward off the effects. It left him feeling disoriented and weak like it usually did. His employer said it would work perfectly with few side effects.

_If you consider dizziness no side effects. Or puking like a drunk. Or feeling like you can't walk for hours on end. _Glen thought as he lay on his bed. The pain was only a degree worse, like his heart was contracting, getting smaller, harder as if it was going to collapse.

Hell Zoe had noticed a lack of energy and libido from him the last time they'd made love. He had them in an ordinary looking prescription bottle for anti-biotics in his medicine cabinet. But these strange pills were provided, about a dozen a piece, with his payments.

He could feel something inside his head, like a pair of antennae trying to puncture the skull and jut out. He knew, to his horror, that these pills were the only things keeping him human. If he stopped taking them he would become a Heartless. Perfect. Whoever the guy in the parka was, he had him by the balls. Glen knew he was at this guy's beck and call.

It had started with a simple phone call after he'd learned of a pay cut all Agency operatives were taken. It simply stated small side jobs. For eight months he'd been bringing tiny tidbits of information to this guy at the threat that his cheating, lying ways would be exposed to Zoe and his family. His contact said that his employer upped the ante, his activities were all photographed and recorded and thus they would be turned over to the CIA's counter-espionage division and MI-5. Finally his supply of the pills would be cut off entirely and Glen knew that his handsome Italian-American visage would vanish into the obsequious Heartless visage.

The phone rang just then and he could hear the voice scrambled tone of his controller, "Your fiancée's getting too close..."

* * *

Zoe opened the door, her heart racing. She saw Tom standing there, an unusually awkward smile on his face.

"Is this a bad time?" Tom asked, "I can always return tomorrow."

"Come right in." Zoe said.

"There's something I've been wanting to say..." Tom began. _The way I've been carrying on, it's a wonder the whole bloody department doesn't know how I feel about Zoe. _

"Tom?" Zoe asked, her tone slightly more cross than she intended, "Are you going to finish that sentence anytime soon?"

Tom felt his resolve falter slightly as Zoe continued, "Sorry, I'm just hormonal..."

"Too much information." Tom said, grinning slightly, taking a step closer to his co-worker. After tonight, things were never going to be the same. Ever.

"...I can't say it in words." Tom continued.

"Then say it in action." Zoe replied.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Tom said.

"Tom, I told Mia that..." Zoe began.

"...No need to explain." Tom said, "She told me the same thing."

"...Mia told me that you..." Zoe replied. Both of them instantly realized any shields or defenses they had were entirely useless right now.

"Tom, I only have the word of a very romantically inclined sixteen year old." Zoe said, "How can I know you what you feel if you won't even reveal it...It's like wanting to buy a house without expressing your desire to own it."

As time passed, the space between the two closed. Tom could see a tear forming in one of Zoe's eyes. Gently, with his thumb, he brushed it away, cupping her left cheek as he did so. Her lips looked so full, so inviting. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, and ultimately yielded to the desire.

Zoe felt a shock at first, but then welcomed the kiss, moving closer to Tom. The kiss was gentle, chaste but full of warmth and affection. The way Tom kissed her, it was almost as if he feared this moment would be broken, that it would be a dream and he would wake alone in his flat again. She leaned closer, deepening the kiss a bit. After what felt like eternity they parted, still in each other's arms.

"Consider that a down payment." Tom said.

Zoe smiled, "I do think the realtor desires a bit more..."

"I guess the buyer should repay her with interest." Tom replied, "God I could hold you all night."

"Then please do." Zoe said.

Just then Tom's mobile rang. Zoe appraised him with an understanding that it could likely be work related.

"Hello." Tom said.

"Tom, it's Joe, you're needed at the Genovian Embassy, immediately. Come alone."

Tom mouthed the message to Zoe, and replied, "Listen, can I take a member of my office as well."  
  
"This is urgent. We can't trust anyone at MI-5 but you." Joe replied.

"Where are you?" Tom said.

"Right outside your location." Joe said, "I'll explain later."

"Zoe, I'm sorry I have to do this." Tom said, "But I'd best be going."

"Damn this job." Zoe said, sadly, "It can really dampen your love life."

"Can we finish this at another time?" Tom replied.

"Yes." Zoe replied.

Tom walked out the door, with Zoe on his heels. She walked him all the way down to the parking lot of her flat where a black sedan with a Genovia Embassy tag waited. Zoe watched as he got into the car with Joe and drove off into the night. She smiled, despite herself.

_He loves me. He really does..._Zoe thought as she walked towards her flat. Tom had just shown her in action what he never could entirely with words.

Zoe never made it to her flat. She felt the pad clamp against her mouth and nose and smelled an aroma that a detached part of her brain knew was chloroform. She struggled, vainly, for the man holding her had a grip of iron. Her struggles became less and less vigorous as the drug took effect. She felt herself go limp as her abductor dragged her off towards a van parked in a nearby alleyway.

* * *

TBC


	13. The Missing

The Missing

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"What is this all about?" Tom asked as he and Joe drove off towards the Genovian Embassy.

"I cannot say anything here." Joe said, "But sufficient to say, Mia is at a considerable risk."

"Then why not remove her from my flat and relocate her to the Embassy?" Tom replied.

"You are the only one we can trust, Tom." Joe said cryptically, "There is a traitor in our midst in the Genovian Embassy. Our young ruler would not be safe there."  
  
"Then why not tell your big secret to MI5?" Tom asked.

"As I said earlier, there is a traitor at MI5." Joe replied.

"For God's sake, who is it?" Tom asked.

"We don't know who, but we do know that some incriminating and cryptic phone calls coming from the Genovian Embassy have been linked to an unknown contact at MI5 and one at the CIA." Joe replied, "The CIA contact is known."

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"Close to home." Joe said, "So I'll tell you, Glen Gulia."

"But why?" Tom said.

"Simple." Joe said, "Money."

"I was under the impression that Glen had a lot of cash." Tom replied.

"True, his family is quite well off in Long Island, but he's spent more than his fair share of the family fortune." Joe replied, handing Tom a manila envelope bearing the Genovian royal seal, "Given your feelings for Mr. Gulia's fiancée, you might not like what you're about to see."

Tom opened the envelope as Joe continued on, "We have been quite suspicious of Mr. Gulia's activities since he has worked unusual hours at the Embassy. We've had agents monitoring his whereabouts for some time now."

Outwardly Tom seemed unaffected, but inwardly he was seething. He saw photos of Glen Gulia in various compromising positions with other women, frequenting ladies of ill repute, gambling away money, and transactions with a strange fellow in a gore-tex parka.

"This man that Mr. Gulia's been seen with is unidentified." Joe said, "We could use MI5's help with this."

Tom's head was spinning, he was all business now. He'd track down this mystery man and report Glen's traitorous ways. As a man he was also enraged, Zoe deserved far better than this chauvinistic, cheating, womanizing bastard.

After they parked the car in the Genovian Embassy's parking garage, Joe lead Tom down the maze of corridors and stairwells into the ambassador's office. Sitting in the ambassador's chair was none other than the queen of Genovia, Queen Clarice Renaldi.

"Your Majesty." Tom said, with a slight bow.

"Mr. Quinn, so nice to meet the man who watches over Genovia's future." Clarice said.

"I am honored, Your Majesty." Tom replied.

"How is Amelia, Mr. Quinn?" Clarice replied.

"She's doing fine, Your Grace." Tom replied, "Should I bring her here. She does worry for your safety."

The queen gave him a look that conveyed the infinite sadness that only the chronically lonely or the rulers can know. "I'm sorry, Mr. Quinn, but that cannot be. As much as I would love to see my granddaughter, I regret to say my life is in jeopardy. A key to Genovia lies with my granddaughter, and it is not safe at the embassy for her."

"Your Grace, pardon my directness but what is this key they seek?" Tom asked.

"Mr Quinn, it is the Crystal Swan Necklace of Genovia they seek." Clarice said, "I know not exactly why, but for the hundred years it has been in my family's possession there have been tales that the it is the key of some kind..."

"A key to a world's heart, Your Grace?" Tom asked.

"Mr. Quinn, Mia's best defense is secrecy. No one must know she is in the UK." Clarice said, "Tell her I love her and will be with her shortly..."

* * *

"Why Zoe?" Glen asked.

"Your fiancée has gotten too close to our plans." The man in the parka said.

"Let me talk to her." Glen said, "Maybe I can convince her that..."

"...No. It won't work." The man said.

"But..." Glen replied.

"Glen, I am doing you a favor. With Zoe gone, you can live the life you so richly enjoy without the obligation to marry..." the man replied.

"Can't she be persuaded...?" Glen replied.

The man switched tactics, "The chest pains are quite acute aren't they? They become especially painful when the final stages of the metamorphosis are nearing. Without the pills you will no longer be human. It feels like two steel spikes coming through your skull when the antennae start to come in."

"Who the hell are you...?" Glen said, pulling the man's hood back. The face that stared back was inhuman. The man had once been handsome, but that was since faded. Two antennae projected from his forehead. One eye was a deep brown, like the best chocolate, the other eye was a menacing glowing yellow. One half to two-thirds of his face was black, the color of the Heartless.

"I was a man like you once." The fellow said, "My name really is of no consequence, but suffice to say, I betrayed something precious to me before. Now only these pills, recently created, keep me even remotely human. If you want to retain _your _humanity, I suggest you not ask any further questions."

* * *

Glen Gulia was unaware that he was under surveillance. MI5, inadvertently thanks to Zoe, had implanted a few bugs around his flat over time. Since Tom got the tip off that there were bent agents (crooked operatives) in the American Embassy some time ago he'd been sure to try and bug the two CIA officers that had the most access to MI5, that included Glen. Zoe didn't know she was setting up MI5's case against Glen Gulia because she was never told, neither was Danny. Several small gifts Zoe had given Glen since Tom had received anonymous tips that there was something afoot at the American Embassy were really microelectronic bugs. Zoe wasn't told because if she was compromised, the less she knew the better, and also her closeness to Glen played a role in it.

Tom's face showed no emotion, Danny observed, but he knew inwardly Tom was worried about Zoe. Shortly after he'd gone to the Genovian Embassy, Danny had returned to the flat and found not a trace of her. He'd first thought she'd gone out, but after a careful look around the flat, he noticed some things were just slightly out of place. Professionals had been through the place, looking for what, he didn't know. He'd phoned Tom immediately thereafter.

The transcript continued. The strange half-Heartless bloke had just told Glen that the envelope he gave him contained a plane ticket to a place he should go if he desired a cure.

Tom had several Special Branch teams around the area, ready to spring the trap and catch the lot of them, alive. He touched a pressel on the console inside the van, it was connected to communication devices in the earpiece's of a number of Special Branch troopers. From all around the surrounding area came several armed police and plain clothes SAS operatives.

"Freeze!" came the shout.

At first the men stood stock still, facing several automatic weapons and then tried to flee. The Half-Heartless tried to charge the nearest Special Branch trooper, for the initial stages of the metamorphosis give one immense strength. Every firearm, ranging from sniper rifles to shotguns, turned on it and the creature shook, as though experiencing a massive electrical shock. Bullets tore through it at every angle and before it made it anywhere near the cordon, it fell dead, black blood mingling with the puddles of falling raindrops.

Glen dived into the canal and began swimming underwater, as bullets streaked by him. He felt an impact against his right arm, but because of the adrenaline, he didn't feel it. Despite the tightening of the net, one fish had escaped.

* * *

"Harry, why for God's sake did you let him get away?" Tom said.

"Tom, that 'bullet' that struck Glen wasn't meant to kill, it was a miniature tracking sensor that has just burrowed under his skin." Harry said, with a two-millimeter grin, "Even now we're tracking him and if your analysis of his behavior is right, he'll lead us right to the big wigs, and if we're lucky Zoe."

"Harry, then MI6 will have to handle it; it's a foreign office matter now." Tom replied.

"Tom, as you know, I have no choice in the matter." Harry replied.

"They won't handle the mission the way we would." Tom replied.

"You mean the way you would, Tom." Harry replied, "Are you sure your feelings for Zoe aren't affecting your thinking?"

Tom was taken aback, shocked his boss would think him a slave of his own feelings. "Harry, I assure you they do not." Tom replied, "Zoe could likely have gained a lot of information on any threats to national security."

"Tom, I hope you know what you're about to ask me." Harry said.

"Yes. I wish to be seconded to MI6 to take this case." Tom replied, "As the senior case officer of MI5 I have more background knowledge of this particular case and could better deal with its complexities than any of MI6's best officers."

"Tom, you do realize that you're leaving the department still more shorthanded, if I grant your request." Harry replied.

"Sir, if I may say, should I be successful I will return the department to its full manpower." Tom replied, "Bringing back one of our more capable junior case officers would cause the department to be better off than if we added a replacement junior case officer. Recruitment of that sort takes time."

"Tom, in all logic, she could likely be dead." Harry replied.

"Then let me confirm that." Tom replied, "But it is also likely she could still be alive."

Though Tom's face did not show his concern, it was written clearly in his eyes. Harry could see that. He knew Tom well enough that when it came to the job, he was incredibly focused and his feelings went second. But he had guessed that Tom was in love with Zoe from the start of this whole affair. Inwardly he sighed, Tom had a point, and he was the best man for the job of rescuing Zoe.

Tom was about to reiterate his case when Harry said, "I'll inform Jools Sivitir and recommend you be seconded to this case."

"What makes you think he'll agree to this whole state of affairs?" Tom replied.

"I'll share with him exactly who gained access to his database in EPCOT." Harry said, "Your performance on that case will definitely show that you are best able to handle the job. And I would daresay I want to see the look on Jools' face when he finds out that one of my own gained access to his own database. So, Tom, I hope you know what you're getting into."

Tom's face took on the seriousness of death itself, "Yes, Harry, I know."

* * *

TBC


	14. Penetrating the Rat's Nest

Penetrating the Rat's Nest

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"How's the tracking sensor working, Danny?" Harry said.

"Glen's at London, Heathrow Airport." Danny said, "Wade says he's bought a ticket to New Orleans."

"Good, pass the information on to MI6, we've got one of our own on the scene." Harry said.

For operational security, Tom's involvement wasn't even mentioned to others in the department. Officially Tom was going on leave, vacationing in New Orleans as it turned out. But Danny knew Tom was at Vauxhall Cross right now, across the Thames River, at MI6 HQ receiving his mission brief.

"Is the package in place?" Harry asked.

"Shipped and delivered." Danny said, "Do you think Tom will need it?"

"If Tom needs to use it, he's in a lot of trouble." Harry said.

* * *

"Ah, Tom, finally you've decided to grow up and cross the river." Jools Sivitir said, in his usual high horse tone.

Tom chafed inwardly, Jools' arrogance came from the fact that he held all the cards regarding information coming from outside the UK. He was a bit subdued knowing one of the two MI5 operatives who'd penetrated his EPCOT database was sitting in front of him, but he covered it up with his usual pompous, arrogant front.

"I see one of Harry's most promising junior case officers has fallen into enemy hands." Jools said, "And he's decided to second one of his senior case officers to retrieve her, how romantic."

_Jools, one more snide comment about Zoe and I'll bloody break your nose. _Tom thought. "And from my sources you were insistent on volunteering for this assignment. Is this true?" Jools asked, "Rhetorical question. But why not leave it for MI6 and the K desk (deniable operatives)?"

"Simply put, I'm the best for the job." Tom replied.

"A senior case officer pulling a job best suited for a deniable operative." Jools said, "This is slightly unusual."

"I don't like unfinished business." Tom replied.

"Still Ks are still quite reliable when it comes to these things." Jools said, "But if Harry wants a personal touch to this operation, I'm not one to argue. MI5 has traced Glen Gulia's whereabouts to London-Heathrow Airport. He just purchased a ticket to New Orleans."

"You've got a ticket, under the alias of Martin Kensdale." Jools Sivitir said, "Your legend is that you're a computer programmer from Australia visiting the Big Easy for a computer convention. As this is a deniable operation, you'll be given a Bank of Sydney credit card and a few pounds in cash. You only kit will be your mobile, pager, and laptop computer. Any questions?"

"No." Tom replied.

* * *

The gag tasted vaguely metallic, as if it had been used for washing a car before it found it's current location in her mouth. The ship, at least she was sure it was a ship, was obviously underway judging by the sounds aboard it. It had been at least twelve hours ago that they'd dragged her out of the van and onto somewhere she was sure were the docks outside of London.

Outside she could hear voices. "Is it safe to ungag her now?"

"The crew might hear." The other voice said.

"If she dies in transit, the boss won't be happy." The first voice said, "After all, she's British Intelligence, boss might wanna talk to her."

"Fine, get rid of that gag." The second voice said, "If need be, we can take over the ship."

The heavy steel door unbolted and Zoe saw two men enter. They were Brits, judging by their accents and their clothing suggested merchant sailors. One of them pulled a box cutter knife and with a swift cut on either side of her face, the thick tape was cut away.

"Please, can I have some water?" Zoe asked.

"Be glad the boss wants you alive, lass." The second of the two said, he was a Scotsman, judging from the accent, "Because had that not been the case, you'd just disappear...Of course after Paddy has his fun with ye..."

Zoe's hands were still fastened with handcuffs behind her back. The Scotsman grabbed a hold of one of her arms, and the smaller Englishman uncuffed one of her hands and fastened the freed end of the handcuffs to a pipe running through the space.

Zoe knew her best chance for escape was to either alert the crew or to wait until the ship docked or made landfall. She had to bide her time, keep her ears open, and keep her calm. Inwardly she worried though, what could they possibly want from her?

* * *

"Tom, you should look at this." Danny said, as Tom walked into the Grid.

"What?" Tom said.

"The autopsy report from that half-Heartless that Special Branch killed yesterday." Danny said.

"He was hit by almost a hundred and fifty bullets." Tom said, "Loss of blood would have killed this bloke if had gotten away, but what really bagged him were three rounds into the head, the snipers hit him damn near simultaneously from three angles."

"No, that's not the thing." Danny said, "His papers indicate he was an American named Wallace Greene. He was a crooked FBI agent who disappeared several months ago from the New Orleans Field Office during an investigation of a pro-Heartless cell in New Orleans."

"Right, but how did this bloke get all the way over here to the UK?" Tom asked.

"I was getting there, Tom, no need to be crotchety." Danny replied, "Anyway, Greene was the agent in charge of investigating this case when he simply vanished. His car was found at the bottom of the Mississippi River with holes shot through it. No corpse was recovered. What's even more interesting was the fact that he had bought many expensive things and spent numerous nights of revelry all in cash. There's no way he could have afforded several of those things on his salary. The Bureau ran an investigation and found out he was a crooked agent, someone was paying him but they never determined who."

Tom asked, "So he faked his own death, made his way to the UK, and recruited Glen with ever larger sums of cash."

"Exactly, but who he's working for, we'll never know unless you find Glen." Danny said.

"With any luck, Glen leads us straight to Zoe." Tom said.

"Tom, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm ready for the mission, Danny." Tom said, a bit more irritation showing in his voice than he would have liked.

"Tom," Danny said, "That's not in question, but I can see why you volunteered for this assignment. Personally, you're lucky that Harry let you along on this case. You don't have to follow Rusty Puckett's way to save the woman you love."

"Right." Tom replied.

* * *

"Ramsley!" Glen said, "Please! I need those pills!"

Glen had arrived at Gracey Manor a few hours ago and less than five minutes ago he felt a spasm in his lower back, one so hard it felt as though his spine would shatter like a pane of glass. He felt the sharp pain in his chest. He'd not had a pill for almost forty-eight hours, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ramsley! Help me!" Glen shouted in agony. It felt like two white hot steel spikes coming through the bones of his forehead. He looked into the mirror and to his ever lasting horror he saw two antennae growing out of his forehead.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Glen screamed.

Ramsley came in, "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Can you reverse this?" Glen asked.

"I'm terribly sorry." Ramsley said, with his eerie calm, "I'm afraid the condition is permanent, Mr. Gulia."

"What about those pills?" Glen asked.

"They only slow the process, they can't stop it indefinitely." Ramsley said, "And if you had kept taking them your hair would have started to fall out in clumps, you would have gotten progressively weaker, and then your would slowly begin to decline until death."

"What?" Glen said.

"You've doubtless experienced the first conditions, shortness of breath at random times, decreased libido..." Ramsley continued. He described it so dispassionately, as if he were talking about shopping at the market, "I'm afraid you won't be enjoying your old lifestyle much longer."

Glen Gulia's everlasting horror dawned just then. The small favors in exchange for sums of cash, covering his enjoyment of his lifestyle, and now dragging the woman he loved into this. Inevitably he was tied to Ramsley now, for Ramsley was his only savior.

* * *

Zoe felt like her right hand was going to fall off. It was handcuffed above her head to a nearby pipe. Every so often the Scotsman, nicknamed Shark by his mate, the Englishman would switch hands saying, "We've only to keep you alive, the boss never said anything of yer comfort."

She'd just awakened from a fluttery dream about Tom coming into save her. He'd cut the chain on her wrist and carried her off the ship. Then the dream changed and instead she wore a wedding dress and Tom a tuxedo, and instead of off this ship called the Kariboudjan, an Armenian tanker, he was carrying her through the threshold of his flat.

_C'mon Zoe, keep thinking. Stop dreaming. They're taking you to Louisiana, that's what the Scottish bloke was going on about with Long Legs for. He evidently hates humidity. _Zoe remembered, from training and some reading she'd done, that to keep from going insane in captivity prisoners would make up amusing names for their guards. Long Legs was what she called the Brit because of his lean, stork-like build. The dream she'd had kept her going in a way, it helped her get out of the small steel room on the ship where she was held captive.

So far she was still gathering information for an attempted break as soon as she got the opportunity. At least she'd gotten the chance to have told Tom her feelings, and she knew he returned them. Her only regret, if she didn't make it, was that she never got the chance to explore a relationship with Tom.

* * *

The phone rang loudly at Tom's flat. Mia picked it up to answer it, not hearing Tom's shout from upstairs of, "I'll get it."

"Hello." Tom said. Mia quietly kept on the line.

"Pearce Booksellers, I'm looking for Mister Martin Kensdale."

"This is he." Tom replied.

"The book you ordered earlier this week is ready."

"Right, I'll be down to retrieve it." Tom replied.

"The deliveryman's on his way." The voice on the other side said.

Mia thought this sounded a little odd. To her knowledge, Tom hadn't ordered any books, and he'd not been anywhere near anyplace called Pearce Booksellers. It sounded like the coded messages that spies used to talk to each other. She heard the phone hang up upstairs and wisely hung the phone up and went back to her reading.

She heard the doorbell ring and heard Tom walking downstairs. She saw him tuck a plane ticket into his jacket pocket. He'd opened a package which contained a travel guide for New Orleans.

Tom went to the kitchen to use the phone. "Hello, Mr. Gardener." Tom said, "I'm going away on business shortly, can you watch over my apartment."

"Mia, you'll be staying with Danny for a few days, I've got business." Tom replied.

"Tom, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"I can't tell you." Tom replied.

They drove towards Zoe and Danny's flat and Tom detached the spare key to the flat that Danny had given him. "I've already called Danny up and he said he'd watch you."

"Where's Zoe?" Mia asked.

Tom didn't answer and merely looked at her. "Oh my God, this is about her, isn't it? She was kidnapped and you're going to go rescue her..."

"Mia, this is purely work related." Tom replied and headed off to his car.

_Tom, if you think I'm giving this up, you are sorely mistaken. _Mia thought and hailed a taxi cab. As she told the driver to follow Tom's car, with the promise of a big bonus added to the fare.

What flight was he on? Where was he going? Those questions ran through Mia's head as she ran through the terminals. She'd overheard he'd been seconded to MI6. She'd noticed the Lonely Planet guide that Tom had carried with him, about New Orleans. She went to one of the terminals to the New Orleans flight.

Tom waited in the line as the aircraft began to let the preboard group aboard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown haired teenaged girl. Mia. _Wanker. _Tom thought.

"Mia, what on earth are you doing?" Tom hissed in her ear.

"Going with you." Mia said.

"Like hell you are." Tom replied, but even as he spoke he realized there was no way he could get Mia safely back to Danny's flat. Every second she spent in public without escort was risky.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have a ticket." A stewardess asked.

"I don't." Mia said.

"I can't allow you on this flight then." The stewardess said.

Tom sighed, "Excuse me, Miss Kensington." Tom said, reading the young woman's nametag, "I can't say why, but this girl needs a seat on this aircraft."

"Why?" The Stewardess asked, as Tom pressed a business card into her hand.

"Call this number." Tom replied and watched as the stewardess complied and saw her pale when she'd likely heard the words 'national security'. The stewardess let Mia on the plane and Tom realized his mission had just become a good bit more complicated.

* * *

TBC


	15. Coming to America

Coming to America

Disclaimer: Same as before. Cobra Bubbles is Disney property, not mine.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Mia asked.

"The plan is, as soon as this plane lands I'm buying you a ticket back to London after giving Danny a call." Tom whispered, "You're not even supposed to be here."

"Tom..." Mia began.

"Not another word." Tom said. Inwardly he realized that transporting Mia without an escort was a bad idea.

"Remember you can't send me anywhere alone." Mia said.

Tom said, "Well, when we meet Uncle Cobra, you're staying in the safe house."

The captain's voice echoed over the PA system that they were about to land. The stewardess collected the trash in the cabin and the plane touched down without incident.

"Who's Cobra?" Mia asked.

"You'll see." Tom replied.

As they walked into the terminal, a muscular African-American man in a black suit with black Rayban sunglasses held a sign that said Martin Kensdale, Tom's cover name. He walked up to the man and said, "How was Hawaii?"

"Fine, did you enjoy Australia?" Cobra asked. This was Cobra Bubbles' way of asking if Tom thought he was free of any followers.

_More spy talk? Great, now I'm getting good at picking out coded messages. _Mia thought. She stood behind Tom as he talked to the large, impassive black man.

"Australia was magnificent." Tom replied, subtly indicating Mia, "But, I've been back in Scotland for a while."

"Ah, that indicates why you seem so pale, Martin." Cobra replied, glancing Mia's way.

As they walked to Cobra Bubbles' black Ford, Mia figured Tom was saying he was alright and that he had an uninvited and unexpected guest.

"Harvey's package got here intact." Cobra said, handing Tom a padded manila envelope, "He said you very well may need this."

As they stepped into the car, Tom opened the padded envelope to find a Browning HP 9mm pistol. It was a fairly common, thirteen shot handgun, obviously with no trace to British Intelligence. Mia paled; this was serious business, what Tom was involved with.

"Who is she?" Cobra asked Tom, as they drove along.

"This is Mia..." Tom began.

"Princess of Genovia." Cobra Bubbles said, "I'm Special Agent Cobra Bubbles, FBI."

"Tom," Mia began, "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Cobra is going to keep an eye on you at the safe house." Tom began, "I'm off to get a lay of the land."

Tom's tone of voice definitely showed he wasn't about to take arguments. And Cobra Bubbles was certainly not the kind of person you wanted to pull fast ones on. But what Tom did next was surprising. He pulled out his mobile phone and she expected he was going to call up MI5, but instead he called a radio station in a false American accent that sounded like a cross between a New Jersey and Southern voice.

"Hello, 92.3, I'm Tom Martin, I'd like to request a song. Chicago's You're the Inspiration. It's for a very special lady in my life." Tom said.

"Does this special lady have a name?" asked the announcer.

"Yes, her name's Ezra." Tom replied, "But I affectionately call her Zee."

It was a long shot, he knew, but Tom hoped that someone was listening and would take courage from this move. _Wanker, I've probably broken a couple rules in the book, but if it works out properly then Zoe will realize I've come for her and her captors won't figure on that. But it could well work the other way. _Tom thought as he fingered the pistol tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

* * *

"You're listening to 8-Ball 92.3, New Orleans' best mix of the '80s and '90s." the announcer said, "And next we're playing a request. Tom, you're on the air."

"Zee, I just wanted you to hear our song, and I'll see you very soon." Tom said, "I love you."

"And for the lucky lady, we'll play the gentleman's request." The announcer said. And with that, the lyrics to Chicago's You're the Inspiration began to play over the scratchy speaker system of the car driving down the back roads.

Wedged in the back seat of the Buick, with a blanket covering her, Zoe instantly recognized the voice as Tom's, because for a mission where he'd had to impersonate an American he practiced the accent for her. She pointed out it sounded horrible, and the memory made her inwardly laugh despite the dire straits. A henchman had his foot on top of her and Zoe had no idea where she was heading.

A glimmer of hope began to appear on the dark horizon for Zoe, despite the fact that she was currently bound hand and foot, and blindfolded in the back of a car unsure as to where she was heading. The song was a dead giveaway that the speaker was obviously Tom Quinn, if the bad American accent wasn't.

"Oi, Paddy," Long Legs said to the Scotsman, "Change the bloody station, mate, I'm getting sick just listening to all that sentimental drivel. I mean why can't that bloke wait until he gets 'ome to see 'er?"

"Aye, you're right," Paddy said, "The lady may just be enjoying that one..."

"Sorry to change the station on you, lass, but driver chooses the music." Paddy said, laughingly.

_Go ahead, wanker, I got what I needed out of that song anyway. _Zoe thought. _Tom, I hope you find me soon..._

There were two others in the car, Americans, by the sound of their voices. One of them, a burly tobacco chewing fellow named Earl, who talked with an obvious Texas accent, said, "You religious lady? You better pray to whoever you pray too, because you'll need his help where you're going..."

Zoe didn't say anything, the rag stuffed in her mouth having something to do with it. Inwardly she felt a sense of dread inside her. What exactly were these four men, obviously very tough blokes, going on about? She knew she was about to find out.

* * *

"So what do you know about Wallace Greene?" Tom asked.

"He was one of the agents in the Counter-Terrorist Department, the Anti-Heartless Division." Cobra Bubbles explained. He was investigating a supposed pro-Heartless smuggling ring and was apparently murdered. We didn't know it at the time he was taking percentages of the various deals they had been doing."

"He resurfaced in the UK. Special Branch put an end to him." Tom replied.

"Good." Cobra Bubbles replied.

"Where was Wallace Greene's last known whereabouts?" Tom asked.

"His car was found around the area of Gracey Manor." Cobra Bubbles said.

"Then that's where I'll begin." Tom replied, as he tightened the straps on the camping backpack. He had just spent over an hour at Wal-Mart shopping for various camping supplies, plastic wrap, duct tape, some rope, a pair of binoculars and a Nikon camera with multiple lens types. The credit card of Martin Kensdale had acquired a few pounds sterling from Tom's purchases.

He'd also bough food and other supplies, mostly power bars and a whole pizza, the works, from an adjacent pizza place. He'd wrapped the individual slices in plastic. With all his gear packed, his cameras ready, and everything else in place, he took the keys to a gray Chevy Malibu outside the safe house.

"If you don't check in within twelve hours, I'll assume the worse." Cobra said, "Don't worry, Mia will be fine."

* * *

Glen dry swallowed the dose of the pill he was given and braced himself for the inevitable wave of exhaustion and nausea that invariably followed a dose. He heard the door behind him open and he saw Ramsley walk in.

"Your fiancée is here." Ramsley began.

"Let me talk to her." Glen began, "Maybe I can convince her to tell you what she knows and..."

"...And you can ride off into the sunset and enjoy a life of holy and sweet matrimony." Ramsley replied, "But there are a couple of complications."

Ramsley held a mirror in front of Glen, showing that one of Glen's eyes was a glowing yellow, a third of his face was black, like that of the Heartless, and two antennae projected out from his forehead. His right arm was now a hideous claw.

"You can't well be a charming prince looking like that." Ramsley said. He picked up several clumps of brown hair from around the bed, "And you're losing quite a bit of your famous hair."

"Zoe loves me, Ramsley, so she'll overlook this." Glen replied, his resistance breaking.

"True, love can look beyond the physical." Ramsley said, "And after all, love conquers all things. But are you sure she loves you?"

"Of course." Glen replied, "She's my fiancée, after all."

"True, you are set to be united in matrimony." Ramsley said, in his usual, even tone, "But, again, are you sure that Zoe loves you?"

"Yes." Glen replied.

"You may wish to reconsider that thought." Ramsley said, handing Glen a manila envelope.

Glen opened the envelope to find several 8 x 10 photographs, each with pieces of yellow post-it notes with dates written on them. The first showed a photo of Tom and Zoe sitting on the former's sofa. Zoe was leaning against Tom's chest, fast asleep, as was Tom. Both of them were entwined around each other. The second photo showed a picture of Tom and Zoe slow dancing together, but it was the third that was a kicker. It showed the two of them in the midst of a passionate kiss.

"NO!" the Glen-Heartless entity roared with rage and pain. The room spun for Glen and he vomited a mixture of red blood and spittle onto the floor.

"I'll have Emma clean that up." Ramsley said, casually, "But I would certainly question your fiancée's love for you."

Glen sank his face into the pillow, tears flowing down his cheek. The next time he saw Tom Quinn, he vowed he would kill him.

* * *

_Damn. _Zoe thought. She was locked in a second story bedroom. The door was obviously locked, and the window was barred. She had been untied for quite some time, since she'd arrived at the mansion.

Tom was here, but how close was he to finding where she was? Zoe heard the door open just then, and saw an old man, his suit looking like it was fresh out of the 19th Century, his face lean and his eyes ageless. She quickly surmised he was a butler of some sort.

"Zoe Reynolds, I presume." Ramsley said.

Zoe nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think you are in any position to be asking questions." Ramsley replied, his civil butler's façade obviously hiding an inborn ruthlessness.

"Your fiancé is here." Ramsley continued.

"Glen?" Zoe asked, "Where is he?"

"He is here." Ramsley said, "And thanks to some associates of mine, I have acquired technology that will enable him to see just how he is."

Ramsley placed a small, portable TV on the dresser. He turned it on and on the screen appeared the Half-Heartless Glen Gulia.

"Oh my God!" Zoe exclaimed, "What have you done to him?"

"I, my dear, have done nothing to Glen." Ramsley began, "This he has brought upon himself."

"What?" Zoe demanded.

"This is what keeps him human." Ramsley said, "Or at least lets him retain his humanity for a while."

Ramsley showed a small glass bottle of white pills. "If you want him to still receive his doses, you will tell me everything you know about my operation."

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that question." Zoe replied.

"Do you love your fiancé, Zoe?" Ramsley replied.

"Of course I do." Zoe replied.

"Do you want to transform him entirely into a Heartless?" Ramsley replied. He could see tears forming in Zoe's eyes and continued, "Of course not. So again, answer my question..."

"No." Zoe replied.

"You know you are responsible for his pitiable emotional state." Ramsley said.

"How?" Zoe replied.

"Do you love Glen?" Ramsley asked.

"Yes." Zoe replied.

"Faithfulness is important in love, as my master proved to me." Ramsley replied, giving Zoe a manila envelope, "And I think you don't love him as much as you claim..."

The same three photos Glen had seen were what Zoe saw. "That is why your fiancé sobs pitiably on his bed." Ramsley replied, "Every thirteenth hour he needs these pills to remain healthy. You have that long to answer my question or watch him deteriorate still further..."

With that, Ramsley left the room, leaving Zoe alone with her thoughts. Zoe had held her composure throughout the interrogation. Now, watching Glen's horrific state, Zoe collapsed onto the bed and sobbed.

* * *

TBC


	16. Gaining Gracey Manor

Gaining Gracey Manor

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Tom remained absolutely still underneath the tangle of roots and vines on the perimeter of Gracey Manor. He had to do a CTR (Close Target Recon) to assess hostile forces and gain the lay of the land. He'd crept in at the crack of dawn and stayed hidden throughout the day. He felt the reassuring weight of the 9mm Browning in the back of the waistband of his jeans and hoped he wouldn't need it. Next to him was his bergen containing all of his supplies.

His stomach growled and Tom realized he hadn't eaten since last night. He took a power bar from the outer pocket of the bag, opened the wrapping, and began to eat. He was careful to put the wrapper in an empty side pocket for just that reason. He couldn't afford to leave any sign that he was even in the area.

So far he'd seen the main gate had a big, strong lock on it. There was no way in hell he was going to use the main gate anyway to try to gain access. Thanks to the powerful telephoto lenses on the camera and the binoculars he was getting good shots of various areas around the manor. So far he'd seen four fellows, merchant sailors from the look of them. That meant four hostiles to neutralize. He'd have to find some way to silently kill them, there was no way around it.

There was no way in hell he was letting Zoe suffer the same fate Helen had on Operation Greensleeves. For months after he couldn't stand the sound of a deep fat fryer being used. For almost a year he couldn't eat chips for the memory that cooking them brought back. The scary thing was that it had almost been Zoe on that operation with him. _OK Tom, get back on the task at hand. _Tom thought. He photographed the mansion from various angles with his camera, sketched down notes, and drew up a rough schematic of the place.

_Seems fairly low tech. _Tom thought. _I'll probably need a simple crowbar to force the doors. That low point in the wall is obscured by the woods; it'll be the best place to penetrate the outer defenses. Now I'm going to need some way to silently kill at least four of those blokes..._

Tom remained hidden, moving amongst the trees and woods, photographing the grounds, sketching known obstacles, discerning patterns of guards. After the next night he would take the mansion, after planning from the maps and photographs. He knew Zoe's captor's weren't likely to kill her yet. If anything they'd want her alive for what intelligence she could provide. He guessed he had forty eight hours to work with.

* * *

"Tell me, Zoe," Ramsley asked as he circled the bedroom, "Do you love Glen?"

The two blokes from the Kariboudjan, Paddy and the Long Legs bloke were standing by. There was a heavy, teak wood chair in the center of the room and Zoe was tied firmly to it, her wrists crossed behind her back and pushed through the wooden bars of the back.

"Yes, I do." Zoe said.

"Then do you want him to receive his dose?" Ramsley replied.

"Of course I do..." Zoe began.

"Then you do love him." Ramsley said.

"Yes." Zoe replied.

"Do you love Tom?" Ramsley asked. He was seeking to break Zoe first before he asked the questions that pertained to her knowledge of Maleficent's operations.

Zoe remained silent, she knew that Ramsley knew of her feelings about Tom. "I ask you again, Zoe, do you not think that faithfulness is the essence of love?" Ramsley asked. He then pulled the picture of Tom and Zoe's kiss moments before she had been kidnapped, and pulled her blindfold down.

Ramsley nodded to Long Legs who turned on the small TV and VCR on the wheeled dolly in the room. In it she saw Glen lying atop a bed, his face was contorted in a state of almost unimaginable pain. The cries were a mix of animal pain and rage as he tore apart copies of the same photographs Ramsley had been showing her.

"Tell me Zoe, how do you expect a happy marriage with Glen if your faithfulness is in question." Ramsley said, "Is it Glen or is it Tom who you truly love...?"

"It's Glen." Zoe replied.

"It seems to be doubtful. Was Tom just a fling? Will you still love Glen even though he looks like he does? Or will you run off with Tom again if I set you both free...?" Ramsley said.

"Yes, you have to be faithful to someone you love." Zoe thought. Ramsley was good; he was trying to break her with these seemingly trivial questions as he replaced and removed her blindfold at whims.

"I think Glen has earned half his dose." Ramsley said, "I will return in seven hours to ask you more questions."

Ramsley's hired muscle untied her and left the room, Zoe heard the sound of the door locking behind her.

* * *

"Ramsley, that woman locked away, what is her business?" Edward Gracey asked the butler.

"It is of no consequence sir." Ramsley said, "She has a stake against Maleficent's interests."

"Who is she?" Gracey asked.

"She is of no consequence, sir." Ramsley said, "You needn't worry."

"That is no way to treat a lady, Ramsley." Gracey said.

"She, sir, is no lady. She works for people who are enemies of Maleficent, and if she suspects that they have knowledge of our complicity in her dealings, the deal is off." Ramsley said, "Dear Elizabeth shall be forever lost."

Everything Ramsley was doing to that woman, named Zoe or something like that, went against every bit of training he had received in the art of being a gentlemen. But if he ever wanted to see Elizabeth again, he had no choice. "Continue, Ramsley."

"Yes sir." Ramsley said and left the library. Edward Gracey buried his face in the palms of his hands and sobbed pitifully.

* * *

The sun had set and Tom turned his back on Gracey Manor, heading off towards the isolated clearing where he'd parked the rental car. If he had kept his eyes on target a moment longer he would have seen a skeletal hand poke through the ground near the cemetery.

Tom first drove off to the hardware store and selected a lightweight titanium alloy crowbar. That was the simple order of business. Now the next thing he had to do was find his silent way of neutralizing those four blokes. The 9mm pistol was the last thing he wanted to rely on, just in case he had to shoot his way past the odd Shadow Heartless that tended to appear. He knew that all he had was thirteen rounds and buying more was out of the question.

Tom figured he might as well go through Wal-Mart again for some supplies he'd need for the next day. He would lie in wait until sunset with all his gear, needing up to the minute tactical intelligence before he launched a lethal one man strike on Zoe's captors. He also needed a floor plan of the manor. Going in blind was a bad idea, that was the bad idea according to every rule of infiltration he learned at MI5.

It was when he made a round through the sporting goods section of the store that he had an idea. He noticed a hunting crossbow. He'd had a vague idea of using archery but he hadn't used a bow and arrow since summer camp at the age of nine. But he had used rifles in the Army, the crossbow was similar enough to rifle that he could use it with a fair amount of accuracy. He used cash to buy the weapon and a few arrows as well as a target to practice his marksmanship with.

* * *

Mia had been watching Tom, what little she saw of him, for the next day. He had been taking food into the small study for his meals. Whatever he was studying in there had to be relating to his secret intelligence mission. She'd heard Cobra Bubbles mention Gracey Manor one or two times around Tom.

She knew trying to get information out of Tom was like asking questions from a statue. It was like he was on rails; one focus and she guessed that crossbow he'd been practicing with was going to use to kill Zoe's captors. There were those photographs and sketches he'd made. Tom had spent hours pouring over them, obviously planning an assault on Gracey Manor. She decided to follow him on some odd impulse...

* * *

"Your strength is returning, Glen?" Ramsley asked.

"Yes." Glen replied, feeling stronger was an understatement. He felt a savage elation, his physical strength was about twice that of a human being. The next time he saw Tom, he would pay dearly. Forgiving Zoe would be alright because the man she was committing infidelities with would die.

* * *

Zoe heard the door opening up and tensed up, perhaps to rush whoever was opening the door up. She saw a woman, middle aged, in a 19th Century dress of some sort carrying a tray of food. It was a blur as she rushed past her, and as she did she could swear her arm went right through the woman. She ran down Long Legs with a classic rugby tackle and used her momentum to keep going until she ran right into Paddy. He punched her in the stomach saying, "That was a bad idea, lass."

A few moments later Zoe was back in the room, lying on her back, tied securely to the bed. She tested her bonds to no avail, not one inch of give. The big Scotsman was a professional at this, obviously. The length of rope about her neck was particularly bothersome, if she struggled too much it would tighten and choke her. She heard the door opening again and saw the same woman that had come in earlier.

The lady cautiously approached and said, "Oh dear, that does look uncomfortable."

"It is." Zoe said, with a touch of wry humor. The other lady put a pillow underneath Zoe's head.

"You don't seem too bad up close." The lady said, "I can't imagine why Ramsley and those ruffians want you kept like this."

"I assure you, I've got nothing against you." Zoe said.

"What are you doing?" A male voice demanded. A short, stocky bald man appeared just then, "That woman is a villain. We can't consort with villains, we'll get in trouble."

"Ezra, she's perfectly harmless." Emma protested.

"That was before she tried to run you down." Ezra replied.

"They're holding her against her will, Ezra." Emma replied, "Though why Ramsley says such a sweet young lady is the enemy is beyond me."

"Sweet?" Ezra practically shouted, "Sweet!? She just tried to..."

"She's just like our daughter, Ezra, the one who went into the great beyond..." Emma had said.

"Who's your daughter?" Zoe asked.

"That's none of your concern." Ezra replied, "She died a long time ago."

"You even have the same spirit." Emma said, caressing the side of Zoe's face.

"Oh my God...you're a ghost..." Zoe said, barely keeping from struggling for fear of strangling herself. The cold hand was a dead giveaway and her face turned to the color of ash.

"Can you lift the curse for us?" Emma asked, "She must be found to free our souls."  
"Your daughter?" Zoe asked, as Emma spoon fed her.

"No, Sandy is safely moved on, but for us to reunite we must find Elizabeth." Emma said.

"We'd better get out of here before we get in trouble." Ezra replied.

The two ghosts departed, leaving Zoe alone again. She realized, other than those four blokes that drove her here, Ramsley and that Edward bloke he'd talked to outside her door after her interrogation were ghosts as well. Edward Gracey. The woman they sought was the soul of Gracey's love, Elizabeth.

* * *

Tom stripped off his clothes and stuck them in a large zip lock bag. He made sure his bergen had enough foam stuffed in it to make it float properly. He would swim a kilometer downstream to where he had hidden before. He kept the pack in front of him with his crossbow on top of it. The water was cold, but he knew this was a necessary trick.

He remembered an exercise back with 3 Para, before he'd joined the Pathfinder Platoon, the reconnaissance unit for the Parachute Regiment. He'd had to swim upstream in a river in the dead of winter in the UK. This was nothing like it.

Tom put his clothes back on after he dried himself off. He saw one of the blokes walking around, a fellow wearing a pair of faded jeans and a Budweiser t-shirt, looking like some beer happy college kid. He was a tall lean bloke with long hair, in dreadlocks and a beard. He carried a pistol in his waistband and a riot shotgun. He had no idea that Tom was lurking close by, aiming the crossbow at him.

Tom stared through the weapon's telescopic sight, a bolt in the weapon. The slot in the front would make the bolt spin like it was rifled. The tip wasn't barbed, but neither was a bullet. The quarrel probably had enough force to kill a deer, most certainly a person.

Surfer walked closer, he was about seventy five meters from the weakness in wall Tom had found earlier. He had no idea he was silhouetted by the crosshairs in the crossbow's telescopic sight. Tom had never squeezed a trigger on a man in cold blood, he almost felt like God at that point, Surfer's life was in his hand and he didn't even know Tom was lying in wait. Tom knew what had to be done, he had killed before, but never like this.

Tom squeezed the trigger and sent the bolt flying into the neck of Surfer. The man fell back with a spastic jerk. Blood gushed from a severed artery with a choked, gurgled cry. Tom picked up the crowbar from his bergen and pried loose the small boarded up gate. He dragged the now dead Surfer from the area where he'd expired and hid the corpse underneath a pile of compost and leaf litter. As he was about to pry a door with the crowbar he became aware of a presence behind him.

He'd already reloaded the crossbow when he turned to see one of the more hideous sights he'd ever seen. He saw Glen Gulia, but half a Heartless now. He jerked up the crossbow as the creature charged and squeezed the trigger. An animal bellow of agony echoed across the grounds as the bolt buried itself into his side.

Tom raised the crowbar to brain the creature and swung it. He heard it connect with the side of Glen's head. Fortunately for Tom, Glen wasn't far enough along the path to Heartless evolution to have any sort of weaponry. Unfortunately his physical strength was now twice that of Tom's. Tom felt himself being lifted bodily off the ground, the crowbar falling to the ground, and his body hitting the side of the house.

"You bastard...." Glen said, in a raspy voice, "I vowed I would kill you when next I saw you. Didn't think it'd be this soon."

"You are bent." Tom replied, using the intelligence term for a crooked operative. He felt the hand of the creature tightening around his throat. If he didn't do something drastic, fast, he would be as dead as the bloke underneath the compost heap. He saw the bolt still protruding from Glen's ribcage and kicked it hard. Glen let go as blood gushed from the wound that had been plugged by the crossbow bolt.

Tom ducked underneath Glen's grasp, picked up the crowbar and struck him on the back of the head. He retrieved the crossbow and pried open the shutters of a window at the side of the house. Tom climbed inside, holding the crossbow at the ready as soon as he hit the floor. He didn't see Glen rising shakily to his feet...

* * *

TBC


	17. Damnation

Damnation

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Tom saw yet another bloke, an American dressed in black. Both turned towards each other at exactly the same time aiming weapons. "Ramsley said the Brits would send someone to rescue the broad." The man said in a Texas accent.

"Be sure to get me to 'the broad' quickly." Tom said, "If you put the gun down and help me find her I won't kill you."

"Hah, with that thing?" Earl said, aiming the Glock .357 magnum in his hand at Tom. "I ain't takin' you anywhere. The bitch is probably..."

That was as far as Earl got before Tom squeezed the trigger a touch faster. He had no intention of negotiating with the man. It would have been nice if he'd cooperated but Tom hadn't counted on that. He'd only planned to distract Earl temporarily to give him time to squeeze the trigger faster. The crossbow bold imbedded itself solidly in Earl's throat and he jerked the trigger on his pistol as Tom moved out of the way.

"Damn it." Tom groaned. The operation had gone from covert to overt in about a millisecond. The heavy bullet had sped by him, grazing one of his arms. He'd worry about it later, right now he was more worried about whatever, or whoever might be lurking in the halls right now. He took cover behind a post as a fellow, in his thirties, dressed in a suit from the nineteenth century walked by. He almost laughed, the man looked like a Mr. D'Arcy wannabe for Christ's sake. More chillingly, two Heartless just appeared in the hall behind him.

"Ramsley." the man shouted, "What are these _things_ doing in the house?"

An older gentleman, a butler of some kind, walked into the room. "To find the intruder, sir. Before he kills again."

Ramsley indicated Earl's corpse on the floor. _Wanker. _Tom thought. _This operation is now overt and compromised. I'd best find Zoe fast and book it. _

"But Maleficent said she would keep these creatures elsewhere, not the house." Edward protested.

"Forgive me, sir, but they are very efficient at finding intruders. British Intelligence could well have sent someone to retrieve the woman we captured." Ramsley said.

Gracey darkened, "I will not have British Intelligence here again. The last operative they sent failed to help us in any way. But I would rather they be here than those creatures."

"As you wish sir, but just permit these two to search the grounds for the intruder." Ramsley said.

"What of the Half-Heartless Gentleman, have you found a cure for his condition?" Gracey asked.

"I'm working on it, sir." Ramsley said. As soon as Edward left the corridor, Ramsley waved his hand and four more Search Ghosts appeared, "Find the intruder. Take him alive if possible, but if not, kill him."

* * *

Glen Gulia rose painfully. The bastard had wounded him, but not killed him. His head ached slightly from being hit twice with the crowbar and the crossbow wound still throbbed slightly. But he had the element of surprise. Tom thought he had seen the last of Glen, but he was wrong. He wanted Zoe to watch when he showed Tom who was boss, when he killed him before her eyes.

He was willing to forgive Zoe's sins, but she had to be taught a lesson and what better way than killing her paramour. The Half-Heartless' face twisted in a sadistic grin, he only had to decide whether to kill Tom quickly or slowly. He decided slowly, he wanted the bastard to suffer for a lot of things, blowing his cover, causing him to be this half-Heartless monster. He wanted to hear Tom screaming for mercy after all the trouble he'd caused him.

He knew that Tom would try to head for Zoe's room, so he lay in wait, an unwelcome surprise for the infiltrator.

* * *

The Search Ghosts had fanned out into the mansion; Tom hoped that only one would search this room so that he could kill it and avoid the other five. If they split up it was the better than fighting all of them at once. If there was one thing he knew, it was that killing Search Ghosts in a less than stealthy manner usually brought more Shadows and Soldiers along for the ride than one would want to deal with.

He kept the crossbow steady, with a new bolt ready to be fired. The Search Ghosts fanned out in a geometric pattern, three of them going upstairs and two of them going downstairs. One stayed in the room. Tom hoped it would just go outside, but no such luck. It kept making circles of the room, getting closer and closer. Tom shouldered the crossbow and waited until the creature's back was to him. He squeezed the trigger and saw the bold embed itself solidly into the creature's skull. The Search Ghost fell dead to the floor and Tom dragged it to the dumb waiter, stashing it inside.

Very slowly he opened the door to the next room and went inside. He took cover underneath the staircase just as the D'Arcy wannabe appeared again. He was obviously a gentleman of breeding, judging by his appearance. It was also evident something was distressing him judging by his stressed and tired state.

"Oh Elizabeth, will I ever see you again?" Gracey said, "Why did you take your life? We could have been happy together elsewhere. I cared not for loss of face nor anything else..."

Tom could hardly believe his ears. Of all the ridiculous things he'd heard of, this had to be the most ridiculous. Unless Zoe's ghost stories could be believed, that is. Unless this man was seriously delusional or an excellent actor, there was no way in hell he could be an imposter. This whole idea of ghosts added an entirely new dimension to this mission.

"Come forth you? Let me see you?" Edward Gracey declared.

* * *

"Who was she, Emma?" Zoe asked.

"Sandy was so young, so lovely. She was like you in many ways..." Emma said, as she sat by Zoe's bedside.

"....She died before us. No father should have to bury his daughter." Ezra said, "But we can't move on until Elizabeth is found."

"As in Edward's lover?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." Emma replied, "Alas, without her, our master cannot move on, and neither can we."

"But shouldn't she be here? After all she committed suicide." Zoe asked.

"We don't know." Emma said, "Perhaps she moved on where the master couldn't follow. But since her death he has become obsessed with the occult and black magic. That's how that evil lady came to our doorstep over sixty years ago."

"Maleficent." Zoe almost shouted with recognition and tried to sit up, the tightening of the cord warned her against that course of action.

"Why did she kill herself?" Zoe asked, "I can't believe that because the romance was forbidden she would chose to end her life."

"That was so unlike our dear Elizabeth." Emma said.

Just then a Search Ghost entered the room. "Be gone, creature, there's no one here but us."

The Search Ghost chittered a protest at them and swept the room, pausing at a seemingly innocuous wall panel. Finding nothing of interest, the creature left the room. Zoe mentally made a note to check that panel at some point, there had to be something of interest there. But her first priority was escaping somehow.

"What did it just say?" Zoe asked, when the creature had gone.

"Something about an intruder." Emma said.

_Tom. _Zoe thought. _Who else could it be? _

"He's very dangerous." Ezra said, "Ramsley warned me he's already killed two people."

_I hope one of them was that Paddy bloke. _Zoe thought. Her best chance lay in convincing Ezra and Emma to release her somehow. She already had the connection, all she had to do was turn one or both of them and she'd be freed.

* * *

Mia had given Cobra the slip. She had long ago mastered the ability to sneak away from her security detail, it came with the territory of being a princess. Whatever Tom was up to, no matter how dangerous it was, she had to find out what it was and fast. She had the strange feeling Tom might just be needing her help.

As she walked along the road she heard the engine of a car approaching. As she turned to avoid it the vehicle slammed on its brakes. A large, meaty hand came swiping out of the car and grabbed her, hauling her into it.

Mia bit down on the big hand and heard a Scottish accented roar of pain. "You're lucky Ramsley wants you alive."

"Trouble with the lady, Paddy?" An English accented voice sounded, "Muzzle the kitten so she don't bite."

The Scotsman reached into the back for a roll of duct tape. After tearing several pieces off with his teeth he took a rag and stuffed it in Mia's mouth, then sealed it with the tape. He then wound a length of tape around Mia's wrists, binding them together behind her back.

_Great, now Zoe's not the only one Tom needs to rescue. _Mia thought. _How am I going to get out of this one? Way to go, Mia, try a Nancy Drew type stunt and see what happens. Did you forget how she winds up in almost every story? Tied up and gagged that's how..._

* * *

"I am here." Tom said.

"Who are you?" Edward Gracey asked.

"My name is of no consequence." Tom replied.

"Please, we must be properly introduced." Edward said, "An intruder, though you are."

Tom lowered the crossbow, but still kept his hands on the weapon. "Tom Martin."

"Edward Gracey." Gracey replied, "Please sit down."

Tom complied, but kept his guard up. "Why are you here, Tom?"

Tom quickly scanned his mind for what he remembered of the Gracey Manor story; he figured he might best go for the sympathy card. "Have you ever lost someone you love?"

"Many years ago." Gracey said, "In the very halls of this house. She was so very young. So very beautiful..."

"So to I search for she whom I love." Tom replied, not really a lie, considering that he loved Zoe. He figured if he kept that cover story going, the 'official' mission wouldn't be revealed.

"You seem to come from distant shores, Tom." Edward said.

"I do." Tom said, "But distance is nothing for the sake of love."

_That was the reason I volunteered for this mission. Saving Zoe. _Tom thought.

"Time is also of no relevance when you wait for the woman you love to return to you." Edward replied.

"Action speaks louder than deed." Tom replied.

"Who is she that you seek?" Edward asked.

"My love's name is Zoe." Tom replied.

Gracey darkened, "You are British Intelligence..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tom replied.

_Liar. You are merely an operative sent to rescue the prisoner from this place. _Edward Gracey thought, but there was something about Tom that made his story too convincing to be fictional in its entirety. Clearly he loved this Zoe woman very much.

"Why do you think that?" Tom asked.

"Your lady friend confessed to Ramsley that she works for British Intelligence." Edward replied.

"That's absurd. Zoe works for a public relations firm, at least that's what she told me." Tom replied, playing the role of the shocked lover.

"It is important you know she who you love..." Gracey began, musing, "Or those who profess to help you. A British soldier once said he'd help me find my beloved Elizabeth again. His name was Rusty Puckett. And he failed me...And now here I am forever condemned to be trapped here."

Gracey's gentlemanly training was cracking, revealing a lover betrayed and seriously hurt. _God Zoe, I wish you were here, you could deal with this bloke better than I could. _Tom thought.

"She loved me, the only living person who ever did after my parents passed on. Only Ramsley was anywhere near as caring." Edward said.

"What were you expecting?" Tom said frankly. As soon as he spoke, he wished to God he hadn't just said what he had.

"You claim you love Zoe. What if she were to be taken from you?" Edward said, challengingly.

"I would do what I'm doing now." Tom replied, "I'd go to rescue her."

"You can't rescue someone from death." Edward Gracey said, pointedly, "Would you do anything to be with Zoe if she died?"

_Dear God, what if I'm too late? _Tom thought. _What if Ramsley's killed her? _

"Would you take your life to be with the woman you loved in the next world?" Edward said.

"What were you expecting? Did you expect society to accept your union? You came from different worlds, love has its limits." Tom replied.

Lightning flashed outside as Edward Gracey stood up, screaming, "NO! Tom, you are BLIND to the ways of love! I deem a fitting punishment for you!"

As soon as Gracey spoke he gestured with his hand and in an instant Tom felt a flash of blinding white pain in his eyes. Tom's hands roamed his face, no blood, his eyes were apparently undamaged but he couldn't see anything. A scream of pain issued from Tom's lips.

"Wander these grounds aimlessly, Tom. May your eyes be opened to the ways of love in your blindness." Edward replied as Tom wandered blindly through the corridors of the mansion.

* * *

"Emma, what are you doing?" Ezra said when he walked into the room. He saw Emma untying the rope around Zoe's neck.

"She can help us lift this curse, Ezra." Emma said.

"We'll get in trouble..." Ezra warned.

"We'll say she escaped..." Emma said, "She's a secret agent after all."

"I won't forget you for this." Zoe said, as Emma untied her arms and legs.

"We'll finally see our daughter again." Emma said to Zoe.

Zoe opened the door silently and walked out into the hall. She felt a strong arm slam her against the wall. "Oh my God! Glen, what have they done?" Zoe asked.

"They've done nothing to me." Glen replied, "How long was it Tom instead of me? Was our engagement some kind of joke?"

"Glen...you're hurting me." Zoe said. She could barely speak as it was; his hand was around her throat that tightly.

"Zoe, you're hurting me." Glen said, "I won't kill you, but I'm afraid Tom is going to suffer for your infidelity."

Zoe was absolutely terrified. Her face was ashen, pale, the Glen-Heartless creature could likely kill her in one blow easily. Glen had her attention, no clever words, no spy tricks, nothing to cloud the issue.

"Well, what do you say?" Glen replied, smiling when he heard Tom's scream of pain from the foyer sitting room.

Zoe screamed, a small, truncated one, but it was like removing the cap from an over pressurized soda. Her next scream was a mortal terror and the part of the creature that was still Glen took control and let go of Zoe. That was as profoundly terrible a scream as he had heard from the woman he loved. The creature retreated, crying out an emotional anguish, leaving a stunned Zoe in its wake.

* * *

Cobra Bubbles followed the seemingly innocent sedan he knew contained Mia and her kidnappers. He slammed the gas pedal on and smashed into the rear of the other car. The vehicle shuddered and skidded but the driver managed to get control again. He knew Mia was there by the tiny tracking tag he'd planted on her clothes. He hoped she was alright. He wanted to disable the car, stop it, and neutralize the kidnappers.

Mia felt the car shudder under the impact and her eyes widened. She writhed in terror and tried to scream, only to nearly choke on the cloth stuffed in her mouth. The car rocked violently again and she looked up to see a black Ford bang against the side of the vehicle.

"MMPH!" Mia shouted.

The car shook again as Cobra crashed against it and Mia screamed again through the tightly stretched tape. The vehicle stopped suddenly when it banged against an embankment. Mia saw the Englishman open the car door, and reach for a gun. She heard shots just then and nothing else.

Cobra Bubbles saw the slim white man come out of the car, gun in hand, and fired three rounds from him 9mm Glock 17 into the man's head and chest. He aimed his gun at the car and saw Mia bound and gagged in the back. The big European in the back was obviously dead on impact. He dragged Mia from the wreckage and untied her.

"The car's totaled, we're going to have to walk." Cobra said, calmly.

"Can't you call backup?" Mia asked.

"I forgot my cell." Cobra replied.

"It's Tom!" Mia said, "Cobra, turn around..."

Cobra turned to see an extremely disheveled looking Tom roaming the woods, his hands out in front of him. His gait was awkward, his clothing soaked and dirty. "Oh my God! Tom!" Mia said running up to him. When she reached him she said, "Cobra, we need to help Tom, something's wrong with his eyes."

And indeed, Tom's eyes looked glassed over, undamaged but glassed over. "Mia? I can't see anything..." Tom said.

* * *

TBC 


	18. Darkness Falls

Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

"Tom, it's alright." Mia said soothingly as she lead Tom through the pouring rain.

"We need shelter." Cobra said, "It'll be dark soon and assuming that this Ramsley fellow wants to send Search Ghosts out we should find a place to hide for a while."

"Why can't we just call the police?" Mia said, drawing her hooded sweater around her frame as the rain pelted.

"I can't say why." Cobra Bubbles began.

"You mean you won't." Mia said.

"Mia..." Tom said.

Tom felt a mixture of frustration, anger, and sadness at his newfound helplessness. And another thing, he likely failed in his mission. Even worse still, Zoe could likely have been killed by her captors. So not only had he failed a mission and lost his sight, he had lost the woman he loved.

_Was this how Edward Gracey felt after Elizabeth died? Like part of his soul was missing, never to be recovered? _Tom thought. His greatest fear had just come true; he was never going to see Zoe again because of a stupid mistake.

"These streets are deserted." Cobra remarked, "At least this side of town is. Everyone else is on Bourbon Street..."

"Everyone's at the bloody pubs you mean." Tom remarked.

"Nice to see you still have a sense of humor Tom." Mia said.

"I'm British, a caustic wit is part of my genetic makeup." Tom remarked, a bit more harshly than he intended.

God, it really annoyed Mia to see Tom act like that. He was obviously frustrated by his helplessness, but he was trying to keep in under control like he always did. "Wait, that flower shop's open...maybe we can go inside it." Mia said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Cobra said, "You're going in."

"What about Tom?" Mia asked.

"We'll wait outside." Cobra replied.

* * *

Alex Ravenscroft put the last of the corsages into the refrigerator. _Only one more hour until closing time. _Alex thought. Senior prom was in a week, and he still didn't have a date. He briefly considered not going, after all Lisa had run off with some stupid muscle-head jock, saying he was too much of a dreamer.

What was wrong with that? Didn't he treat her right? Wasn't he nothing but the best for her? I mean he remembered important events for her, always showed up at her dance team competitions, he was devoted to her and she still went for that frigging jock. His book Arthurian Romances by Chrétien de Troyes lay on the counter. He was practically the knight in shining armor for Lisa and she still cheated on him before leaving outright.

As he went to read the story of Lancelot he heard the bell that always proceeded the door open. He was about to give the newcomer a very harsh, 'Closing...' when he saw her. She was around his age, all of seventeen years or so, with dark brown hair which was matted from the rain.

_Poor thing, what's she doing out here in this rain? _Alex thought. Her clothing was also soaked and her teeth chattered in the air conditioning. Alex asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Mia said, through chattering teeth, "I've got a problem though. My uncle and a friend of ours are outside are stuck in the rain. Our car broke down and we need help."

"Where are they?" Alex asked.

"Right outside." Mia said.

"You mean the big black guy with the glazed eyed guy out there?" Alex asked.

Mia nodded, still shivering. Alex said, "Stay here."

He went into a back room and came back with a blanket which he draped around Mia's shoulders. She hugged the blanket closer, smiling warmly at the boy. He was kind of cute, with his kind of wavy brown hair and green eyes. "I don't really see any family resemblance, are you sure you're related to the big black guy?"

"He's not my uncle." Mia said, "The glazed eyed guy is. He's my Uncle Tom from the UK, his friend Cobra's showing him around New Orleans."

Alex opened the door and motioned the two men to enter. The big black guy who was bigger than the Rock led the blind man into the small store. "I don't have anything that will fit you..." Alex said, and indcating Tom added, "Maybe you could fit into something of mine..."

"Thank you." Mia said, "My name's Mia."

"Alex. I'm pleased to meet you." Alex replied. _More than pleased, I bet she's a knockout when she cleans up... _

* * *

Zoe had just escaped the mansion after the Glen-Heartless creature had run off, screaming a roar of agony and pain. For a moment she was dumbstruck, and then she realized she had the perfect opportunity to get out of the place. She'd made it out of a back door and promptly encountered a pair of ghosts underneath a gazebo. She hung back, were these guys aligned with Ramsley?

"Come on, miss, get out of the rain." One of them said, "It can't be to comfortable out there."

"Thank you." Zoe said. She was thoroughly drenched from head to toe, and remembered the phrase, 'Any port in the storm.'

"What are you waiting for?" Zoe asked them.

"Ezra's coming with the carriage." The short one with long hair and a beard carrying, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Who might you be?" the tall skinny one asked.

"I'm Zoe."

"Gus." The ball and chain man replied.

"Phineas." The tall skinny one replied.

"And there's Ezra..." Gus said, indicating the carriage drawn by two skeletal horses.

"Hop on." Ezra shouted, "Now that my wife's involved me in this, I might as well get you out of here before Ramsley finds out."

Zoe didn't hesitate and the carriage took off towards the graveyard. As they drove through, she saw ghosts but wasn't afraid. She felt more pity than anything else, because these poor souls were forever trapped here until Elizabeth was found and reuinited with her beloved Edward.

* * *

Melanie Ravenscroft drove down the road in the driving rain. God what a storm. She was a cousin of Katrina Gracey, about six inches shorter than her almost six foot cousin. She was still was considered attractive though. Her hair was a sandy brown color, her eyes a clear blue. Definitely she was curvier, and very easy on the eyes.

A friend of hers in choir once remarked that all she had to do was wear a skin-tight blouse and short skirt and walk down Bourbon Street and she'd turn a few heads. She pointedly said that she wanted to be judged by her personality not her bra size. She was a wholesome looking girl as well, there was innocence to her face and it was matched by a caring personality. She only wished guys' gazes didn't wander south when they talked to her as often as they did.

As Melanie rounded the bend she saw a person walking along the road, drenched by the rain. Overcome by pity she stopped, reaching for her mace spray in case the person wasn't too friendly. She opened the door and motioned the person in. As soon as she did, she noticed the hitch hiker was a woman.

"Thank you." The woman replied.

The lady was obviously British by the sound of her voice. "Can you take me to town...?"

"Where in town?" Melanie asked.

"Just drop me off..." Zoe began.

"Look, stay with us for the night and you can look for a place in the morning." Melanie replied.

"Thank you." Zoe replied.

"What's your name?" Melanie asked, as she turned on the heat in the car.

"Zoe."

"Melanie."

* * *

The ride to the flower shop that doubled as Melanie and Alex's small second floor apartment went by uneventfully. "Alex," Melanie shouted, "I told you to close up..."

"In a minute sis, I'm tending to our three guests. I hope you don't mind that I let one of them borrow your clothes." Alex replied.

"Alex..." Melanie warned.

"Guests?" Zoe asked.

"Not for long..." Melanie replied.

The two walked up the stairs and Zoe instantly recognized Mia. "Oh my God, Mia, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"Long story." Mia replied, as she spoke a large black man wearing a robe that was a bit too small for him, "This is Cobra Bubbles."

"Zoe Reynolds."

"Charmed." Both of them said.

Zoe turned towards Mia, "Where's Tom?"

"He's in the next room." Mia replied.

* * *

Zoe knocked on the doorway arch of what had to be Alex's bedroom, given the boyish tones and decorations to it. Tom's back was to her just then, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Mia?" he asked. The worried, almost fearful tone underlying his voice unnerved her.

"Tom, it's me, Zoe..."

Tom turned, "I wish I could see you right now."

Instantly Zoe was filled with pity, Tom's eyes were clouded over like he had the worst of cataracts. He had cuts and bruises all over, presumably from stumbling blind through the woods. His clothes were torn, wet and muddied. "Oh my God! Tom, what have they done to you?" Zoe replied with her hand in front of her agape jaw.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Tom said, smiling weakly as he staggered to his feet.

Zoe closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around Tom who returned the embrace. "I thought I'd lost you forever." Tom said.

She reached a hand to his face and Zoe saw a tear forming in one of his eyes. She reached up and wiped it away. "Who did this to you?" Zoe asked.

"Edward Gracey." Tom replied.

"Guys." Melanie said, "Sorry to interrupt but I've got some dry clothes for Tom. Zoe, I've also got some for you. You can change in the bathroom."

* * *

Zoe had removed her wet clothes and showered. After drying herself off she dressed up in a pair of comfortable jeans and an equally comfortable sweater. It was after she had dressed that the full impact of everything she'd gone through hit her.

Tom's current state was pitiable, that was the most helpless she'd ever seen him. That was also the most vulnerable she'd seen him. Before he realized it was her, there was something that sounded like loss in his voice. He seemed terrified that he'd lost her. It was touching, but also heartbreaking. Tom always seemed so self assured, like he always knew what to do, that's why he was the Grid's most promising senior case officer. This new vulnerability was seriously unsettling to her.

Then there was Glen. She had remained relatively composed when she'd seen him for the first time, due to her training. But despite that she was first and foremost still a woman. Her fiancé had become a monster, in the most literal manner possible. He was hideous, but her terror went beyond looks, it was the fact that he was almost completely changed from the charming lover that he once was. Those same hands that had caressed her tenderly were now twisted claws, those eyes that gazed lovingly at her were now malformed into the glowing yellow spheres of a Heartless.

From what she knew the human aspect of Glen would begin to fade exponentially as his transformation into a Heartless progressed. Soon nothing would remain of Glen but a Shadow Heartless and the memory of his survivors. He was so changed, once loving and passionate he was now a brute willing to use physical force on her where he never raised a hand to her before. And she knew that the man she loved, Glen Gulia, was dying slowly and there was nothing she could do about it. Zoe sat on the toilet in the bathroom, broke down, and cried.

* * *

TBC 


	19. Into the Light

Into the Light

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

After awkwardly dressing himself, Tom blindly wandered towards the bathroom. Mia had enough foresight that Tom might need to use the toilet that she connected a string to the bathroom door knob. It was this he was following. As he neared the bathroom he heard muffled sobbing from the other side of the door. He knew it was Zoe, and to hear such sounds from the woman he loved made his own heart ache.

"Zoe…?" Tom asked, he knew he couldn't say anything else to alleviate her pain.

Zoe opened the bathroom door, sniffling as she did so. "Tom, do you need something…" Zoe asked.

"Not really." Tom said, "I just heard you over here and I wanted to…"

"Tom Quinn, at a loss for words," Zoe said, with a sad smile, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"There's a first time for everything." Tom said, nonchalantly. He wanted nothing more than to hold Zoe in his arms, but this had nothing to do with desire. This had more to do with that worrying emotional state she was in.

"I can't say anything to help you." Tom said, "But whatever you need, I'll be on hand to provide it."

Zoe felt moved by Tom's words, and tears appeared in her eyes again. Despite his pitiable state, Tom was worried more about her. "Just hold me…" Zoe said.

Tom threw his arms around her, feeling her warm tears soaking into his shirt. Zoe just sobbed for about five minutes straight not saying anything. It was heartbreaking to see her in so much pain, but a dispassionate part of Tom figured that was how anyone would react when they saw their loved one was transformed so radically. _Poor Zoe, there's nothing I can do for her. I feel like a wanker for trying to kill Glen_ _earlier, though I know better. _Tom thought.

Zoe clung to Tom, feeling the compact, lean torso against her face. She grabbed handfuls of his borrowed shirt as she sobbed piteously. The sobs began to subside as Zoe became more articulate, "God, I saw _him _up close. He looked so awful…"

A few more tears flowed, "Why did he do it, Tom?"

"Who knows why anyone goes bent?" Tom replied, "It depends on the person really."

"I thought he would kill me and when I looked into those eyes…" Zoe said, "Oh God…"

Zoe cried again, and Tom replied, "If it's too painful…"

"Tom, no, I can't not talk about this." Zoe said, "I have to face it. His eyes, I loved peering into them Tom before all this. I loved his eyes because I always could see passion in them. But when I looked into them tonight, Oh my God I saw the yellow eyes of a Heartless…"

Tom braced himself for Zoe to break down completely but to his surprise she continued, "I suppose I should have seen it coming." Zoe said, "That he was bent, that there were other things on his mind. I saw less and less genuine passion in his eyes in the weeks leading up to this. Why didn't I see it?"

"You were too close to the puzzle." Tom replied, understanding. "At least you can look into people's eyes right now…"

Zoe tried to smile at Tom's lame attempt at humor. "Are you alright?" Tom asked.

"For now." Zoe replied, "But I'm not sure how long this will keep hurting me."

"I can't say how long either, Zoe." Tom replied, loosening his hold.

"Tom?" Zoe said, shyly, "Do you think you could just hold me for a little longer?"

"Of course." Tom said, drawing her back into his embrace.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Zoe began. Tom felt his heart crumble. _Friend? Is that all she thinks of me? Calm down, wanker, she just got the biggest bloody shock of her life. She needs a friend right now, and that friend is Tom Quinn, so quit acting like a pisshead and be that friend. _

_I could stay here forever. _Zoe thought. _Being in Tom's arms has a nice feel to it. It's warm and comforting, so different from the Tom I see at work every day. _

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Alex began, as he, Melanie, and Mia sat at the small kitchen table over cups of Chamomile tea, "Tom's in love with Zoe, who was engaged to this Glen fellow?"

Mia nodded as Melanie jumped in, "And Tom went into _Gracey Manor _to rescue her when she was kidnapped? Only to be blinded by the supposed 'ghost' of Edward Gracey?"

"Pretty much." Mia added. She had left out the entire story that Tom and Zoe were working for MI-5, but mentioned that 'Uncle Cobra' worked for the FBI as a file clerk.

Cobra Bubbles walked by just then and Melanie thought _Some file clerk. There's more here than meets the eye. _

"And then Zoe escaped whoever kidnapped her and ran into her fiancé who was half-transformed into a Heartless?" Alex said, "No wonder the poor woman's hurting."

"Why did Zoe get involved with that creep Glen in the first place?" Melanie asked, "Because he seemed to be a rotten guy underneath that Italian Stallion façade. I mean he cheated on her and was taking money from the Heartless. What did he expect? That Zoe wouldn't find out, after all she is a reporter."

Mia had explained earlier that Zoe was a reporter and that Tom worked for tech support for her newspaper. "And when Zoe was kidnapped, poor Uncle Tom couldn't sleep for days and went and followed the kidnappers…"

Melanie thought for a second. This seemed too weird. First of all, a computer nerd, even one who worked out constantly, couldn't have just traipsed into Gracey Manor and fought with Heartless and some thugs that kidnapped his unrequited love. Tom had more to him than met the eye. Alex, typically, was more interested in the love story.

"God, he really must love Zoe." Alex remarked, "I mean to go after hardened criminals with a crossbow and a crowbar? He must not have cared if he lived or died?"

"I kept telling Uncle Tom he and Zoe were perfect for each other." Mia said, trying to lead the other two away from any prying questions they might have about what Tom and Zoe really did for a living. She felt like such a cheerleader for being so conniving and deceitful, but it was necessary to prevent them from being compromised.

Alex found himself intrigued by Tom's devotion to Zoe, he was truly being the gentleman in this case. And he was fairly intrigued by Tom's niece, even in his sister's clothes, which were a bit baggy on her slight frame she was still a beauty. He began daydreaming of a fantasy in which he, dressed in white shining armor had just dispatched the dragon besieging the kingdom of the beautiful princess. The princess in question just happened to be Mia. And she was thanking the gallant knight who refused to remove his helmet until the opportune moment where he bestowed that perfect kiss and…

"Alex." Melanie said, "See if our guests need anything."

"OK sis." Alex said, with that annoyed tone he always had whenever Melanie interrupted a perfectly good day dream.

"Sorry, my brother's a bit of a daydreamer." Melanie began.

"No problem." Mia said, "I kinda act the same way, but usually my daydreams have a tendency to involved Uncle Tom popping the question to Zoe some day."

_Not really a lie. I think those two are perfect for each other. _Mia thought.

Melanie glanced at her watch, "Well I've got a test on bone structures to get ready for…"

"Wait, you're a medical student?" Mia said. At Melanie's nod she asked, "Can you see if you can help Tom?"

"I'm not a doctor." Melanie warned, "But I'll see what I can do."

The pair walked upstairs to see if Tom could possibly be helped in any way with regard to his blindness.

* * *

"She got away…" Ramsley said, "So perhaps she didn't really love you after all."

"How could she love me when I look like this?" Glen began, "It's all Tom's fault."

The Half-Heartless creature's eyes glowed with rage as human tears flowed down its cheeks. "Yes, to get even you must kill Tom, but there are more pressing matters at hand. You must find out where he is and tell me. I will think of a way to lure him back to the Manor and you can have your vengeance."

The Glen Heartless unclenched and clenched its clawed hands, "I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Perhaps a treatment may exist that may restore your handsome visage so you may once more woo Zoe after you've killed her paramour." Ramsley said, "Go forth, creature."

Into the rain Glen ran, putting on a quarter length blue parka and drawing up the hood. Ramsley hid the anger that the deaths of four henchmen had brought about. Those four mortals were his only link to the outside world because sending Heartless would send the FBI and police onto his trail and make the scene he didn't want to make. But he'd compensated for it, he convinced the Glen-Heartless, stringing it along with promises of a cure and playing to its desire to kill Tom to solve his problems.

There was no cure in existence. Not even Maleficent knew of one. Glen would become a Heartless and there was only delaying, not stopping, the condition. But he had to keep Glen Gulia servile long enough to serve his purposes.

"Ramsley?" Edward said.

"Yes sir." Ramsley replied.

"That man, Tom? I blinded in my anger. Is there any way to reverse his condition?" Edward asked.

"Only if the curse on the mansion is lifted," Ramsley began, "Will his sight be restored, for anyone cursed by the curse of the Manor will only have his curse lifted when we are all freed."

"Will we ever find Elizabeth?" Edward said, "We have to find Madame Leota, maybe she has the answers we seek…"

"I will see to it, sir." Ramsley replied. Inwardly he was in a muddle. He had already killed Elizabeth and hid the truth. If he released her spirit from the jewel box she might just reveal the truth. But he still had to keep to his word. Then again he had promised he would search for Elizabeth for over a century, but mysteriously never found her. Master Gracey had been poring over those damnable necromancy and spell casting books again. He was trying to raise Elizabeth's spirit, but all he did was raise the ghostly equivalent of a riot in the cemetery. The price one paid for doing one's duty.

_

* * *

__Ramsley promises me a happy ending if I do his bidding. _Glen thought, as he walked down New Orleans' streets. One of the benefits of being half a Heartless was the fact that his sensory ability was enhanced by the antennae that now protruded from his skull. They twitched like living beings on the 'biological signatures' unique to all humans of Tom and Zoe. 

As he followed their trail he saw a flower shop that also had a small apartment on its second floor. It was a small place, the sort of area he'd go shop for flower arrangements for his wedding. _Maybe that's where I'll go after this is all over. After I'm back to the original me and Zoe's mine again. We'll get our flowers from here and maybe that's when I tell her I got the idea for shopping here by following her biological signal. _

The Glen-Heartless glanced up at the window of the apartment facing the street. The woman standing there, her right palm pressed against the glass with tears in her eyes was obviously Zoe. Inwardly he felt a stab of pain, a faint echo of the human being that he once was. That human side of him felt horrible about the pain he was causing Zoe, not just by his condition but by everything else. For the first time, Glen Gulia began to regret his womanizing, partying lifestyle. It was costing him more than he could ever imagine. It was his partying ways, his greed that caused this all to occur. Had he stayed faithful to Zoe, had he chosen to settle down, he would be the one up there to comfort her not that rat Tom.

_No. _The Heartless side of Glen said inside his head, quashing the human side. _It was Zoe who sinned against **YOU. **The fault of this lies with Tom, because you didn't start transforming until you realized she was having an affair with him. No matter, the bastard will be dead soon enough and she'll be more than wanting to be with you. _The part of Glen that was still human shed a tear as he saw the pain he was causing the one being in this world that still loved him despite his horrible state.

_There is no fault with you. The fault is Tom's. Kill him and all will be well with you and your beloved. _Glen thought.

Another side of Glen recoiled in horror. _No, it isn't. You brought this upon yourself. Do you really love Zoe? After all you cheated on her, partied behind her back even during the engagement…_

_Fool! _The Heartless side of him snapped back. _She only fears you because you know she's been with Tom. Ramsley will right everything._

_No, Ramsley's responsible for your condition…And Zoe was terrified because of what you're becoming. _The remnants of Glen's humanity said. But in the end, the Heartless side won out and the creature returned to Gracey Manor to share the news.

* * *

Melanie, Alex, Mia, Cobra, and Zoe were all in Alex's room. Tom sat on the bed, eyes open but seeing nothing, as Melanie examined him. She had a couple medical textbooks open to the chapter on eye disorders.

"This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." Melanie said, "How did you say this happened again?"

"I told you. Edward Gracey's ghost spoke words in Latin, from what it sounded like." Tom replied.

This was crazy, first off the whole story of Tom's attempt to go rescue Zoe. It sounded like something out of Mission Impossible. Tom's backpack had all sorts of things in it. They were fairly ordinary items, things you'd find in any hardware store, but what a computer programmer from a newspaper was doing carrying them was kind of suspicious. Then there were the half a dozen crossbow bolts in the backpack. She didn't mention that she'd seen them, but evidently there was more to Tom than met the eye. Then there was the supposed encounter with the ghost of Edward Gracey, a man who had been dead for over a century. First, even if the ghost did exist, how did he have access to a magical power that could rob people of their eyesight? Then there was Zoe. For a run of the mill reporter who just lost her fiancé and saw him transform into a Heartless she was remarkably composed. Who was Tom, really? What did Zoe do for a living? She knew it wasn't journalism. Melanie knew that the answers to any of the three questions would automatically answer the other two.

"Melanie, Aunt Joan might be able to help." Alex said.

"Alex," Melanie said, "Our Great Aunt, well meaning as she is, isn't entirely right in the head."

"Mel, don't say that about Aunt Joan." Alex said, defensively, "After all, thanks to some of her help we were able to find a cure for me."

"Alex, you had a degenerative eye disorder." Melanie replied, "Medicine and science saved your sight not some crazy hocus pocus."

"How do you explain that whole Edward Gracey thing then?" Alex challenged, "Or the fact that Tom's eyes are undamaged?"

"Wait a minute, what eye disorder?" Mia asked.

"Alex was about five when he developed a serious disorder in his eyes." Melanie replied, "His eyesight started to grow steadily worse as he got older."

"How did they cure him?" Zoe asked.

"They did some kind of surgery on me…" Alex began, indicating small scars on the corners of his eyes, "It was some kind of weird experimental laser procedure."

"What about this Aunt Joan?" Tom asked, "Could she help me?"

"Have you tried a hospital?" Melanie asked.

"No." Tom replied.

"We can't use hospitals." Cobra said.

"Why not?" Melanie countered.

"How crazy would this story sound?" Tom asked, "I'd likely wind up in the bloody mental ward if I told this story."

"Tell what really happened then." Melanie asked.

"This _is_ what really happened." Tom replied, sharply.

"What did your Great Aunt Joan do for Alex?" Mia asked.

"She put some kind of weird paste onto his eyes and began chanting something." Melanie said, "It was creepy and I left the room, but nothing seemed to happen afterward and we took Alex to the doctor the next day and he volunteered for that experimental treatment."

"Since hospitals are out of the question, maybe Great Aunt Joan is the best way to go." Cobra replied.

"You'll waste your time." Melanie warned.

"Maybe not." Tom replied, "It's worth looking into. No pun intended."

"It didn't work for Alex, what makes you think it will work for Tom?" Melanie asked.

"It's worth a shot." Mia replied.

"And whatever made Alex go blind wasn't supernatural." Zoe said, "If your great aunt knows this so-called hocus pocus, maybe she could help Tom."

"Yeah, and who says that Auntie Joan's treatment didn't help me?" Alex asked.

"Doctor Gediman." Melanie replied, "The ophthalmologist."

"Melanie, have a little faith." Alex replied.

"Alex, try using logic occasionally. It helps." Melanie replied, perhaps a bit more hurtfully than she intended. "Hey, I'm sorry kid, but it's late and I've got a test to study for."

Alex still seemed hurt by her remark when Melanie continued, "I'll drop you guys off at Auntie Joan's tomorrow and I'll be back after I take my test, OK?"

"Really?" Alex said, hopefully.

"Really." Melanie replied, "As Mia said, it is worth a shot. But we should be studying and our guests should get some sleep."

"OK sis." Alex replied.

* * *

TBC 


	20. Great Aunt Joan's Tale

Great Aunt Joan's Tale

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

The drive to the small suburban house where Silas Gracey lived with his sister Joan was uneventful. A slender, athletic looking girl answered the door "Katrina," Melanie said, "Do you know if Aunt Joan's home?"

"Of course she is. She's out back. Aunt Joan," Katrina said, "Melanie's here to see you."

"I'm in the study, come in." Joan replied.

Joan Gracey was a woman in her late sixties who walked slowly but not with a cane, yet. Her niece and nephew were here with some strangers. The strangers were a white woman, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, a young teenaged girl, a large impassive black man and an obviously blind man being led by the white woman.

"Aunt Joan, these are Tom, Cobra, Zoe, and Mia." Alex began, "They were stuck out in the storm earlier and we took them in."

"Can you tell us what's wrong with Tom?" Melanie asked, "I mean his eyes are intact, there are no trace of cateracts but he can't see anything. I'm completely mystified."

"How did this happen, young man?" Joan asked.

Tom related his story and the old woman's eyes lit up in recognition, "Then there is no cure for your condition, Tom. Unless the spirits of the mansion are freed you will not regain your sight." Joan replied.

"How do we do that?" Zoe asked.

"Only if Elizabeth is found will Edward be free." Joan replied, sadly. "I tried, with the help of a British soldier, Rusty Puckett, fifty years ago. Unfortunately it didn't work. He failed to help Edward…Sit down, all of you, please; I've got a long story to tell."

"I'm sorry I can't stick around Aunt Joan, I've got an exam to go to." Melanie replied.

* * *

Over Fifty Years Ago:

"Oh my God! Edward! What…?" Joan said. The girl was deathly pale, scared out of her mind. Rusty Puckett had the strange looking weapon, a Tommy gun he called it, leveled at her cousin.

"Dear cousin, who is this man who levels a strange weapon at me?" Edward Gracey asked.

"Edward," Joan said, "This is Rusty Puckett."

"What are you?" Rusty asked.

"There is life beyond death, Mr. Puckett." Edward Gracey replied.

Rusty laughed saying, "You're saying you're a ghost. You expect me to believe that."

Edward Gracey closed the distance between them and touched Rusty's left arm. It was cold to the touch. "Dear God…" Rusty began.

"Why, Edward?" Joan asked.

Bitterly Edward said, "She loved me. I loved her. But she didn't want to be with me anymore. She took her own life, drinking poison before I could stop it."

"A regrettable occurrence." Ramsley said. In life Ramsley gave her the creeps, in death the factor was increased still further. Even when he was alive his eyes were almost lifeless. In death, they took on an eerie life of their own.

"I hanged myself shortly thereafter." Edward Gracey replied.

"And you still remain trapped here?" Rusty asked.

"Yes." Edward replied, "What is it you seek, Mr. Puckett?"

"Someone I love is being held here, at Gracey Manor." Rusty replied.

"If you'll help me find Elizabeth, I will allow you to search the Manor." Gracey replied.

"I will do so." Rusty replied.

* * *

"What happened afterward?" Tom asked.

"I only remember bits and pieces of what happened, but suffice to say Rusty failed to help Edward." Joan replied.

"So how can we help Edward? How can we find Elizabeth?" Mia asked.

"Before I answer that," Joan Gracey asked, "What is it you do, Tom?"

"I work for tech support at the London Times." Tom replied, "A routine job, really."

"Ah yes." Joan said, "I remember now, Zoe works there as a reporter and was kidnapped following a story of some kind. And like a knight in shining armor you bought some weapons and broke into Gracey Manor and killed the four thugs only to be blinded by Edward Gracey."

Joan continued, "And how does a tech support man know how to use a crossbow?"

"My uncle lived out in Newcastle and he taught me how to use one." Tom replied.

The story seemed so airtight. For all intents and purposes Tom seemed to be just a run of the mill computer guy who went out on a limb to rescue his unrequited love. It was that seemingly airtight story that made her wonder if all was what it seemed.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Zoe asked.

"As you know, their love was a forbidden love." Joan replied, "So the whole affair was very secretive, with meetings at night in out of the way areas of the manor, notes being passed secretly, and the like. They seemed so happy together, from what I knew of it, Ezra and Emma used to tell me that all the time."

"Alright, we know that, but why did Elizabeth commit suicide?" Tom asked, "It seems fairly odd for a woman to kill herself if she was happy with the man she was with."

"How do you know she was happy, Tom?" Zoe asked, "Maybe she wanted more than meetings in the night."

"You mean marriage, the white picket fence, that whole lot." Tom replied.

"Exactly Tom, most women want 'that whole lot'." Zoe replied, a bit more crossly than she'd intended.

_Wanker, what is it with you being able to have Zoe mad at you?_ Tom thought. Throughout the five years he'd known her he had some occasions where he'd made her mad at him. There was no excuse for that, after all after knowing her for five years he knew what buttons to push. He knew Zoe was a romantic and his sometimes cynical views on the subject sometimes hurt her feelings.

"Alright, so why did Elizabeth kill herself?" Mia asked.

"She didn't want to create a scandal by eloping and marrying Edward, so she killed herself. My poor cousin lasted but a month before he was discovered hanging from the rafters." Joan replied.

As they spoke, Katrina's eyes wandered to a small gold chain around Mia's neck. If the ornate clasp was any indication it was a Gracey family heirloom. The Crystal Swan Necklace was a gift from the deceased George Gracey to the court of Genovia as dowry when Gracey sought to marry the Princess of Genovia. However after he had a fling with a woman named Mary, who by circumstance he was forced to wed, the engagement was called off and the Crystal Swan Necklace became a bribe to palace officials to gracefully cancel the arrangement. It was rightfully an heirloom of Gracey family and therefore hers by birthright.

"Have you heard anything of a Half-Heartless?" Zoe asked.

"Now that is a curse if I've ever heard one." Joan replied, "Truly hideous monsters they are. Not truly Heartless, nor truly human, but irrevocably changed regardless. Why?"

"I saw someone I know turn into one." Zoe said. The barely concealed pain in her voice was not masked by the obvious pain in her eyes. Who was it that Zoe lost to the seductive call of the Heartless? A family member? A lover?

"Who was it?" Joan asked, with genuine sympathy in her pale blue eyes.

"Someone close." Zoe said. It wasn't very specific, her answer, but her eyes spoke volumes. So Tom wasn't the only man who cared for Zoe. This was getting very curious, "Can you help him?"

There was pain in the young woman's eyes, as if she knew the answer before Joan would say it. "No, Zoe, your lover cannot be saved. The curse of the Heartless cannot be reversed."

"Oh my God…" Zoe said as she headed out to the back yard.

"Zoe…" Tom began.

"Let her grieve, Tom." Joan said, "She needs to be alone right now."

* * *

The Glen-Heartless moved through the woods. The transformation, while at times painful and leaving him weakened at first, gave him inhuman speed and agility. The transformation may have been painful, but the strength and speed enhancements were glorious. It felt intoxicating to be able to run faster than all but the fastest of human beings. The antennae gave him a sensory ability unlike that of any other man, and the glowing yellow eyes made him able to see five times better than a human being in total darkness or bad weather.

As it moved amongst the pine trees the antennae atop its head twitched. The presence of a biological signature, specifically that of Zoe Reynolds, alerted him. A Heartless, when it desires to seek a specific individual, can home in on his or her general location with its antennae via the electrical field every living being generates.

He could see Zoe standing in the backyard of a small suburban house. She seemed saddened, but why? Things were going to be just fine.

_No they won't. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You have about as much physical appeal as Frankenstein's Monster! _Glen's human side said.

_It is only temporary. You will convince her to love you once more. _The Heartless side of him said.

_If you love her, why did you cheat on her? _Glen's human side railed.

The Glen-Heartless came down the hill towards the yard, leaping over the fence as easily as if it was only a foot high.

Zoe had never felt so horrible in her life. The man she loved was turning into a monster beyond salvation. There was no way to reverse Glen's condition. Soon nothing would remain of him but a Shadow Heartless, a complete slave to Maleficent's will.

It was as she wiped a tear away that the fiend appeared not two steps in front of her. "Hello Zoe…" Glen began.

"You're dead." Zoe said. Not fearfully, though she was afraid, she was stating a fact.

"What are you talking about?" The raspy voice sounded, "I am still here."

"You're dead." Zoe said, "You can't be saved."

"Zoe, you know Tom has been filling your head with lies. I will return to who I was…we can live out our lives peacefully. Ramsley's promised me…" Glen replied.

"Since when do you trust Ramsley?" Zoe replied.

"Since he's slowed my transformation, or stopped entirely with the pills." Glen replied, "Ramsley's giving me back my life, which I want to spend with you…"

"Bollocks, Glen," Zoe said, her newfound courage taking hold, this thing, whatever it was, no longer was the man she loved, "Ramsley isn't your friend. He's controlling you, using you for his purpose…"

"Zoe, don't be ridiculous. He just wants one more favor…" Glen replied.

Tears appeared in Zoe's eyes and her face was flushed with emotion, "Glen! Can't you see you're dying…"

"Zoe…I love you…" Glen replied, clumsily trying to dry Zoe's tears with its clawed hands.

Zoe kissed Glen's lips, for they still retained their human appearance. As she parted from the creature she said, "That was a kiss goodbye, because the man I loved is dead."

The Glen-Heartless sank to its knees, sorrow and pain tearing through what remained of its heart. An animal roar of agony echoed into the night as it fled. Zoe had turned her back and went into the house. Easily the creature could have followed but for some reason the part of the monster that was still Glen Gulia didn't want to. Heartbroken, the creature vented its rage on a tree deep in the woods, ripping the sapling into ribbons.

* * *

"A Half-Heartless is beyond redemption." Joan continued, "It is stronger and faster than a man, but when it becomes a Shadow it is easier to defeat."

"Right, when I hit Glen with a crossbow bolt, strong enough to kill a deer mind you, it didn't kill him. Neither, apparently did hitting him twice in the head with a crowbar." Tom replied.

"But this creature, is it still Glen?" Mia asked.

"In some sense, yes. Until Glen totally surrenders to the darkness his human side will remain, but it grows weaker as time goes by." Joan replied.

"Those pills Zoe talked about, why would Ramsley want to slow down Glen's transformation?" Cobra asked.

"A Half-Heartless can be disguised, an ordinary Heartless cannot." Joan replied, "This drug you refer to will only be used on Glen as long as he proves useful to Ramsley."

"So as soon as Glen's usefulness is at an end…" Tom began.

"Ramsley will abandon him to his fate." Joan replied.

"I'm curious." Tom asked, "If you know that Ramsley's behind all that's gone on in the Mansion, why didn't you stop him fifty years ago?"

"Because it has only been recently that I have gained any sort of memory of any of this." Joan Gracey said.

"What?" Tom asked, incredulous.

"Maleficent fixed it so that neither I nor Rusty would remember anything remotely resembling either her involvement or Ramsley's duplicity until five decades passed." Joan replied.

"Well we have to find Elizabeth's ghost to free the Mansion." Mia said.

"The question is, where is it?" Cobra ask, "Gracey had to have tried to raise her from the dead."

"My cousin tried many times but failed." Joan replied, sadly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Run that by me again. We're related to Edward Gracey?" Alex said, jaws agape.

"We are." Joan replied, "Uncle Silas is a cousin of Edward, as am I. Your mother, Faith, Uncle George and you and your sister are descendents of Edward Gracey."

"Wh-Why didn't mom tell us?" Alex asked.

"Your mother wanted to bury that part of the past." Joan replied, speaking with a slight bitterness, "She didn't quite know what to make of her Great Uncle being a ghost."

Zoe walked into the room just then, looking extremely distraught. Tom could tell by her breathing that all was not well. "Are you alright?" Tom asked.

"He was here." Zoe said, "He knows where we are."

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"Nothing." Zoe said, "He just talked to me. You were right Joan, he can't be saved. He's almost totally under Ramsley's influence."

"His only salvation will come from death." Joan said, with finality.

"Something's been bugging me all day." Mia said, "Even considering Elizabeth might not have been entirely happy with the whole arrangement, it doesn't seem in character to kill herself. She seems like the kind to elope with Edward."

Zoe replied, "If Ramsley was as ruthless in life as he is now, it would seem conceivable he murdered Elizabeth."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"To save face." Cobra said, flatly, "After all, a black woman and a white man wasn't exactly a respectable union."

"OK," Tom replied, "Assuming Ramsley killed Elizabeth, and that Gracey is as proficient in necromancy as he is other sorcery, why wasn't Elizabeth brought back by his spellcasting."

"Ramsley imprisoned her somewhere." Zoe replied, "But in what."

"I do have a few texts that I took out of the Manor fifty years ago…" Joan began.

"Then we'd best start searching through them, see if they might contain clues." Tom replied.

"Knowledge is power, young man." Joan replied, "But I do hope you find something I may have overlooked, for the books contain references to the Genovian royal line and I am totally mystified by it."

* * *

TBC 


	21. The Plan

The Plan

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"Tom?" Cobra asked as he walked into the living room where Tom stared blankly into space.

"Yes." Tom replied.

"Why aren't you helping?" Cobra asked.

"I can't exactly read Cobra." Tom said.

"So this is the great Tom Quinn, MI-5's best senior case officer? He ends his usefulness when he can't see." Cobra said.

"What use am I, a blind man?" Tom asked.

"There is the matter of Silas Gracey." Cobra replied, "Maybe we can talk to him about what he knows about the curse on the Manor."

"You're still going back to the bloody Mansion? Why not just call your FBI mates and sweep the place?" Tom asked.

"This from the same man who refused to let Special Branch handle a lot of things. This from MI-5's senior case officer who hates leaving a job unfinished, are we talking about the same Tom Quinn?" Cobra said.

"No we aren't. That Tom Quinn at least had his eyesight." Tom replied.

"No, that Tom Quinn at least had a dedication to his craft that a lot of men in the intelligence field would kill to have." Cobra replied, "Now I suggest you find Silas Gracey and talk to him."

"Why again?" Tom asked.

"When I went out to rescue Mia the safe house was hit. We have no idea how deeply Ramsley's organization might have penetrated the FBI." Cobra replied.

"I'll find Silas." Tom replied.

"I'll help." Zoe said, from the study. She had been sitting closest to the door and thus had overheard the whole exchange as she read through an old journal of Silas'.

It hurt her to see Tom in such a state. She'd had to help him shave that morning. At first he was reluctant, but she managed to convince him that he'd probably hurt himself. She already saw two fairly nasty cuts on his chin from his attempt at shaving earlier when she'd accidentally walked in on him.

She remembered, as she swiftly and expertly shaved the remainder of his face and neck, seeing numerous shallow cuts and bruises half healed on his bare chest and back. He had wandered through the woods, unable to see for hours before Mia and Cobra found him. She'd seen him helpless twice in her career and both times it worried her. The first had been shortly after Helen had been killed, Tom was staggering through a back alley, barely able to walk when she found him. He'd taken quite a beating at the hands of the ruffians that had killed a fellow officer. The second had been when he'd been shot while rescuing her when she was a hostage in the Turkish Embassy. Both times it hurt to see him that way, but not nearly as badly as this time. _Looks like you need to be the strong one, for both of us. _Zoe thought as she led Tom into the kitchen where Silas had just been preparing lunch.

* * *

Silas Gracey wondered when the curse of Gracey Manor would stop affecting his life. Over fifty years had passed; shouldn't that chapter of his life be behind him? He knew his sister had guests over, in addition to his grandchildren, but he hadn't yet met any of them.

He glanced up as he heard the door open to see a young woman, in her mid-twenties, about the same age as one of the captives held in Gracey Manor when an SAS operative, Rusty Puckett, had launched his one man assault on the Heartless forces within. Silas saw the woman leading a man in his early thirties by the hand. Even at a distance he could recognize the man was afflicted, possibly by some curse in the Manor.

"Silas Gracey?" the man said.

"That is I." the old man replied, "Who are you?"

"Tom Quinn."

"You're British I see." Silas began, "I suppose you ran afoul of the Manor and its curse."

"Perceptive." Tom replied.

"Your blank and glassy stare was my first clue." Silas began, "Great evil afflicts Gracey Manor, what drew you there?"

"Someone I love was in danger inside it." Tom replied.

"I heard that from a man fifty years ago." Silas began, "He was a British soldier named Rusty Puckett."

"Why were you in Gracey Manor?" Tom asked.

"I didn't have the best childhood." Silas began, "Being as pale as I am meant I wasn't well received by society at large. I retreated into our family's Catholic roots as a result, intending to join the priesthood. However, not feeling spiritually ready I sought the counsel of a spiritual advisor that seemed to speak volumes to me. Her name was Maleficent…"

"What happened then?" Tom asked.

"She promised me so much. With her I felt so at peace, so reconciled to my appearance. For the first time ever I met someone who did not judge me by my appearance." Silas began, "I should have known she was using me in an experiment to test the Curse of the Gracey…"

"What?" Tom asked.

"After his beloved Elizabeth died, my dear cousin Edward experimented with all manner of black magic to bring her back from the dead." Silas replied, "Indeed he had become quite proficient in its use, even bringing that gypsy, Madam Leota into the mansion to aid him towards that end."

"Madam Leota?" Tom asked.

"After Edward died, she disappeared. It is said after she died she could see all things." Silas replied.

"Such as…?" Tom asked.

* * *

"The sightless man, blind but should he gain the gift of second sight. Then he will enable us to find the light." The spirit enclosed in the crystal ball said.

"Damn." Ramsley said, "I should have killed that Tom Quinn when I had the chance."

"He is no threat unless he gains the gift of second sight." Leota replied.

"Where would he find this gift of second sight?" Ramsley asked.

"She who is imprisoned deep within." Leota replied.

As Ramsley was about to reply he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Annoyed but not one to show anger in front of social inferiors he turned to see the Glen-Heartless walking in. "What have you found?"

"He's taken refuge with some people in a flower shop." Glen replied, "Ravenscroft's Florists I believe it was."

"If I know your fiancée and Mr. Quinn they will no doubt attempt to reenter the Mansion in a misguided attempt to lift the curse." Ramsley said, "Well then we spring our trap. Tom Quinn will be yours to deal with as you please, you will be released and in possession of a handsome new visage and be free to marry Zoe, and we will all move on."

Glen left the room just then, as he wandered the halls he noticed the glowing yellow eyes of other Shadow Heartless eying him. They were like jackals, when he had been weakened they hovered around his bed as if waiting for him to transform. Now that he was stronger they kept their distance, but still they followed him. It was as if they sensed the impending death of the part of him that was Glen Gulia.

_Hah, not today boys, not any day. For soon Tom Quinn will be dead and I'll be back to my old self. Ramsley keeps his promises. _Glen thought.

_Can you really trust Ramsley? _The human side of Glen thought.

_Ramsley's kept up his end of the bargain, giving you the drug that's keeping you at least partially human. That means he has a cure…_Glen's Heartless half replied.

_It sounds like the perfect way to manipulate someone. Remember your training as an officer? That's how you manipulated agents, you kept them interested with promises of all sorts and when they no longer proved useful…_Glen's Human side retorted.

_No, Ramsley has a cure. Remember how you rewarded good intelligence from good agents? That's how you ensured they'd do the same in the future…_Glen's Heartless half replied.

A feeling of hope fluttered through what remained of the Glen-Heartless' heart and mind. A future not involving servitude to Ramsley or anyone else lay before it. The man seemed so cold hearted that Glen wondered if he had been on the way to turning into a Heartless when he was living. But still the hope that Ramsley's promises represented overrode the nay sayings of the remnants of Glen's humanity.

* * *

As soon as Melanie and Alex arrived with those four new guests of theirs Katrina knew she had to keep her cool more than usual. She knew because two of those guests were people she had close encounters with in the United Kingdom a few weeks ago. The woman, Zoe, she recognized because she'd broken into her flat and was forced to bind and gag her when she'd gotten too close to where she hid. The man, Tom, she recognized from her almost failed heist at the British Museum. From what she knew of them from the UK she figured they were involved in the law enforcement field somehow.

Tom wasn't just some lovesick computer geek trying to save some reporter he had some crush on. Zoe was some kind of policewoman, she'd been kidnapped by whoever had taken over the Manor that had been rightfully hers, and Tom had been blinded by Edward's ghost in a rescue attempt.

For her part, Zoe couldn't help but think she had met Katrina somewhere before, she just had no idea where. She seemed so familiar, as if she'd seen the lean, athletic woman somewhere before but couldn't quite place her. Then the scent, the light aroma of that apple scented shampoo triggered a memory of being attacked in her flat. _Bollocks, Zoe, don't be paranoid; a lot of women wear that scent of shampoo. Just because Katrina wears it doesn't make her the Black Cat._ Zoe thought.

"Hey Zoe, I found something." Mia said, holding up a scrap of paper that had fallen from between the pages of an old book.

"What does it say?" Zoe asked.

"It looks like someone wrote it pretty quickly, like they were in a hurry." Mia replied, "But it says something like: The swan shall set free…"

"Anything else?" Zoe asked.

"No the rest of it was torn off; it's barely a corner of some piece of paper." Mia replied.

"Just hold on to it Mia, we may find the rest of it later." Zoe said. Mia complied and stuffed the piece of paper into a pocket.

Katrina had overheard the two talking, though she pretended she was immersed in looking over an old floor plan of Gracey Manor. The fact that a swan was mentioned definitely set a few thoughts off in Katrina's head. The girl had to be none other than Amelia Thermopolis, the Princess of Genovia. And around her neck she wore the Crystal Swan necklace, a very valuable gift to the Royal House of Genovia indeed…

* * *

Many years before:

"Are you sure you want to marry that girl, sir?" Ramsley asked.

"Quite sure, Ramsley." George Gracey replied.

"But you do have the proposal to the Princess of Genovia." Ramsley said, "What shall I tell the envoy coming to the Manor tomorrow?"

"Tell him I've called it off." George Gracey replied.

"Are you quite sure?" Ramsley said.

"Ramsley, you forget your place." George replied.

"My apologies, sir." Ramsley replied, "But there will be those in the Genovian court that will be scandalized by your cancellation of the engagement. Especially if you've chosen an orphan with little to her name over Princess Caroline II, I can imagine Genovia will feel slightly miffed."

"Don't you think I've thought of that Ramsley?" George Gracey said, "Can you take care of it?"

"Of course, sir, I have made arrangements already. The trinket you intended as a wedding gift to the Princess, what are you going to do with it?" Ramsley asked.

"I was going to give it to Mary as a wedding present." George asked, "Why?"

"Forgive me sir, but the Crystal Swan necklace would make a more fitting appeasement to the Genovian Royal Family, would it not?" Ramsley asked.

"It would, but I promised Mary…" George said.

"A noble promise, but a gesture of good will would go a long way to smoothing relations with Genovia, wouldn't it?" Ramsley replied.

"It would." George said, "Tell Genovia that the Crystal Swan is for them and that I send my good will and blessings to Princess Caroline."

"It will be taken care of, sir." Ramsley said, leaving.

George Gracey knew that he was giving up marrying into more wealth than he could possibly imagine, but Mary, with her large brown eyes, her flowing brown hair and kind disposition had captured his heart far quicker than the prim, proper and distant Princess Caroline. The latter even called his beloved Louisiana, "An uncivilized mudhole." The pressure was off, Genovia appeased, and he was soon to be happily wed.

Ramsley walked off down the corridors of the mansion. As much as he owed George Gracey his life, as much as he respected him as a shrewd man of business and politics, he still thought this act to be entirely improper and foolish. George had given up everything he could have had with the Genovian Princess for love. Princess Caroline was a proper lady and a smart match for a man of George's stature, and he had followed all proper methods of courtship with her. It was a practical and smart match, why did he abandon it? For love? Foolish. And if there was one thing Ramsley wasn't it was foolish. He vowed that as long as he still breathed he would not allow the future heir of the Gracey name to ever to stride the path of foolishness ever again.

* * *

"Will you tell her the truth?" Cobra Bubbles asked Tom as Silas went to water some of his plants on the porch.

"Tell who what?" Tom replied.

"Tell Zoe the truth about Glen." Cobra replied.

"Since when did you become interested in that?" Tom replied.

"Ever since Glen was revealed as a traitor." Cobra said, leading Tom out to the porch so they could talk with more privacy.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"It could have some bearing." Cobra began, "Why did you volunteer for this assignment?"

"I volunteered because Zoe likely had information on this latest threat to the security of both the US and the UK." Tom replied, "Plus she is our best junior case officer."

"This seems odd, senior case officer volunteers for a job best suited for a K operative." Cobra replied, "What is your relationship with Zoe?"

"A close friend and colleague." Tom replied.

"Are you sure it isn't something more?" Cobra asked.

"And I'd love to see how this has any bearing on our mission?" Tom asked, "Mine's accomplished. I got Zoe out."

"This Ramsley character is a threat to both our worlds' security. If we don't stop him more damage could be done. Who knows how far Ramsley's organization has penetrated the FBI or even MI5…" Cobra replied, "This is an important mission and I need to know the emotional states of every team member."

"It's still none of your business." Tom replied, with a bit more irritation than he intended.

"Are you going to tell her that information about Glen?" Cobra asked.

"No." Tom said, "Not yet. She doesn't need to know…"

"She should know, after all Ramsley could just surprise her with that knowledge or she could find out." Cobra said.

"It'll break her heart." Tom protested.

"She's a professional." Cobra said, "She can put her emotions on hold."

"I'd rather not have this compromise for her to deal with just yet." Tom replied, "As her superior officer I want her operating at one hundred percent, this information could jeopardize that."

"And what do you think, as the man who loves her?" Cobra replies.

"What?" Tom said, caught totally flatfooted.

"Do you think she should know that her fiancé cheated on her? I want your opinion as the man who loves her not as the senior case officer." Cobra replied.

"How is this relevant?" Tom asked.

"It's obvious. You're the one who keeps talking about liabilities and having all team members at 100." Cobra replied, "Hold yourself to that standard, Tom. Aren't you a liability? Out of the three of us you seem to have been the most emotionally driven."

"Come again." Tom replied, stunned.

"First you volunteered for an assignment that MI-6's K desk could easily have accomplished." Cobra began, ticking examples off of his fingers, "Then you launch a one man assault on Gracey Manor."

"I planned the operation well in advance." Tom protested.

"Yes you did, I'm not questioning the skills of planning and execution of missions. You definitely made a good account of yourself." Cobra replied, "Thirdly you are withholding information from a team member."

"It's need to know basis and Zoe doesn't need to know, yet." Tom replied.

"You're afraid of hurting her." Cobra said, "Zoe is a professional, she can compartmentalize her emotions well enough to carry out the mission. You're letting your feelings for her interfere with your assessments of her professionalism. You're protecting her."

"Bollocks, I've worked with Zoe for five years, never once have I been 'protective' of her." Tom replied.

"Really. Discounting your daring one man rescue mission and your volunteering for a K Level assignment, you've been protective of her all this time." Cobra said, "Your withholding this information that could catch her off guard is a liability."

"What do you want me to say? Do I love Zoe? Yes. Am I afraid of doing her harm? Yes." Tom replied, becoming agitated, "Do I think she's strong enough to handle this information? Yes."

"That was a flat out lie if I've ever heard one." Cobra said, "You're letting your love for her cloud your instincts. Since you're her senior officer, it's your call, tell her when you feel ready. Truth and trust, the two most important things in any relationship."

Cobra walked back inside, leaving Tom sitting on the bench in the porch to ponder things…

* * *

TBC (CV, do you think Tom should tell Zoe?) 


	22. Who Are You?

Who Are You?

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

As Melanie drove back towards her Great Aunt Joan's house after her exam and choir practice she mulled over something that had been bugging her since last night. There was something odd about those two British people. Tom didn't strike her as just a simple computer programmer who'd ran afoul of Gracey Manor's curse when he went to save Zoe.

Where would a computer geek learn to use a crossbow? He claimed it was from summers spent in Newcastle but if that was the case his accent would have an almost Scottish tone. An Englishman's hometown can be guessed largely by the sound of his voice. The more educated a an Englishman was the less regional his accent, so obviously Tom was well educated but there should be traces of some Geordie in his voice, however slight. Melanie didn't detect any of it.

Something just didn't add up with Tom and Zoe's story and she wasn't sure what. She knew that Cobra Bubbles was employed by the FBI because he said so. Maybe Tom and Zoe worked for Scotland Yard. But if that was true, what were they doing all the way over here in America?

This question and others had been bugging Melanie practically since she'd met Tom and Zoe. Then there was Mia, she had a sneaking suspicion that she'd seen her before somewhere but couldn't quite place her.

For some reason she wasn't quite interested in listening to the CD she had started on the drive to Great Aunt Joan's. She turned it to 8-Ball 92.3, New Orleans' best mix of the '80s and '90s. They were doing some kind of afternoon news snippet about the royal family of Genovia.

"Although they will not say where, the British Minister of Defense says that Princess Amelia Thermopolis is in a secure location after being rescued by two unnamed British operatives." The newscaster said.

Melanie took the exit that lead to Aunt Joan's place at almost seventy miles an hour because it hit her just then. Mia was Princess Amelia Thermopolis of the Royal House of Genovia. Tom and Zoe were likely the British operatives in charge of making sure she was safe. But what the hell was she doing in America? Melanie knew one thing she wanted as she made the turn into Aunt Joan's neighborhood was answers.

* * *

"What did you find out Tom?" Zoe said as she walked out onto the porch, taking the seat on the swinging chair next to him.

"We have to find some ghost named Madam Leota if we're to straighten things out in the Mansion." Tom replied.

"Alright." Zoe replied, "And where are we going to find Madam Leota's ghost?"

"Either Silas or Joan knows." Tom replied, "Owing to my condition I couldn't exactly ask them to show me on the blueprints."

Tom's ironic grin was a bit forced and Zoe knew that inside he was frustrated. That part of Tom's personality was a quirk she wasn't overly fond of. _Tom Quinn, easily the most frustrating and yet the most intriguing man I know. _Zoe thought.

"Tom?" Zoe began, putting a reassuring arm around Tom's shoulders, "I know it's been tough for you, and you feel like you're no use to anyone…"

"A blind man's a liability for this whole thing." Tom began, "It's best that you leave me behind…"

"Not if he has someone to be his eyes." Zoe began, "Tom, I'm willing to do that for you. I'll take the risk. I'll be your eyes for as long as you need."

Tom was almost overwhelmed with emotion. Zoe was willing to do more than was necessary for their planned mission for him. And for what? _Because she loves you, wanker, and you're not being particularly good by hiding what you know about Glen. _Tom thought.

"Wow, twice in as many days I see Tom Quinn at a loss for words." Zoe replied, with a small smile.

"Guys?" Katrina said, "Cobra's found the blueprints, Grandpa's gonna show us where Madam Leota is."

"We'll be right there." Zoe said.

"You're the Inspiration? How sweet." Alex said.

"Yeah, it's like their song." Mia said, "Though Zoe originally wanted to play it at her wedding to Glen. I think it's a lot better song for her and Tom."

Just then Tom and Zoe walked into the room, the latter leading the former. She had just heard Mia's words on the song just as she walked in, as had Tom. _I planned that song for my wedding to Glen, but for some reason I start thinking about Tom more and more whenever I hear that song. _Zoe thought. Memories of that night Tom danced with her completely on impulse and the time he requested the song be played on the radio during her abduction on the off chance that she would hear it popped into her mind.

_God there's no other woman in the world I'll ever associate with that song. _Tom thought as they walked in.

"What were you going on about?" Tom asked.

"Uh, nothing." Alex said.

"Nothing really important." Mia replied, smiling.

Tom wanted to say something along the lines of, "You're not very good at lying, for a world leader."

Instead Tom thought. _Does everyone know how I feel about Zoe? Odd, you who are trained to hide your true feelings whenever it suits you and a fairly romantically inclined girl of not even seventeen reads you like a bloody book. Wanker, she was trained to be a world leader, of course she should be able to read people. _

For her part, Zoe recognized Tom was deep in thought. _What are you thinking Tom? Even with your eyes clouded over I recognize that look where you're contemplating something. _

It was then that Silas came into the room. Though aided in his walking by a cane, one got the sense that he didn't really need it. He may have been close to seventy years of age, but like his sister both of them had sharp minds. His eyes were the eyes of a man who had been close to a great and dark power but managed to draw away from it with all of his strength.

"Maleficent's hold on the Manor must be broken." Silas began, "To do that, you must find Madam Leota."

"Where is she?" Tom asked.

"I was just getting there." Silas began, "Despite the spell of forgetfulness Maleficent cast upon myself, my sister, and Rusty Puckett, we all remember bits and pieces of a larger puzzle."

"A long distance call to the UK would be slightly pointless." Tom quipped, "Considering Puckett shut himself out of the world after Diane died two years ago, he doesn't have phone service."

"How do you know that?" Silas asked.

"Easy, because Major Rusty Puckett was and is a target of various Pro-Heartless extremist groups, some of whom have branches in the UK, I helped set up his safe house." Tom replied, "He sort of pissed off a few of those groups, especially in his Traverse Town gunfight."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Zoe asked.

"You weren't working for me yet; you were still half way through your senior year at Oxford." Tom replied.

"He 'pissed off' more than a few of those Pro-Heartless groups here too." Silas said in reply, "But we do have other resources we can call on."

"What exactly?" Tom asked.

Just then an older but still fairly reliable Buick stopped outside of the house. Silas recognized it as his sister, Joan's, car. "Well, your Major Puckett did just recently publish a book under the pseudonym of Simon Chase…" Silas said.

"Wanker." Tom groaned, "I had to personally read through that memoir to make sure he didn't compromise any of the more secret operations that he did while he was assigned to Special Operations Executive."

"Such as?" Mia asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Tom replied.

"And here I was expecting you to say: 'If I told you that, I'd have to kill you'." Cobra deadpanned.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Cobra's remark. Tom tried to shoot a dirty look her way, but due to his condition, the look wound up being directed towards a potted plant.

"Really Tom, I don't see what my plants did to offend you." Joan Gracey said, putting her hands on her hips.

Zoe laughed even more, and Mia and Alex joined in the laughter at Tom's expense. When they'd calmed down, Joan produced a hard covered book from the Barnes and Noble bag she'd been carrying about. The book was called: I Dared: Chronicles of a Rogue Operative, by Major Rusty Puckett, 1 SAS, DSC (the latter acronym meant his highest military award, the Distinguished Service Cross).

"Wait a sec, I've heard about this guy." Mia said, "Don't they use his story as ways to train British secret agents."

"Not really, they use his story to teach operatives how **_not _**to conduct secret operations." Tom remarked, "Rusty Puckett broke quite a few rules…"

"So did you." Cobra deadpanned, "You two are a lot more alike than you realize."

"Bollocks." Tom replied.

"Your one man assault on Gracey Manor for one." Cobra began.

"Don't start that again." Tom replied, "I was here under orders. I certainly didn't blow up the docks on the bayou with three pairs of Search Ghosts with their tails tied together and a burning torch attached to the knots…"

"Whoa, back it up…" Alex said, "You're saying this Rusty Puckett character tied three pairs of Search ghosts together by their tails, attached burning torches to those tails, and then released them into a the hangout of a Pro-Heartless gang, specifically the ammunition and fuel storage rooms?"

"Exactly." Tom replied.

"COOL!" Alex remarked, practically snatching the book out of his Great Aunt's hands.

"Well you did kill four members of a Heartless gang." Cobra began.

"They were in my way." Tom protested, "My mission was to get Zoe out…"

"Still, a K level operative could have carried out the mission with minimal loss of life…" Cobra began.

"Don't start that again." Tom replied.

"Proving my point, you and Rusty Puckett share quite a few similarities." Cobra said.

"Can all of you just shut up and LISTEN TO ME!" Silas shouted. Up until this point he'd been nothing but the pinnacle of the Southern gentleman but now was a time to use force.

"Now, Madam Leota is an object ghost, meaning she is permanently embedded in a certain inanimate object. Specifically she haunts a crystal ball. It is located down a side corridor just one floor below the attic, here." Silas began.

"Right, now were going to have to plan who's going where." Zoe remarked.

"We'll help." Mia said.

"What?" Tom replied, "Absolutely not! With a Half-Heartless, untold ghosts, full Heartless and Ramsley running about it's too dangerous."

"Tom, we need all the help we can get." Zoe began.

"For Christ's sake, look what happened to me." Tom replied, "You don't want the same, or worse to happen to you."

Just then Melanie came in. She had exactly one question for Tom and Zoe, "Who are you guys?"

"Sis?" Alex began, "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't 'sis' me, Alexander." Melanie replied, using her brother's full name, something he detested.

"Melanie, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"First of all, that girl, Mia," Melanie began, "she's Amelia Thermopolis, the Princess of Genovia."

Katrina for her part was shocked as well, but recovered. _Duh, what did you expect? The Crystal Swan Necklace would have to be in the hands of someone that the royal family trusted, who better than the heir apparent. _Katrina thought. _Gonna have to work to earn her trust._

Mia's shock at being discovered didn't deter Melanie in the least, "And these two, I don't know who they work for, or if Tom and Zoe even are their real names. But I know that they aren't a love struck computer geek and a reporter. So who is it you guys work for, Her Majesty's Secret Service, MI-6, what…?"

"Melanie." Joan said, sternly and evenly, "That will be quite enough. These people can help us lift a curse on our family home…"

"Family home? Why should I care about some century old curse? My life is complicated enough as is." Melanie began, "The haunting of Gracey Manor doesn't concern me."

"Ravenscroft or not, you are still a Gracey." Joan replied, "But to be fair, who do you work for…"

"We work for Her Majesty's Secret Service." Zoe supplied, not too far fetched, but still a lie because MI-5 and the Secret Service were two completely different organizations, "We were assigned to Princess Mia's security detail when I discovered one of our American counterparts were selling secrets to the Heartless."

"Glen?" Melanie asked.

The hurt in Zoe's eyes was reflected for only an instant but it was there long enough for Joan to detect it. She approached the younger woman and put her arms around her, "He really is your fiancé then?"

Zoe nodded, sadly as Tom continued, "The Heartless had a sleeper cell that abducted Zoe before she could inform anyone. Luckily I'd just been with her five minute before that happened."

"Wait a minute, did you…?" Alex asked.

"No." Tom replied, "I'd just told her how I'd felt about her and then I was called away on business. Even if I wasn't interrupted I am, for all intents and purposes, a gentleman. Anyhow, before I was sidetracked, Zoe was kidnapped and I volunteered for the assignment to go rescue her. It was then that Edward Gracey blinded me."

"I knew there was something of the warrior in you, Tom. For one is how protective you seem to be about Zoe." Joan replied.

"Guys, not to change the subject, but you should take a look at this." Mia said.

"What's the matter, Your Highness, trying to shunt the conversation away from being exposed?" Melanie snapped, she was angrier about the deception than anything else.

"You're not helping things, Melanie." Silas remarked.

Mia was recovered enough from her shock at Melanie's sudden revelation of her secret, "No. And I think that was uncalled for…"

"Really, and your hiding your true identity wasn't…" Melanie replied.

"Well we have people chasing us." Mia began.

"And you might bring Ramsley's organization onto our doorstep…" Melanie began.

"Not likely." Tom replied, "Ramsley can't leave the Manor, sending full Heartless would provoke a full investigation and all of his known human contacts have been killed. We just need to stay alert for any more of them."

"But it won't be for long." Cobra said, "We have to end this once and for all. And differences aside, whatever it was Mia just found, it might prove useful."

"What did you find, Mia?" Zoe asked.

"It's in the introduction of the book." Mia said, "It says: The blind man endowed with second sight will lift this curse and find the light."

"Second sight?" Tom asked, "What else does it say?"

"Nothing, it just goes into Puckett's intro about his adventures. He claims he remembered seeing this somewhere but where exactly he saw it was lost to the 'mists of time'." Mia replied.

"That's it." Joan declared, "Rusty remembered the phrase but nothing else about where he heard it."

"It could be the clue we're looking for." Zoe replied.

"Then what's this about second sight?" Tom asked.

"Apparently you are the key to lifting the curse, Tom." Joan replied.

"Wait a bloody minute, there could be some other bloke that…" Tom began.

"Do you see any other blind men around here, Tom?" Cobra said.

"Right, now we've got to figure out how we're going to sneak into Gracey Manor, find this Madam Leota and lift the curse." Tom replied. His resolve was balanced by the knowledge that he couldn't screw this up. The fate of those poor souls in the Manor that he'd briefly glimpsed, not to mention Zoe, Cobra, and the others were all in his hands.

* * *

TBC 


	23. Into the Manor

Into the Manor

Disclaimer: Same as before…I couldn't resist the tie-in to an old book that I read as a child, kudos for who can find the reference.

* * *

"Right, do we have all our assignments memorized." Tom began. The group was assembled in the living room in Joan's house.

Fortunately Cobra Bubbles had the foresight to hold on to Tom's maps and notations on Gracey Manor before he left to rescue Zoe. He'd also found some older floor plans for mansion somewhere in the house.

"We've got two teams going into the manor. You, Zoe, Mia, and Katrina are in the first team and me, Alex, and Cobra are in the second team. The first team is going to infiltrate the mansion itself whereas the second team will sweep the grounds. We're staying in touch via the radios that Cobra just bought us from Radio Shack." Melanie replied.

"Right, and also the groups stay together, no matter what." Tom cautioned, "We're dealing with a very ruthless man here and we've got the Half-Heartless roaming the place. If nothing else, do not attempt to kill it. Escape out of the house and over the wall to the rendezvous area on the south wall."

"Okay, if there's nothing else, let's enjoy some down time before we hit the place at eleven thirty tonight." Cobra Bubbles replied.

* * *

The two groups managed to infiltrate through Tom's original route with surprisingly little trouble. Alex, Melanie and Cobra split off to search the graveyard while Tom, Zoe, Katrina and Mia searched through the house.

"According to the blueprints," Zoe said, "we're about five paces from the chamber of Madam Leota."

Before Zoe could say anything else, Mia tugged on her sleeve, indicating a Search Ghost roaming the corridor. The foursome ducked out of sight as the creature passed by. Frequently the Heartless used them as scouts because of their sharper senses. Tom, when he was training with the Pathfinders of the British Parachute Regiment was told this would be his most dangerous foe. As an MI-5 intelligence officer that bit of wisdom still held true. Search Ghosts had twice the sensory sensitivity as that of a dog, even if their eyes were disabled.

The Search Ghost lingered for a second; circling the area and then followed a false scent trail that Zoe had left earlier, that lead away from Madam Leota's chamber. All four of them breathed easy.

"The blind man must gain second sight…" echoed eerily from a few rooms away.

As the foursome entered the hallway a most bizarre sight made itself apparent. A floating collection of musical instruments consisting of a drum, a trumpet, a violin, and a xylophone came at them playing their discordant song.

"RUN!" Tom shouted. Though he couldn't see, he could certainly here the horrendous racket the instruments made as they floated through the air. Zoe's fingernails were digging into his forearm as she led him along, with Mia and Katrina in tow.

As they ran down the corridor they ran smack into a short, stocky bald man and a taller woman. "What the devil are you doing here?" the bald man asked, disentangling himself from Tom.

"Zoe, you're back!" Emma said, excitement barely contained.

"Zoe, who are these two?" Tom said, his hands groping about blindly.

"Tom, this is Ezra and Emma, the two servants that helped me escape." Zoe replied.

"What are you doing back?" Ezra asked Zoe, "You know you should leave well enough alone. And you…" he continued, indicating Tom, "Are you somehow thinking I'm your inspiration…"

"What?" Tom asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You must be the guy that sent that coded message over the radio." Ezra said, "Sorry I'm already married and…"

Tom looked clearly flustered and despite the gravity of their situation, Zoe couldn't help but smile, "No, Ezra, Tom meant that message for me."

"No he meant it for me," Ezra continued, "After all he said, 'Yes, her name's Ezra.' And all sorts of mushy stuff…I overheard it on that radio of Ramsley's in the kitchen. Are you blind? Can't you see I'm a man…"

"You wanker!" Tom said, frustrated, "I couldn't exactly say 'Zoe' without tipping off Ramsley."

"Oh will you two stop it." Emma insisted.

"But Ezra is a MAN'S name!" Ezra said.

"I couldn't think of any other possible names I could get 'Zee' out of at the time." Tom protested.

"Enough of this bickering." Emma said.

"Actually, Ezra," Mia supplied, "Tom is blind."

"No wonder his planned rescue failed." Ezra began.

"Enough." Emma began, "How was he blinded?"

"Trying to rescue me." Zoe began, "Tom now has a part in this curse, so it is our business…"

"Oh you poor thing." Emma began, "What happened to you?"

"Master Gracey put a spell on me, a spell that caused me to lose my eyesight. It can only be lifted when this curse is lifted." Tom replied.

"But we must find Elizabeth first. We have searched for years and never found her." Emma replied.

"Because Ramsley hid away the one who knows where to find her. Thankfully we know where to find her." Alex began.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Madam Leota." Zoe replied, triumphantly as the lot of them proceeded towards the gypsy's chambers.

"I am Madam Leota, seer of all, whom do you seek?" Leota replied.

"We seek to bring the blind man before you, so he may find second sight." Zoe replied.

"Ah yes, the living man cursed, one of two here, by the great evil in this house." Madam Leota began, "To find the second sight, she must be found."

"Elizabeth." Zoe began.

"You know much," Leota commented, "Yet a small piece of a larger puzzle."

"Alright, where do we find her?" Tom asked.

"Hidden in the Darkest Corner of the Dark Dark Room." Madame Leota began, "There is a dark, dark closet. In the dark, dark closet there is a dark dark box. In that dark box is what you seek."

"Which room is the Dark Dark Room?" Zoe asked, "All the rooms in this house are dark."

Madame Leota's crystal ball changed to reveal a location on the second floor, just across from the room where Zoe had been a prisoner days before.

* * *

"Talk about creepy." Mia said silently as they walked towards the Dark Dark Room.

In front of her was Katrina and in front of them were Tom and Zoe, the former being lead by the latter's hand.

The room had a slightly musty odor to it, as though it hadn't been entered in some time. The sheets on the bed were yellow and a fine layer of dust coated every horizontal surface and was kicked up by the visitors. "This is strange," Zoe said, "When I was held here, not even Ramsley went anywhere near this room."

"Why do you think?" Tom asked.

"Probably he was afraid of something." Katrina supplied.

"But of what?" Zoe asked, "Ramsley seemed to be in control of this whole house."

"I remember something from Rusty's memoirs," Mia said, "He said the Dark Dark Room was somewhere that not even Maleficent treated lightly."

"Right, but what could possibly be in here?" Tom asked, "The way the lot of you are carrying on it sounds like your run of the mill messy room."

"Tom, don't forget that underestimation and disbelief got you into this to begin with." Katrina supplied.

Zoe opened the door of the dark closet and in the corner of the place, amongst several items of men's clothing was a dark trunk. "This is what we seek, if the crazy gypsy lady was right." Katrina said as she boldly strode forward and opened the box.

Immediately as the box opened a ghastly apparition appeared just then. It was a long, lanky ghost, like a long vapor trail with long arms with long fingers that terminated in overgrown, yellow fingernails. The ghost's hideous face had a long, thin nose complete with warts, its red eyes glowed with an evil pleasure to compliment its smile. It clearly had been imprisoned in the box for quite a long time. Its long pointed ears and prickly, disheveled hair added more to the face, and the smile with yellowed and rotting teeth with uneven spacing.

"This obviously isn't Elizabeth." Tom remarked, though he was sightless, the startled gasps from Mia and Zoe were enough that something was wrong.

The ghost's vapor trail seemed to extend barely to the closet doorway arch where the lot of the group had run. It was obvious the creature was sort of confined to the box, like a chained dog. Like a watch dog.

"It's like a ghost watchdog." Katrina said, "I've dealt with watchdogsbefore."

Katrina immediately realized she had said one thing too many, but with that dreadful ghost between them and Elizabeth being compromised was the least of her worries. The creature's hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of Zoe's shirt. It dragged her closer to the steamer trunk.

Just then a dark shadow came leapt onto the ghost's back. The Glen-Heartless evidently had been stalking their group for some time. "Leave my fiancée alone!" The creature screamed as it clawed at the ghost.

The ghost fought back, clawing at the Glen-Heartless, spilling drops of black-red blood onto the floor. Evidently the Heartless could harm ghosts, maybe even dispatch them. Either way the Trunk Ghost was distracted. Katrina dashed forward and grabbed what looked like a case for a jewelry box of some kind, on the gold plate on the black wooden box said the word **Genovia **on it.

The Glen-Heartless jumped away from the ghost, grabbed Zoe around the waist and slung her over its shoulder, and knocked Tom aside with a swipe to the ribs. Tom stood up groping around blindly and the Glen-Heartless snarled, "I'll deal with you later."

The beast knocked Tom against the wall and crashed through the ceiling. "ZOE!" Tom shouted.

"Tom, wait!" Mia shouted as Tom blindly shuffled after them, "You can help her by lifting the curse. We've gotta head back to Madame Leota's room."

The ghost popped out again but as it neared Mia the Crystal Swan around her neck seemed to glow with a strange and mysterious light that frightened the ghost away. It backed off, as though frightened by the strange glow.

"We definitely should ask Madame Leota about this." Katrina said as there seemed to be a bluish glowing light from inside the box.

* * *

"Well, what is it?" Tom asked.

"That which was to be contained in the box holds the key." Madame Leota said, cryptically.

"Mia, is there anything you know about that has to do with Genovia and this place?" Katrina asked. She knew the answer or at least had a very good idea that she did so, the Crystal Swan.

"Well I do know that Caroline II, before she became queen of Genovia was all set to marry George Gracey, Edward Gracey's father, but for some reason the engagement was called off."

"Why?" Tom asked.

Mia didn't answer but Katrina interjected, "Tom, George Gracey had an affair with another woman during the engagement. The Crystal Swan necklace was intended as an engagement gift but later became an appeasement and a gesture of goodwill to the Genovian court."

"How do you know that?" Tom asked.

"I'm an art student." Katrina replied, hoping to head this line of questioning off. For all she knew Tom might already suspect that the infamous Black Cat was beside him, "I study lost treasures at the university."

It wasn't really a lie, Katrina was studying up a history degree at Louisiana State University, and if Tom checked up on that fact he would see she was in fact a student who coincidentally was in a program that entailed a lot of travel to galleries and museums around the world.

"Wait," Mia said, "There's something kind of shaped like a swan on the lock."

"The Crystal Swan was intended to be in the box." Tom replied, "And Madame Leota said that the original item intended to be contained within is now the key."

Mia immediately removed the Crystal Swan necklace from under her t-shirt and fitted it into the lock. With a quarter turn she could hear the tumblers disengage and saw the lid pop open. Out of the box floated an ethereal glowing blue ball.

The ball headed straight for Tom who was levitated into the air by an unnatural force and surrounded by the weird blue light.

_Hello blind one. _Elizabeth said, her thoughts being heard clearly by Tom as though she were speaking directly to him. _The evil of the Manor has another victim I see. _

_Ramsley's the author of it all. _Tom agreed. Later Tom wouldn't remember having actually spoken, it was more as if he was talking with his thoughts directly to the spirit.

_He is. Because of his deception and misdeed my love is driven mad with grief. We are all prisoners of this Manor. _Elizabeth replied, _I cannot appear directly before Edward until the truth of Ramsley's involvement in my death is revealed. _

_How are we to find those clues? _Tom replied.

_The attic holds the answers you seek but first you have to ask Madam Leota where the key to this mystery is buried. _Elizabeth replied. _You seem worried? _

_The woman I love is in danger. _Tom replied, _The Half-Heartless attacked the ghost guarding your prison and ran off with her. _

_Your love for her is great, I can feel it in you. You will give your life if necessary to save her. _Elizabeth replied, _You are blind and will be easy prey for it. But it need not come to that, let me help you in lifting this curse and freeing the spirits within the Manor. _

The healing fog shrouded around Tom as he floated in mid air. Instead of the blackness in front of his face he noticed something entirely different. He could in fact "see" the room, though not in the same way he would if his eyes were functioning. Instead he saw the world in shades of green, like the same view one gets looking through night vision technology.

"Alright, Madam Leota, where is the key?" Tom asked.

"In the mausoleum at the crypt that bears no name. Find it soon or your fate shall be the same." Madam Leota replied.

* * *

The Glen Heartless had moved with his prisoner into the small room in the attic he had used as a sanctuary.

"How long was it Tom instead of me?" the Glen-Heartless asked, "You hurt me when you went over to him. This I cannot forget, but I can try and forgive."

"Glen, we were just friends…" Zoe began, she wasn't entirely sure if Tom had survived that particularly hard smash against the wall.

"Just friends?!" The creature glared, "Just friends!?"

He practically shoved a handful of pictures into Zoe's face. The one where Tom had kissed her that night was on top of the pile.

"That was only a fling." Zoe said, she knew that the Glen-Heartless' weakness was what he felt towards her so she was fairly certain she could try and turn him away from Ramsley, "I'm ready to fix things with you, if you'll let me…"

The Glen Heartless' antennae stood on end. This wasn't what it expected Zoe to say. "You're lying…" the creature said, its voice full of emotion.

"I'm not." Zoe replied tearfully. She could see that the beast was confused, off balance, and therefore vulnerable. That was one thing she had been trained to do, turn and recruit an asset. If she could get the Glen Heartless on their side to protect her and the others from Ramsley the curse could be lifted.

"Don't cry my love." The Glen-Heartless replied, "I will give you the life you so desire once we escape this place…"

The tears Zoe had shed were ones of mourning and pain. Turning this creature that used to be her beloved, essentially deceiving it, was more emotionally taxing than she realized. _Easy, stay in character. Tom and the others are going to need you to stay calm for this one._

TBC (I'll get around to writing more of this later.)


	24. The Key

The Key

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

"Cobra can you find the Mausoleum?" Tom said, with this 'second sight' he could somewhat see the map, though he still had to rely on Mia and Katrina to help see contrasts and color shades.

"Not yet." Cobra replied over the radio as he, Alex and Melanie walked through the graveyard. He thought to himself.

"What about the maps I'd drawn out?" Tom said, "They survived my abortive early expedition."

"Tom, your handwriting is like hieroglyphics." Cobra replied.

"I agree." Alex said, "Thank God you work in IT because no one can read your handwriting."

"Oh sod you Cobra." Tom groaned in reply.

"When crypt goes creak…" came a voice singing out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Melanie asked.

"…and the tombstones quake." The voices continued. It wasn't just one voice; it was a trio of voices, a singing trio to be precise.

The three singing voices seemed to be originating from three busts in a clearing not far from the nearby trees. "What…?" Melanie began.

"What would you do if I sang out of tune…" the singing busts began.

"Who…?" Alex began.

"Who can it be knocking at my door…"

"QUIET!" Cobra shouted.

"Now would you guys know…" Melanie began.

"Darling you've got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go…"

"Shut up!" Alex shouted, "All we need…"

"All you need is love…"

"Hey…" Melanie began.

"Hey hey…bamba de de de de da hey hey…" two of the heads began.

"I keep away from the Runaround Sue…" the other head sang.

"What's going on over there?" Tom asked over the radio, "It sounds like a bloody oldies station on the other end."

"Tom, shut up…" Cobra replied.

"Tom shut up…" the singing heads began.

"Cobra, the mausoleum's over there." Alex said, pointing.

"Over there, over there. Send the word, send the word. That the Yanks are coming. Over there…" The singing busts said.

"Whatever." Cobra groaned.

As the group wandered off towards the Mausoleum the singers sang, "Wherever you go. Whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you."

* * *

Zoe glanced at the Half-Heartless that had been her fiancé. It seemed troubled, as if its human half and Heartless half were fighting a constant and never ending struggle within itself. "Zoe?" The Glen-Heartless asked.

"Yes love." Zoe replied.

Before Glen could reply, Ramsley walked in. When he noticed Zoe he glared at her saying, "Well, it seems my net has caught some of the intruders…"

"Ramsley, that's my fiancée you're talking about." The Glen-Heartless warned.

"Ah yes." Ramsley began, without emotion, "Zoe, the fiancée you were unfaithful to."

"What?" Zoe replied.

"Didn't Tom tell you?" Ramsley said, "As your paramour, and your senior officer, he should have told you."

_Is this some sort of trick? _Zoe thought. _And if its true, and Tom knew about it, why the hell didn't he tell me? _

Ramsley could detect the shock and turmoil his revelation had caused even as Zoe protested, "It can't be true."

Zoe turned towards Glen, saying nothing by mouth but her eyes betraying all as if it had been spoken aloud. Her eyes seemed to say, "Tell me it's not true?"

"Zoe," the Glen-Heartless began.

"It is true." Ramsley replied, before the creature could continue, "What's interesting is that Tom has known about it for quite some time."

"Why would a man who is supposedly your friend and who reportedly loves you keep such a secret from you?" Ramsley said, carefully monitoring the trauma he was causing Zoe.

As he did so, the usually docile Glen-Heartless began to bristle as the human side of it saw the torment that his fiancée was feeling. _But it's not Ramsley who's at fault. It's you, you're ultimately the one who caused this entire chain of events. Despite her training she's definitely in pain…You are to blame._

This self realization made the Glen-Heartless roar with rage as it backhanded Ramsley, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Ramsley stood up, straightened his suit and said, "That was most unwise."

Ramsley said nothing more as he walked out of the room. The Glen Heartless stood there motionless, "Zoe, things are different now, I realize how much I'm hurting you…"

* * *

Tom had been watching all of this occurring through Madam Leota's crystal ball. "Bollocks to this, I'm going to lift Zoe out of there right now." Tom said.

"Tom, that's crazy. That _thing _almost killed you." Mia began.

"Zoe could be in danger." Tom began, "That thing's growing erratic and unpredictable. Who's to say the next target of its rage won't be Zoe?"

"Tom, you can't possibly know that…" Katrina said.

"And you are the sort who can read people." Tom began, practically snapping.

"Tom…" Katrina said.

"Not one word." Tom began and was gone.

* * *

Cobra Bubbles grunted under the effort to move the heavy stone door of the mausoleum. _Need to put a bit more time in the gym. _Cobra thought, ironically. "Tom, we're in."

"Right, as soon as you find the key get to Madam Leota's." Tom's voice echoed back through Cobra's earpiece.

"Alex, stay out here and wait for us." Cobra said, he handed a small pistol in a covert holster on his ankle to the boy. "Do you know how to use this?"

"This is the dangerous end, right?" Alex asked, as he pointed to the muzzle.

Cobra turned the safety off. "Now it is. Just point and shoot. Be careful, we may have company coming back."

"Just what are you talking about?" Melanie replied, "There's nothing in this place but dead people."

"I just have a very bad feeling about this place. It's almost as if something is waiting to be released down here…" Cobra began.

* * *

Mia and Katrina were absorbed in watching Tom's progress and didn't see Ramsley approaching with a pair of Shadow Heartless. At least that was the case until black shadowy hands clamped over their shoulders…

Five minutes later: "Mmph…mmph…" Mia said through the rag that was stuffed inside her mouth.

"Twelve point seven inches of rope." Ramsley said, as he tied Mia's hands behind her back, "If there is one thing I am not it is sloppy."

Katrina was in similar straits. Both girls were sitting in wooden chairs, lengths of ropes around their waists binding them to the chair backs. Another length of rope bound their thighs to the seats of the chair. More rope bound their knees together and their ankles as well. Both girls were gagged with rags stuffed in their mouth and black strips of cloth tied over them.

Katrina was chagrined that she had been caught from behind and been surprised. But being tied to a chair and gagged was not the end of the world. She had once studied with a very skilled escape artist and knew a few things. For one she knew to keep her wrists as far apart as possible as they tied her down, the same with her ankles. She puffed her chest out and made sure she could make as much room as possible to wiggle free.

Ramsley began to tie their chairs back to back, binding the rear legs of the chair together and the backs of the chairs as well. He and the Heartless left the two girls in the room.

* * *

Zoe saw that the Glen-Heartless' back was turned about the same time that she saw Tom motioning to her from behind a stack of boxes. He was gesturing something, and then she saw a crack in the wall, a long, straight one perpendicular to the floor.

Zoe started towards Tom only for the Glen-Heartless turned around and saw her leaving. It saw Tom at the same time. "YOU!" the creature roared, "Come out where I can see you…"

Tom complied. As far as he knew the Glen-Heartless didn't notice the secret passageway, he had to somehow get Zoe to keep moving towards the secret passage. If Zoe could sneak behind the boxes and run like hell without being seen and close the secret passageway behind her. Tom knew he had to keep the creature's attention.

"What do you want with me?" Tom asked.

"What have you done with Zoe?" the Glen-Heartless said, advancing menacingly towards Tom. Tom managed to make a very subtle gesture towards Zoe with the one hand that was hidden behind his back.

"What are you talking about…" Tom began.

"Is there anything going on between you two that I don't know about?" the Glen-Heartless asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Tom asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." The Glen-Heartless began, "This. And this."

The creature practically shoved the pictures of Tom and Zoe's dance in his flat and the kiss the day she had been abducted and this entire misadventure had begun. _C'mon Zoe, just a few more seconds and go… _Tom thought.

"You think I am entirely at fault." The Glen Heartless began, "You seduced Zoe into violating our engagement."

"And you were the entirely faithful fiancé the entire time." Tom said with more than a slight hint of sarcasm.

The creature backhanded Tom and he tasted blood. The creature cocked back it's clawed hand and Tom ducked. "Amazing that a blind man could see that coming…" Glen began.

"…I have my secrets." Tom said, ducking another swing. The creature was quite distracted and Zoe made a run for it…

* * *

Cobra pushed the heavy black lid off of the coffin in the middle of the unmarked crypt. The smell of death and decay wafted into the room. "Sounds easy enough," Melanie said, as she removed the key from the skeletal hands of the corpse, "Just a bit of grave robbery."

The two of them walked away from the coffin and Cobra's greater sense of uneasiness began to assert itself.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, "We've found the key and now we can…Oh my GOD!"

What Melanie saw was entirely impossible according to every scientific principle she knew. But then again, ghosts and hauntings not to mention supernatural blindings were completely a load of rubbish less than forty-eight hours ago. Rising from its coffin was the corpse. Melanie could imagine that if the corpse had a face it would have a very angry expression all over it.

Cobra pulled the Glock 17 handgun from the inside of his suit jacket and began to fire at the thing. The 9mm bullets only jerked the creature backwards a few steps. It didn't kill it, it didn't slow it down one bit. Cobra aimed for the head and triple tapped its head with three rounds.

The creature's head fell off but it still walked. "Let's get out of here while we still can!" Cobra shouted.

They ran up the stairs as sections of the wall broke away and skeletal arms began to protrude from the walls. Cobra fired shots at any nearby zombies that appeared and Melanie grabbed a torch and began to use it as a club against the creatures.

"Melanie! Cobra! C'mon! C'mon!" Alex shouted. As they reached the top of the stairs the heavy door slammed shut.

* * *

Katrina struggled against her bonds. Her techniques had given her a little bit of breathing room, but Ramsley was certainly not the sloppy sort of man. The ropes still were holding her pretty tight and the gag reduced attempts at words quite substantially.

Behind her she could hear and feel Mia's frantic tugging and hear the muffled squeaks from behind her gag. By contrast Katrina only let out the occasional frustrated grunt of effort when she failed to get loose. There was no way she was going to let a little, weasel-like old butler, ghost or not, run off with the family fortune.

The rope was unyielding, but unlike Mia who was tied like a neat little parcel, Katrina's bonds were slightly looser thanks to her own clever thinking. It was just a matter of effort, getting free at least. Katrina moved her wrists again and felt the heel of her palm grind into the rope binding her wrists. She strained with the effort and pushed down on the coils, The rope began to yield inch by inch moving away slowly until finally her wrists were free.

Katrina gave a silent little whoop through the gag as she managed to untie herself. She slid the ropes binding her torso over her head. She rubbed her wrists, they were sore from the grip of the rope. Katrina reached down and untied her thighs and knees. She stood up and reached down for her ankles and untied them. She untied the knot behind her head and removed the black, silken band. She removed the rag stuffed in her mouth and stretched a little bit. Mia squeaked and shook her head frantically as she noticed that Katrina had just freed herself.

Just then the wall near them literally opened. Appearing in the secret passage was none other than Zoe. Almost immediately she and Katrina worked to untie Mia. As soon as she was free Zoe said, "We have to get to the attic and help Tom…"

"No need." Came the voice behind Zoe, "I gave the creature the slip earlier."

"Guys…" came the voice over Tom's radio, "Cobra and Melanie found the key but they need our help in the mausoleum…"

* * *

TBC 


	25. Dark Hearts

Dark Hearts

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Cobra ejected a spent clip from his Glock. Two decapitated zombies were staggering around blindly and a third's spine had been snapped. Melanie, meanwhile, had been trying to pry the door open with the torch.

"It's barred from the outside!" Melanie shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know." Cobra said, reloading his last magazine and firing shots at the advancing zombies.

"They're coming closer." Melanie said, whilst whacking one of the creatures with the torch.

Alex frantically reached for the door handle when four Search Ghosts appeared in front of him. He back pedaled, he was unarmed and they…Wait, there was that little gun that Cobra had given him.

Alex jerked the little pistol up and opened fire, shooting once, twice, and three times. The first Search Ghost fell dead to the ground and he kept shooting, grazing the second one and completely missing the third. He ran past the other two Search Ghosts and flung the door open as the creatures flung him to the earth.

Alex closed his eyes expecting the worst when he heard gunshots and saw one of the Search Ghosts fall dead before him. The other Search Ghost turned only to catch two 9mm rounds to the chest and one to the head. Cobra and Melanie appeared, the latter holding a key.

"Tom, we have the key. Now let's see what little miss gypsy wants…" Cobra began.

* * *

"The key unlocks a trunk that holds the truth." Madam Leota said.

"No strange ghosts?" Katrina asked.

"No." Madam Leota said.

"The Glen Heartless is still tramping around up in the attic." Tom replied, "We have to lure it away."

"I'll take care of it." Zoe spoke up.

"Absolutely not." Tom replied, with a good bit more worry than he wanted to let on. With the power of Second Sight his eyes gave off an eerie white glow.

"Tom, don't be ridiculous." Zoe replied.

"That thing could kill you." Tom replied, "You saw how erratic it was acting."

Zoe stiffened; she felt tears coming and forced them down. "It's a risk we'll have to take, Tom." Zoe began, "Tom, part of it is still Glen, the man I love, I can get through to him, get him to help us."

"What if _it _wants to cause you a good deal of bodily harm?" Tom replied, noticing Zoe's facial expression whenever he addressed the Glen-Heartless as an 'it'.

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Zoe began.

"She'll be fine as long as I'm there to back her up." Cobra said.

Tom clearly didn't like the idea but he knew that it could work, "Right. Cobra if anything seems amiss, get Zoe out of there."

"Tom we have another problem." Mia began, "When Ramsley tied us up he took the Swan Necklace…"

* * *

Tom unlocked the trunk and opened it. He couldn't read as well with Second Sight as he could with his normal vision but if he concentrated enough he could read it.

"So Elizabeth didn't kill herself." Tom said, "She wanted to run off with Gracey but never had the chance to do so."

"Bastard." Katrina began, "Ramsley's responsible for this whole mess."

"Right, now we have to get Gracey to read this somehow." Tom began, "Katrina, since you're closely related to this matter, you'd best be off."

Telepathically Tom asked Elizabeth, _Why don't you reveal yourself to Edward now that the truth is known?_

_It's not that simple. The truth must be revealed to my love? You seem worried. _Elizabeth replied. Through their psychic link, she could sense Tom's great worry underneath his façade of resolve and focus.

_It's Zoe. _Tom admitted. _I'm worried about her. _

_She can take care of herself. I am touched by your devotion for her. _Elizabeth replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Mia said.

"No more than two feet from me." Tom replied.

Cobra added, "And you're still not entirely 100 precent, stay no further two feet from me."

* * *

"Glen?" Zoe said. She could here the sounds of weeping coming from a room, it was soul tearing agony that reflected from the walls.

The creature stared up at her, all too human tears flowing down its cheek. "Why did you go with Tom?"

Zoe felt like the worst liar imaginable, after all this man was the man she loved and she was about to lie to him in the worst way possible. She was doing what she was trained to do, turn an asset, but this 'asset' was her fiancé.

"I went to tell him it was over." Zoe said smiling, "Now I'm back."

"Glen, we can be free." Zoe said, "Leave this place with me, I'll find a doctor for you, and we can have a life together."

"No, Ramsley said that I must remain here." Glen said.

_Now for the coup de grace. _Zoe thought, "Ramsley won't let you leave. But you don't have to obey him. I found a doctor for you…"

"A fine piece of fiction, Ms. Reynolds." Came the cold voice of the English butler behind her, "But entirely unconvincing."

Ramsley said, "I should have known that she would return to you…"

Ramsley grabbed Zoe and twisted her right arm behind her. She barely stifled a cry of pain, she wasn't giving Ramsley the satisfaction of seeing her hurt that easily.

Hidden in a nearby air vent, Alex got on the radio, "Tom, Zoe's in trouble…"

Through the earpiece, he could hear, "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Uncle Edward…" Katrina said as she entered the library.

"Who are you, child?" Edward Gracey asked.

"I am Katrina Gracey, niece of Joan Gracey…" Katrina began.

Just then, Ramsley entered with Zoe and the Glen-Heartless. The creature walked behind Ramsley, subdued and almost entirely enslaved to his will.

"Pay no attention to this liar, sir." Ramsley replied, "Because she is working for this enemy of your house."

"What are you holding in your hand?" Edward said, ignoring Ramsley.

"It's a letter from your true love, Elizabeth." Katrina began.

"Wh-Where did you get it?" Edward asked.

"The man you blinded," Katrina said, walking closer, "Tom, he found it. The truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ramsley began.

"Do you know what happened to Elizabeth?" Zoe challenged, Ramsley twisted harder and this time Zoe couldn't keep out the cry of pain.

"She was murdered, Edward." Came the shout from the library entrance. Tom came running in with Cobra Bubbles behind him.

"And that young lady has the truth in her hands." Cobra continued.

Katrina handed Edward the letter and the dawning comprehension appeared on his face. "Why?" Edward asked his trusted servant.

"Are you really going to believe the words of this girl?" Ramsley said.

"It is in her hand. It is much too true to be a forgery. Why?" Edward said.

"Your union with that girl was unacceptable." Ramsley replied, "I did not serve your father and you for so many years to see you be ruined by her."

"But I loved her!" Edward said.

"I sacrificed too much for you, Edward." Ramsley continued on, "The best years of my life I gave in the service of your family. But what would you know about sacrifice or duty, you're a Gracey. Well damn you! Damn all of you to Hell!"

As he spoke, his eyes took on an unnatural glare, as though shining with the fires of Hell. He extracted a tiny Derringer pistol from his waistcoat as he shoved Zoe to the ground. He aimed it at Katrina.

Zoe felt the sharp pain and heard the crack of a bone being broken. The pain was so intense that she passed out.

"You traitorous bitch!" Ramsley thundered.

A roar answered Ramsley's shout. The Glen Heartless drew back its head shouting, "Don't you hurt my fiancée!"

The creature jumped onto Ramsley and the tiny pistol went off with a sharp pop into the Glen-Heartless' midsection. The Glen-Heartless barely felt the jarring impact that would have killed it in life. The bullet wound would be fatal, just not now. The Glen-Heartless, endowed with the abilities of its darker half, could injure Ramsley and it did. Ramsley's eyes still blazed and the Search Ghosts he summoned converged onto Glen who was fighting six of the creatures with a mortal gunshot wound.

Katrina snuck behind Ramsley and pulled the Swan Necklace from his pocket saying, "I think this is mine."

Just then the small fireplace and the floor near it sank as though a sinkhole had suddenly formed. From the hole came a serpent composed entirely of fire and it snaked around Ramsley and dragged him towards the hole. As it did, he grabbed Katrina's ankles and pulled her towards it.

Zoe had since regained consciousness when she saw the peril Katrina faced. Ramsley was dragging Katrina towards a fiery end. With a strength she never knew she had Zoe ran and grabbed Katrina's hands, pulling, digging her heels. Ramsley's right hand slipped off of Katrina's ankle, she had made progress. But she didn't realize Ramsley had let go intentionally to deliver a last act of vengeance. He pulled the Derringer free again, it had one of it's two shots left and squeezed the trigger sending a round into Zoe, just below her chest.

Seeing this sight, the beleaguered Glen Heartless roared with rage and charged for the hole. It jumped onto Ramsley's back, forcing it's grip to let go of Katrina's other hand. Before Zoe felt herself black out she saw Glen dive onto Ramsley and both of them falling backwards into the depths of Hell itself.

"No…Glen…" Zoe said, weeping unashamedly.

"Requiem Im Pace," Cobra said, as he saw Ramsley and Glen fall into the flaming abyss.

For his part, Tom would never forget what he was to witness as he saw when his eyesight returned. He saw the ruins of the fireplace, Edward Gracey standing behind the desk, Katrina being nowhere to be found, Alex and Melanie behind him staring with horror at the centerpiece. Zoe lay at the edge of the hole, her hands clutching a bloody wound.

"Oh God! Zoe!" Tom shouted as he ran over to her side, tearing his undershirt apart and wadding it up, putting it underneath the wound, keeping pressure on it. Zoe put her blood stained hands atop Tom's hands.

"I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon." Cobra said.

Just then a glowing blue ball appeared and before their eyes the apparition turned into Elizabeth. "I can help her stay alive until your doctor gets here."

She walked to Zoe's side, dropped to one knee and put a hand on Zoe's forehead, closing her eyes and before the eyes of the spectators began to age rapidly, for the remains of her energy was being sent into Zoe to attempt to keep her alive.

Edward Gracey could see the great pain in Tom's eyes and felt like a fool. If he hadn't blinded that man, much of this would not have transpired. Now Tom was in danger of losing the woman he loved because of his own selfishness.

"I was a fool." Edward began, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tom looked at him and practically spat venom, "If you can somehow keep her living until the paramedics get here, I could well appreciate it."

Edward Gracey joined Elizabeth, and funneled what remained of his life energy into Zoe. This entire thing was inexplicable by any laws of science. Zoe should have been dead a long time ago. Just then they could hear the sound of screeching tires outside of the mansion.

Edward and Elizabeth rose to their feet, holding hands they once more resembled the young couple they had died as. Tom's eyes said what he later said in words, "Thank you."

"I can't allow you to suffer what loss I did." Edward said. The two ghosts rose in a slow pirouette towards heaven above.

The paramedics rushed in and began to prepare Zoe for transport, practically shoving Tom away from her. Mia lost control just then, and sobbed uncontrollably into Tom's chest.

"Will she be alright?" Mia asked.

Tears appeared in Tom's own eyes and he made no attempts to make them disappear, "I don't know Mia, I don't know."

They boarded the ambulance, with Tom at Zoe's side, holding her right hand in both of his own the entire way. Her skin had begun to take on an ashen tone, her eyes closed, and an oxygen mask on her face.

_God, please don't take her away from me. _Tom thought as the gurney was wheeled away to the Emergency Room.

* * *

Four hours later: A doctor, a woman slightly older than Tom, poked her nose into the relative's room of the ER. Her face told of a great effort expended in attempting to save a life.

"I'm Doctor Gediman, ER. Zoe's lost a lot of blood, the bulled broke one of her ribs and punctured one of her lungs. I've managed to suture and replace the lung, but she needs a blood transfusion. Which of you is O Positive?"

"I am." Tom replied.

"Right this way sir." Gediman said.

Tom was lead into a changing room where he removed his clothes and put on a surgical gown. He lay down on a gurney next to Zoe and barely felt the needle enter his left arm as the IV transferred much needed blood to Zoe's body. He could smell the copper scent of blood mixed with the cleaning solvents of a hospital.

After the transfusion, Tom was back in the waiting room with the others. "Get some rest, Tom, we've moved Zoe to intensive care. It's all up to her now whether she wakes up from the coma."

"I'd like to stay here." Tom replied, a pleading look in his eyes.

Dr. Gediman led Tom to a small area near the ICUs and gave him some blankets and a pillow. "I'd like some too." Mia said, "I don't want to leave my aunt…"

"I'd best stay too." Cobra replied. Alex and Melanie had returned to their home and were coming later to check on Zoe.

Mia saw Tom standing there, helpless to help Zoe any more than he already had. She could see he was heartbroken at her condition. He just stood there watching. Watching the rise and fall of Zoe's chest as the machines were keeping her alive.

* * *

TBC 


	26. Coma

Coma

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

"When was the last time Tom got any sleep?" Mia asked Cobra.

"Who knows, he's been practically impossible to budge out of the Intensive Care Unit all day." Cobra said.

"Longer in fact for the last five days he's barely moved." Alex remarked. Inside the small ICU room several machines beeped and hummed, the very machines keeping Zoë Reynolds alive.

Melanie was in there as well, her internship had started two days ago and she was largely instructed to record the vital signs of a group of patients that included Zoë. "Tom, there's been no change."

Tom nodded, his eyes fixated on the bed. Zoë's face was ashen; her eyes closed her breathing assisted by the machines. Tom hadn't moved all that much for days, there was a sadness to his face, which wasn't surprising considering the woman he loved was in dire straits.

"Tom," Melanie began, "No one really knows what a patient in a coma really hears. Talk to her, maybe she can hear you. I have to check other patients."

Melanie left, leaving Tom alone to ponder this. He walked in closer to Zoë's bedside and took her right hand in both of his. It was limp, lifeless, as pallid as the rest of her complexion. Her left arm was encased in a plaster cast, as it had been broken in the fight with Ramsley.

"Zoë, I don't know if you can hear me…"

* * *

Zoë's life had flashed before her eyes in the instant that it took Ramsley to pull the trigger. Then there was blackness and now there was a hazy state in-between consciousness and unconsciousness. In it she could hear people coming in and out of the room, the machines beeping and clicking, the very machines keeping her alive, but she could not see or speak. The smell of aftershave and cologne told her Tom was in the room.

"Zoë, I don't know if you can hear me…" He began. Tom sounded unusually awkward, there was a hard edge to his voice, a deep and profound hurt.

_Tom, I can hear you…Oh my God what's happened to you? _Zoë thought. Had she been able to see what Tom looked like she would have been more concerned. His eyes were blood shot, and there were bags under them, whether from crying or lack of sleep no one could tell. She could feel Tom clasping her right hand in both of his palms.

"…This entire bloody thing was my fault." Tom continued, "If I had only been more receptive to your views on Master Gracey's state of mind, if I hadn't insulted him and been blinded, if only I had my sight…"

_Tom, don't be ridiculous. How can this be your fault? _Zoë thought.

"…You wouldn't be in this entire bloody mess." Tom concluded as a single tear rolled down his cheek, falling from his face and landing on Zoë's hand.

Even though she couldn't see or respond to the events around her, Zoë could feel the cool, saline tear as it landed on the skin of her hand. It was obvious Tom not only feared losing a co-worker and friend, but someone he loved.

_Bollocks, you've known how Tom's felt for you for a while now. _Zoë thought.

"**_Tom, I only have the word of a very romantically inclined sixteen year old." Zoe said, "How can I know you what you feel if you won't even reveal it...It's like wanting to buy a house without expressing your desire to own it."_**

_**As time passed, the space between the two closed. Tom could see a tear forming in one of Zoe's eyes. Gently, with his thumb, he brushed it away, cupping her left cheek as he did so. Her lips looked so full, so inviting. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, and ultimately yielded to the desire.**_

_**Zoe felt a shock at first, but then welcomed the kiss, moving closer to Tom. The kiss was gentle, chaste but full of warmth and affection. The way Tom kissed her, it was almost as if he feared this moment would be broken, that it would be a dream and he would wake alone in his flat again. She leaned closer, deepening the kiss a bit. After what felt like eternity they parted, still in each other's arms.**_

"_**Consider that a down payment." Tom said.**_

_**Zoe smiled, "I do think the realtor desires a bit more..."**_

"_**I guess the buyer should repay her with interest." Tom replied, "God I could hold you all night."**_

"_**Then please do." Zoe said.**_

The moment swarmed back into Zoë's memory, all at once. She could feel Tom taking her into his arms, his fingers brushing against her left cheek, the feeling of his lips and tongue as they made contact with her own lips and tongue. If she had any doubts regarding Tom's feelings, the single shed tear erased them.

"Look," Tom said, regaining his composure, "I really want you to live. I don't know if I could stand not seeing you again."

It hurt to see Tom like this. There was sadness about him; a lot of the confident and dapper case officer that she saw at work was gone. Remaining in his place was a shell of a man, blaming himself for her condition.

"I can't believe it's taken this entire affair for me to say what I'm about to say." Tom continued, "You've been through so much and deserve so much more than this."

Tom blinked his eyes, he had been showing her his feelings for quite some time now, but he had never actually said the four words on the tip of his tongue. He breathed deeply, even though Zoë was unconscious he had the strangest feeling that she heard every word he had been saying up to this point.

"I love you Zoë." Tom said, "I've said it. I said it in words as well as in actions."

Tom's admission sent a shock through Zoë. She had some inkling of his feelings for her, but had no idea they ran as deep as they did. The signs were there all along, she just never read them properly. Hugs that lasted a second or two longer than they should, the time he impulsively asked her to dance, that night they fell asleep in each others arms after having watched a film.

Another moment from their relationship popped into her mind. It was on the lengthy flight to EPCOT where Tom graciously gave his seat up for her.

**_As the flight wore on, Zoe began to feel the effects of several days of work trying to keep abreast of Tom's latest agent. She stifled a yawn with her right hand and as she did, the drink cart banged her elbow. At her hiss of pain, Tom turned and said, "Zoe, why don't you take the window seat."_**

"_**Tom, it's alright, I really don't want to..."**_

"_**Zoe, if I hear you nearly yelp like that again I'm liable to think you're seriously hurt. Please? Humor me?" Tom replied.**_

That was a turning point for her. It was then she had more than inkling that Tom's feelings for her were more than just a friend and co-worker. He changed seats with her so that she wouldn't have to keep dealing with dinged up elbows and she'd fallen asleep curled up at his side. She could feel the envelope of the warm blanket as it was drawn snugly around her shoulders.

Tom stood at the side of Zoë's bed when Cobra came by saying, "Tom, you're up for a shift at the flower shop…"

When Cobra saw Tom's state he said, "I'll take your shift this time. But you owe me…"

"Right." Tom said. His eyes were red and bloodshot and two days of stubble lined his facial features.

"I'll hold the fort down at the flower shop." Cobra said, "Tell Zoë we're all praying for her."

Tom looked surprised the Cobra Bubbles was somewhat of a Christian sort, but then he realized he shouldn't be. As Cobra walked off Tom said, "See, we're all waiting for you to wake up. Cobra's off to the church to pray for your recovery."

"I really want to see you again. To talk to you once more, even if it's purely work related." Tom continued. Just then the machine began to beep, the EKG, the heart rate monitor, "For God's sake Zoë, you're a fighter, you're stronger than this…"

Melanie had walked in then and could see tears forming in Tom's eyes. The poor guy was going to crack completely if Zoë died. The line on the machine flattened and Tom's eyes retreated into their sockets as he watched helplessly on.

Zoë felt like she had been working out for hours on end, like it was a workout just to stay alive. Tom's voice sounded hollow, almost drained of life, "God…no…please Zoë, don't go…"

He sounded almost like a frightened child, and she had never seen this way before, even when Helen, a fellow officer, had been killed during an operation. She remembered that moment clearly when she'd found him.

"**_Tom," Zoë asked as she opened the rotting wood door. The scent of salt air and the cargo containers told her she was near the waterfront, "Where's Helen?"_**

**_Tom blinked twice, wiping blood from his split lip. The look on his face told Zoë all she needed to know. The scent of burnt flesh hung in waves off Tom's clothing; he'd barely escaped whatever became of Helen Flynn himself. In spite of his training, whatever happened to Helen obviously cut in deep._**

**_She hustled him into the lorry (van) and a few minutes later the search team reported they had found Helen Flynn, with severe third degree burns on her left hand and face and a gunshot wound in the back of her head. Osborne, the man who killed her was long gone, and a deep fat fryer nearby was still active._**

_**It was a long silence before Tom spoke in a small voice, "This whole cock up was my fault…"**_

_God I can't bear to see him like that again. _Zoë thought. _Come on, you can do it._

"Tom, I'm so sorry…" Melanie began, taking him by one arm.

"Wait." Tom replied, as he saw the EKG spike again and the pulse stabilized.

"It's a miracle." Melanie said, astonished, she was sure that Zoë would be dead shortly, but the woman's will to live was stronger than she realized.

"Don't scare me like that again." Tom said, smiling weakly as he took Zoë's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Melanie said, walking out of the room.

Zoë felt Tom's hand on hers, and she felt a feeling of warmth, as if nothing could go wrong now. It was a feeling that all was right with the world, and that nothing could happen.

**_Zoe clung to Tom, feeling the compact, lean torso against her face. She grabbed handfuls of his borrowed shirt as she sobbed piteously. The sobs began to subside as Zoe became more articulate, "God, I saw him up close. He looked so awful…"_**

_**A few more tears flowed, "Why did he do it, Tom?"**_

"_**Who knows why anyone goes bent?" Tom replied, "It depends on the person really."**_

"_**I thought he would kill me and when I looked into those eyes…" Zoe said, "Oh God…"**_

_**Zoe cried again, and Tom replied, "If it's too painful…"**_

"_**Tom, no, I can't not talk about this." Zoe said, "I have to face it. His eyes, I loved peering into them Tom before all this. I loved his eyes because I always could see passion in them. But when I looked into them tonight, Oh my God I saw the yellow eyes of a Heartless…"**_

_**Tom braced himself for Zoe to break down completely but to his surprise she continued, "I suppose I should have seen it coming." Zoe said, "That he was bent, that there were other things on his mind. I saw less and less genuine passion in his eyes in the weeks leading up to this. Why didn't I see it?"**_

"_**You were too close to the puzzle." Tom replied, understanding. "At least you can look into people's eyes right now…"**_

_**Zoe tried to smile at Tom's lame attempt at humor. "Are you alright?" Tom asked.**_

"_**For now." Zoe replied, "But I'm not sure how long this will keep hurting me."**_

"_**I can't say how long either, Zoe." Tom replied, loosening his hold.**_

"_**Tom?" Zoe said, shyly, "Do you think you could just hold me for a little longer?"**_

"_**Of course." Tom said, drawing her back into his embrace.**_

"**_You're the best friend I've ever had." Zoe began. Tom felt his heart crumble. 'Friend? Is that all she thinks of me? Calm down, wanker, she just got the biggest bloody shock of her life. She needs a friend right now, and that friend is Tom Quinn, so quit acting like a pisshead and be that friend.' _**

'**_I could stay here forever.' Zoe thought. 'Being in Tom's arms has a nice feel to it. It's warm and comforting, so different from the Tom I see at work every day.' _**

She remembered being close to Tom, feeling the lean musculature underneath the material of his shirt. She remembered his heartbeat as she sobbed into his torso and his firm yet gentle hold as he held her comfortably. She remembered clinging to him for a long while before she regained her composure.

Strangely enough Tom was thinking of that same moment, for it was the last time he'd held Zoë in his arms. He remembered how fragile she was underneath the professional exterior she always showed at work. He had to smile at that moment when she asked to be held for a little longer and he obliged her. It killed him to see her like this, to see her hurt or in pain. This was the worse, because here he couldn't comfort her, he couldn't just hold her and wait for the tears to past, he could only stand and wait.

As Tom glanced at the clock he could see that it was nearly midnight and that he hadn't slept but four hours in two days. As much as he tried to fight, his eyelids felt like they were made of lead and descended slowly until his eyes closed.

* * *

The first thing that Zoë became aware of when she opened her eyes was the bright light. As she tried to sit up she felt pain due to the fact that she was just regaining consciousness. She hissed with the sharp spike in her midsection and became aware of a pair of hands clasped around her good hand. At that same moment she could hear what sounded like a diesel generator next to her. She then turned to see Tom sitting in a chair by her bedside, his head leaning towards her and his mouth emitting the snores that sounded like a fleet of chain saws.

She clasped one of his hands as tightly as she possibly could and the snoring stopped. "Huh…What?" Tom groaned as his eyes opened to sunlight streaming through the window.

It took Tom a few seconds to process exactly what was going on. First it was about eight o'clock in the morning, but secondly and more importantly Zoë had just regained consciousness.

"Oh my God…" he said, smiling and at the same time tears appearing in his eyes. He didn't stop to wipe them away, "I thought I'd lost you again."

"It's good to be back." Zoë groaned, "But I think I'll change my mind when I attempt to move."

Tom stood up and began to gently fluff her pillows. He leaned forward, gingerly putting his arms around her, careful to avoid touching her wounded midsection. Zoë wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, and Tom heard her wince painfully.

"Rest." Tom said, "You've earned it."

It was then that she got a good look at him. Tom's face sported three or four days worth of beard and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "I think you should follow your own advice." Zoë said.

"I agree." Dr. Gediman said, walking into the room, "Zoë needs her rest. You can come back and see her later."

Tom smiled as he walked out the door, despite himself, he turned and said, "Get well soon."

Zoë partially sat up, wished she hadn't, and wryly grinned, "I'll try…"

* * *

TBC


	27. Recovery

Recovery

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"Tom, you've been smiling like the Cheshire Cat all morning." Cobra said as the two men were working the counter at the flower shop. Mia was at the hospital with Zoë right now with two personnel from the Genovian Embassy.

"She's alright." Tom said, "Can't a fellow be happy for that?"

"You're not the only man in the world who's fallen in love." Cobra remarked, as he looked over a checklist, "That's odd…"

"What?" Tom remarked.

"There seem to be a few flowers missing. Not enough to really be a cause for alarm, but it's still very mysterious." Cobra said, looking straight at Tom.

"I know nothing about that." Tom replied.

"Alright. I believe you. But you do realize that theft is a crime, do you…" Cobra said, "Wait a minute…"

"It isn't theft if it's paid for." Tom remarked, as the exact dollar amount to pay for a flower arrangement and a get well card was in the clipboard.

"Hmm…" Cobra said.

Just then Mia came into the shop saying, "Tom, you can go now. I'm here to cover for you."

Mia winked at him, it was a short one but perceptible enough to Cobra that something was going on. Tom smiled and walked out of the building…

* * *

Zoë watched as the two fellows, built like rugby linemen stood in their gray suits and sunglasses. She had guessed the Genovian Embassy had sent bodyguards for Mia but she'd ordered them to stay behind with her. She glanced up, raising her head about two inches and regretting it immediately. She felt sharp pains shoot through her body and winced. The whole area below her sternum hurt like hell, her nerves felt like they were on fire and the nurse had just given her the dose of painkiller only a few hours ago.

She could see Tom walking in there, and what looked like a few pounds sterling worth of flower arrangement in his left hand. She smiled weakly, "Come in."

Tom walked in, smiling, the flowers held in his left hand. "Get well soon?"

"My stomach's on fire." Zoë said.

Tom walked in closer, putting the flowers in the generic green ceramic vase by the bed and taking her right hand in both of his. "It'll pass soon."

"I'll take your word for it." Zoë replied.

"Are you alright otherwise?" Tom said.

"Glen? Did he…?" Zoë asked. She knew that Glen was dead, she saw him fall into the depths of Hell itself as the bowels of the Earth opened up in Gracey Manor.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Tom replied.

Tears began to flow and Tom gently wiped them away, "Shh, rest…I can't say it will be alright. I can't say when it will stop hurting. But I'll always be there for you as a friend."

Tom tightened his left hand ever so tightly on her right, his eyes peering into hers. "I can't believe it Tom?" Zoë said.

"Can't believe what?" Tom asked.

"What he did." Zoë said.

"He was bent, after all." Tom asked, "Who knows why an officer goes bent?"

Zoë stared at him, anger in her eyes, tears welling up. "Tom, I love him. I mean, I loved him, and…"

"…I know." Tom said, "Zoë, please don't cry. Things will work out."

"Tom, I wasn't talking about his death." Zoë replied, "I just can't believe it…"

"…Believe what?" Tom said.

"That he did this to me." Zoë said, "He accused me of cheating on him. I never did. I'd been faithful the entire time…"

"Calm down, it's alright." Tom said, gently brushing a stray bit of hair from her forehead.

_How is it my bloody fault? _Zoë thought, _Tom really cares for me, it's obvious. But why the guilt? I never cheated on Glen. Bollocks, this entire thing with Tom. You slow danced with him, kissed him, you did everything with him except spend the night in bed…_

"He cheated on me, Tom." Zoë said, "That's where all the money from Ramsley went, he was spending it on drink and other women…What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Tom asked, "It can happen to anyone?"

"Not to people like us." Zoë replied sniffling, "We should know better."

"Zoë, you're human, like anyone else you can make mistakes." Tom said.

"I loved him Tom." Zoë replied, "Are you saying that was a mistake?"

"No, of course not. You loved him, you couldn't help but not see that…"

"I did cheat on him." Zoë said.

"No you didn't." Tom said, uncertain about his own statements.

"There are so many moments we had were I did." Zoë began.

Tom's own mind flashed back to one moment he remembered most clearly:

**_They ate in front of the television in comfortable silence as Mia walked about the house, talking on the cordless phone to Michael and Lilly, her boyfriend and her best friend respectively. Zoe leaned closer to Tom, in a friendly sort of way. Within a few seconds she was asleep._**

_**Tom took a moment to admire Zoe's sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful despite the hellish afternoon and evening she had been suffering. Tom wanted to move her to the bed, to tuck her in, but the moment he stirred he heard Zoe mumble something and her eyes open a bit.**_

_**"Shh, go back to sleep." Tom replied, "It's alright."**_

**_Zoe felt warmth as she leaned against Tom. 'Maybe it's the fact that Tom's flat is built like Fort Knox, with all the latest security measures.' She thought, as she lay sleeping._**

_**Tom smiled faintly as he watched Zoe sleep. It was a sad smile, though, because he realized this was likely the closest he would ever get to her. Holding her close, because he instinctively knew she needed the comfort he felt his own eyelids growing heavy. Before he knew it, Tom was asleep...**_

That was what did it for him, watching her sleep, feeling the warmth and weight of her body against his own. He remembered watching the rise and fall of her chest as she nodded off, despite the hellish afternoon she'd had. He remembered the sleepy smile, a sort of peaceful security she had on her face.

"Tom?" Zoë asked.

"Sorry, I was just doing some thinking." Tom replied.

"About what?" Zoë asked.

Tom was caught flatfooted by the question. He could tell that Zoë was still hurting and he just walked closer to her bedside, taking her right hand in both of his. "I just want you to know I'll always be there for you."

"Tom," Zoë said, "Be there for me as what? My friend? My lover?"

"Whatever you need me to be, Zoë." Tom replied.

Zoë felt a muddle of emotion. That was one of the things she loved about Tom, he always was unconditional with how he felt about her, if not entirely vocal about it. He never rushed her into things, but he was always there for her whenever she needed him. But she did cheat on Glen with him. It was almost as if he subtly tempted her away.

"I'll see you later?" Zoë asked.

"Of course, as soon as I get off work." Tom replied.

"Tom Quinn working at a flower shop." Zoë smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You should see Cobra in floral patterned apron." Tom smiled.

Zoë laughed lightly and then clutched her stomach with her good hand, "Sorry Tom, it hurts to laugh."

"I'll be sure to come back with only grim news next time." Tom replied.

"Try not to make me laugh so hard next time." Zoë replied.

"I'll bring a picture of Cobra in the apron when you've gotten better. With the kitchen gloves and bonnet added…"

"Tom stop it…" Zoë said.

"Sorry." Tom replied.

_That has to be one of Tom's more endearing qualities. He always has been able to make me laugh or smile. _Zoë thought.

"I'd best be on my way, otherwise Mia and Cobra will slot me for not bringing lunch." Tom replied. "OK, I'll see you later?" Zoë asked.

"Count on it." Tom replied.

As he walked out of the room, he ran into Dr. Gediman, Zoë's surgeon. "How is she doing?" Tom asked.

"She should make a full recovery. Physical therapy should begin in about three weeks. She's a very lucky woman." Dr. Gediman said.

"Right." Tom replied, "That she is. She's lucky to be alive."

"No, she's lucky she has you to look after her." Dr. Gediman said, "Good boyfriends really help to foster recovery."

"I'm not her boyfriend, actually." Tom replied, his tone saying he wished to God that he was, "We're just close friends."

"Well, either way, if you keep caring for her the way you do, and stay patient. I'm sure you'll bring her around." Dr. Gediman said

Tom said, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"How's Zoë?" Mia asked, as Tom walked in with the sandwiches from Subway.

"It still hurts for her to sit up, but the doctor said she'll make a good recovery." Tom replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Mia said.

"Have you told her yet?" Cobra asked.

"No." Tom replied, "She already knows Glen cheated on her. What's the bloody point?"

"If she finds out you knew all along…" Cobra began.

"I can't tell her." Tom began, "She's hurting enough as is."

"She'll hurt more if you don't come clean with the truth." Mia warned, "I mean even if she knew that Glen was cheating. She should know that you knew about it beforehand as well. If you delay any more than you already have, you might hurt her worse."

"I'll tell her tomorrow." Tom replied. "Can I hold you to that?" Cobra said.

"You can." Tom replied, as he began to eat his own sandwich he wondered just how he was going to break that particularly unpleasant bit of news to her.

* * *

Zoë moved a couple inches up the newly fluffed pillows underneath her head, trying to crane her neck for a better view of the soap opera that was playing on TV. _Years ago, I'd have thought this a lot of bollocks, honestly. _Zoë thought.

No visitors were expected, though visiting time had still about an hour to run. So it was a surprise when the Fed Ex man showed up. "Zoë Reynolds?"

"Yes?" Zoë replied.

"Sign here, please." the young man replied. Zoë complied, this was very odd. _Tom, you've really outdone yourself._

Zoë opened the envelope and inside was a stack of 8x10" photos bound together by a rubber band. Pasted to it was a Post-It note that said in big, bold letters: **Do you really know? **

Zoë undid the rubber bands and the very first picture she saw was one of Glen kissing a woman she didn't recognize. The next one showed pictures of him playing roulette in some seaside establishment, buying drinks for women that were about a decade younger. Each image tore deeply into her heart. And the last picture was one of her kissing Tom, the night she had been kidnapped.

"Wh-where did these come from?" Zoë asked.

"We got these two or three weeks ago ma'am with the word that if we didn't receive a phone call saying otherwise, we were to deliver this to the FBI Field Office. They said you'd be here." The delivery boy said. He left the room and Zoë buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

TBC 


	28. The Rose Upon the Rood of Time

The Rose on the Rood of Time

Disclaimer: Same as before. The title was inspired by William Butler Yeats poem by the same title. I don't own any of the songs that appear in this chapter.

* * *

"Tom?" Zoë said, there were tears in her eyes the next morning and he moved to wipe them.

Zoë slapped his hand away, "Why?"

"Zoë, he cheated on you. You knew it…" Tom began.

"Tom, no, you listen!" Zoë began, "You knew it. You knew Glen did these things! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zoë. It was need to know basis, and…" Tom replied.

"And _I _didn't need to know…" Zoë said, coldly.

"How could you do this to me?" Zoë replied, "How could you lie to me like that? Why?"

Tom could see the anguish written on her face, could feel the depth of pain that this betrayal had caused. _How could I have been that stupid? You knew about it, you should have told her as a friend? _

Staring into Zoë's eyes conveyed more pain than her words, laced with emotion, ever could. "I couldn't hurt you like that?"

Zoë practically spat back at him, "What do you think you've done _now, _Tom!"

Tears appeared in her eyes, and he motioned to wipe them, but Zoë batted his hand away. "How could you do that to me Tom? If Ellie had cheated on you, and I knew about it, I would have told you, because I cared!"

"You think I don't care?" Tom replied, "Who risked his life to save you? Who suffered being blinded by a melodramatic ghost?"

"Who didn't tell me my fiancée was cheating on me? Who was slowly sneaking his way into my heart?" Zoë challenged, angrily, trying to sit up but feeling more sharp pains in her abdomen, "So yes, I don't think you care!"

"Bollocks!" Tom replied, just as heatedly.

"Who wasn't honest about his feelings?" Zoë replied.

"How would you have reacted if I said: 'I love you' one day?" Tom replied.

"Tom!" Zoë said, her jaw setting, "Get out!"

Tom sighed and Zoë could just see the hurt inside him as he turned around and nearly collided with Consuela, her nurse.

Consuela put a full sized hand on Zoë's good hand, "Are you sure that was wise?"

"If you knew…" Zoë began.

"If I were you and I knew how much he loved me..." Consuela countered.

"Does he?" Zoë replied, "Truth is a big thing for love."

"He loves you." Consuela said, "I see it in him whenever he signs in to see you, when he asks the night nurse how you slept, when he walked in yesterday with the get well card and flowers."

As she spoke, Consuela took her blood pressure, "I would advise not arguing with anyone right now. You're blood pressure has spiked a little."

"Well, it's Tom's fault." Zoë replied crossly.

"Just something to think of." Consuela said.

Zoë put her face in her good hand as she realized just how badly she had hurt Tom.

* * *

"Alex, what's this favor you called me up about earlier?" Melanie asked.

"Junior Prom's coming up." Alex said, shyly looking at the ground and tracing an idle half circle with his right foot, "I want to ask Mia if she'll go with me."

"That's all." Melanie said. Alex nodded, and Melanie promptly let out a little laugh, "Alex, all you have to do is ask the girl."

Horrified Alex said, "No! No! No! No! No! That's the worst thing I can do…"

"Why?" Melanie asked.

"I gotta be subtle about this sort of thing. You know, find out what she thinks, that's the first step towards recruiting someone." Alex began.

"You've been hanging around Tom too long, haven't you?" Melanie asked, "You're starting to talk like a spy. Maybe you should ask Tom?"

Just then Cobra and Mia came walking inside the store with overstuffed paper grocery bags. "Have either of you seen Tom?" Mia said, "He said he'd go for a run and visit Zoë and that he'd be back."

"I haven't." Melanie had said, "I'm gonna head over to the hospital and check on Zoë. Maybe we'll see Tom there."

* * *

"Reunited and it feels so good/Reunited 'cause we understood/There's one perfect fit./And, sugar, this one is it/We both are so excited/'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey."

The song echoed through the night club's sound system as a high heel crushed a cigarette into the worn red carpet. Tom paid it no mind and took another pull of the Guinness in front of him. The look of pain in Zoë's eyes remained stuck in his head as he took yet another pull of his third Guinness within the hour.

A couple hours after he half shuffled out of the hospital, turned off his mobile, and walked around New Orleans in a daze. When he reached the end of Bourbon Street he saw a neon sign with the word Memories written on it. The walk hadn't been long enough, he didn't want to head anywhere near the flower shop. Neither did he want to go back to the hospital, he wasn't sure Zoë would forgive him. He vaguely remembered this bar for some reason. Christine had mentioned it once or twice, back when she was growing up in Louisiana. Now he remembered, it was a club for the broken hearted. _Certainly fits my current state. _Tom thought.

Tom said, "Barkeep."

"Yeah." Paulie Franklin said, "Guinness?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Tom replied.

"Drinking hard tonight?" Paulie said.

"I could use it." Tom replied.

"What happened?" Paulie said, he could tell the Brit was broken up about something.

"Ever been in love?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Paulie said, "Your ride end?"

"Exactly." Tom replied, "I'm in love with a woman who's in love with another man. He died in a car accident they were both in. I'd known all along that her man was cheating on her with other women…"

"This is gonna be a long one, isn't it?"

Tom told him the whole story, a legend he'd made up on the fly. He drank another pull of the scotch and felt the warmth pool in his belly.

"That's a helluva a story bud." Paulie said, before heading off to give drinks to another couple patrons.

Tom sat alone over his scotch until he felt a hand onto his shoulder. "What brings you here?" a soft, vaguely Southern voice sounded.

Tom turned to see Christine Dale standing behind him. She was wearing tight jeans and a nice black top.

"It's nice to see you, Tom." Christine replied.

"It's nice to see someone I know." Tom replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"We heard about Glen." Christine replied, and softly said, "And Zoë? How is she?"

"She's alright." Tom said, taking another shot.

"And how about you?" Christine replied.

"Fine." Tom replied.

"Bullshit Tom, the reason you're sitting at this bar taking down scotch is because of her." Christine replied.

* * *

"So he hasn't come back?" Zoë asked.

"We haven't seen him in hours." Mia replied, after Zoë had told them everything that had happened.

"Where could he possibly be?" Zoë asked, worry creasing her brow. Those remarks she had made were cutting and painful, maybe he…

_If that's what he's done, I'll never forgive myself. _Zoë thought. The idea of Tom doing anything that stupid was unlikely, but who knew just how badly she had hurt Tom. _Why? How could you hurt someone who risked his life for you? Someone who had to endure being blind for days? _

"Well you hurt him pretty badly." Melanie replied, "It's a bit of a stretch but I've heard of the place. It's called Memories. Some of my friends go over there after they've been dumped or broke up with their lovers."

"You think Tom's there?" Zoë asked.

"It's a stretch." Melanie said, "But it's possible…"

"I've tried his mobile, but I can't reach him." Zoë replied, "I can't help but worry."

"I'll check the place out." Cobra said. As he spoke, Consuela walked into the room. _Not again…_Cobra thought.

"What place?" Consuela asked, fluttering her eyelids.

"Tom might be at this place called Memories. I'm going over there." Cobra said, sternly.

"I'll go with you." Consuela said.

"I'll find Tom on my own." Cobra said.

"Do you even know where it is?" Consuela asked.

Cobra stopped in midstep, "Not really."

"I've gone there many times. Come, we'll find Tom." Consuela said.

"I always suspected Glen was bent, but I had no hard proof." Christine said, her soft, Southern voice more evident with another Margarita, "She's taking it really hard, isn't she? You want to get closer, but she's recovering and her feelings are hurt."

Tom polished off another scotch and Christine put an arm around his shoulders, "You don't want to be alone anymore Tom, I can see that."

Christine leaned closer, her lips barely an inch away from Tom's left ear, and he could feel her warm, moist breath against his skin, the swell of her breasts as they squished against his upper arm. "You realize that a friend is probably all you could ever be with Zoë? I know it's not what you want to hear, Tom. I know you love her. But maybe you should try for someone more…available."

As Christine spoke she gently traced the side of his face with one finger, "And then you realize that Zoë really sounded mad at you. It could likely be permanent."

Tom's scotch drugged brain tried to process all this and he wondered maybe spending the night with Christine might erase the pain of all this. God he felt so confused. The thoughts of lying entwined with Christine in her bed did not feel anywhere near as reassuring as it did after Ellie had left him. Nearby the dance floor was starting to crowd with people.

"Oh that looks like fun." Christine said, "Wanna go dance?"

"Sure." Tom said, not really sure why he was agreeing to all this.

From the club's speaker system the song echoed, "In the still of the night/I held you/  
Held you tight/'Cause I love/Love you so/Promise I'll never/Let you go/In the still of the night."

The two began to dance and Christine said, "I'm sorry things had to turn out that way with Zoë."

_Are you insane, why are you anywhere near her? _Tom's mind raced. _The relationship didn't work last time, what makes you think it could work this time. _

"I wondered about why our relationship failed." Tom said. _Bollocks. _

"I did too. I mean, I have a good feeling about you, mister." Christine said, kissing him.

Tom started to return it and he could just see Zoë in his mind's eye. He could remember the scent of her vanilla body wash, the taste of her lipstick, the feeling of brushing stray strands of her short hair away from her face. He could see in his mind's eye their hazel beauty. He pulled away from Christine.

"What's wrong Tom?" Christine said.

"This isn't right." Tom replied.

"What's wrong? You're single. I'm single." Christine said, "We're both adults here."

"Are you sure about that?" Tom countered; Christine was still uncomfortably close to him right now.

"You haven't been seeing anyone since Ellie." Christine replied, "And nothing is really all that firm with Zoë. After all, wasn't she engaged to someone else?"

"He's dead, Christine." Tom remarked.

"And she needs a friend more than a lover from you right now." Christine added, "In that case things probably won't change between you two. She'll likely see you as a friend and that's all."

"It still doesn't feel right." Tom said.

"You weren't objecting earlier." Christine replied.

"Well I'm objecting right now." Tom replied.

As they spoke, Cobra Bubbles began to thread his massive frame through the crowd. He picked up Tom straight away and he saw someone he recognized as Christine Dale, someone he'd recruited for the Company.

"Tom, where have you been?" Cobra said. Consuela was uncomfortably close to him, he noted with some irritation.

"Around." Tom replied. As Cobra walked closer to him, he could smell the alcohol.

"Tom you're drunk, let's go." Cobra said.

"Bollocks mate." Tom replied, "I'm just fine."

"No you aren't." Consuela interjected, "You were about to go with that tramp."

"What?" Christine reddened, her hands knotting into fists.

"Now now you two, there's no need…" Cobra began.

"I'm talking about you." Consuela began, and turning towards Tom she said, "Your true love has been worried sick about you all this time, and you've been off with this…"

"You had better not be talking about me…" Christine began icily.

"Christine, it's alright. You're drunk…" Tom began.

"So are you." Cobra declared.

"Bollocks mate, I'm nowhere near pissed (AN: British slang for drunk)." Tom replied, his words slurring.

"We'd best get you out of here." Cobra began.

"Listen you." Christine said, "My denim jacket cost more than your education."

"Christine, calm down…" Tom began.

"Senorita, I warn you…" Consuela began, "You're misleading this poor man…"

"Poor man?" Tom protested, "Wanker…"

Cobra stepped between the two women and said, "Christine, I'll call in a cab for you, Consuela its best you don't argue. Tom, you need to get back, pronto."

Cobra escorted a tipsy Christine outside to call a cab on his mobile while Consuela and Tom waited at the bar.

"How's Zoë?" Tom asked.

"She's calmed down, and she was more upset about you not telling her the truth when you found out about Glen. She's been worried sick about you all day." Consuela replied.

Tom felt his heart implode inward. How could he have been so self-centered? Why did he just leave, a captive of his bullheaded pride. He'd hurt Zoë all the more by disappearing to get drunk, and he'd almost gone off and used Christine. _Doing anything with Christine certainly wouldn't be guilt free. _He thought.

"Can I see her?" Tom asked.

"You're in no state to do that." Consuela said, "I'll tell her you got a little drunk and let you sleep it off."

As Cobra motioned them off to his black Ford sedan Tom said, "Bollocks, I'm just fine."

"Here you go, gently now." Cobra said, guiding Tom into the back seat.

"No need to guide me, I'm bloody fine." Tom replied, staggering a pace.

"Don't argue with me." Cobra began as he buckled Tom into the back seat and Consuela got into the passenger seat. The trio drove off towards the hospital where Consuela had the evening shift. Cobra was about to tell Tom that he couldn't go see Zoë in his current state when he found him slumped against his seatbelt, passed out.

Consuela stepped out of the car in front of the hospital, unbuckled her safety belt and kissed Cobra on the cheek saying, "Thank you. Such a big, strong man to protect me from that tramp…"

Cobra said stiffly, "It's all in a day's work for the Bureau."

Cobra drove back to the flower shop where Mia waited outside with Alex. "Help me get him onto the couch."

The three helped carry Tom over, removing his shoes and jacket, and laid him onto the couch where he was due to wake with a severe hangover seven hours later.

* * *

"Is Tom alright?" Zoë asked Consuela, the night nurse for that night.

"Yeah." Consuela replied, "He was a little drunk, so we got him back to the flower shop, so other than a hangover he should be fine."

"Where was he?" Zoë asked.

"Ask him tomorrow." Consuela said, "And as for you, you're in no condition to worry. Time for bed."

Zoë yawned, exhausted. It had been a tiring day, worrying about Tom's whereabouts. She understood why she was mad at him, but she'd handled it poorly, and hurt a man who genuinely cared about her. But all the matters about Tom were to be worried about for another day, and Zoë let herself relax and fall asleep.

TBC


	29. Apologies and Blind Dates

Apologies and Blind Dates

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Tom woke up on the couch smelling of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol, and a woman's perfume. He also felt like his head was about to fall off. He'd not been this drunk since his days in college. He groaned and sat up to find himself looking straight at Mia and Cobra.

"Was I that bad?" Tom asked.

"You were." Cobra said, "Do you know how worried Zoë was about you?"

"I can only imagine." Tom replied, "Ow, my head…"

"Here, take some aspirin." Mia said, giving Tom a glass of water with the aforementioned pill.

Tom gulped it down and drank some water. He walked into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes. His head cleared a bit as he walked downstairs. "Remember, you're manning the counter at noon." Cobra warned.

"Right, I know that." Tom groaned.

"Do you need a ride?" Mia asked.

"No, I could use the walk to clear my head." Tom replied.

"Zoë?" Tom said, "First off I want to say I'm sorry for a lot of what I did yesterday. I said a lot that I didn't mean. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Glen when I knew…"

"Tom, I'm sorry too, you've been there for me all this time and I just shoved you away like I did." Zoë replied.

"I would have come back to see you, had I not been so drunk…" Tom replied.

"…Consuela told me." Zoë replied.

"And just what did she tell you?" Tom replied.

"That you were drunk last night." Zoë replied, "And Cobra did mention to me that Christine put in an appearance, care to explain?"

"Yes." Tom replied, "She kept coming onto me, and I guess I thought that you never wanted to see me again…"

"Tom you didn't…?"

"No nothing of that sort happened. Thank God I came to my senses and Cobra and Consuela showed up when they did." Tom replied.

_That woman has the ethics of a shark. _Zoë thought, saying, "She manipulates people, Tom, pure and simple."

"That's our job, that's what we do for a living, remember Zoë." Tom replied.

"I know, but it shouldn't extend to your relationships." Zoë replied, "That's what she did to you, she manipulated you."

Tom sat down on a chair that he had dragged closer to Zoë's bedside, "Either way I'm sorry for what I put you through."

Zoë could feel Tom's hands gently clasp both of hers as he spoke. She tried to sit up gently, namely to avoid feeling like two knitting needles jamming into her midsection. Tom stood up and gently fluffed her pillows. She had been feeling better with the nearly eleven hours of sleep she'd had since she found out Tom was in good health.

"Tom," Zoë began, "I forgive you. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that…"

"Zoë, I know you're upset over this information." Tom replied.

"I don't know where these photos are coming from." Zoë began.

"You mean the ones from earlier?" Tom asked.

Zoë shook her head, sitting up despite the pain shooting through her midsection, "It's almost like Ramsley acting from beyond the grave. It's like he's doing me one more bit of harm…"

Tom moved an arm around her shoulders, "I'll find whoever keeps sending these things to you."

The photos were more of the same, Glen with an attractive young cocktail waitress Zoë vaguely recognized from a coastal resort in Blackpool, Glen gambling in Monaco during the week where he canceled a weekend vacation in the Lake County for 'work reasons', and Glen sharing a bed with a young woman from that same casino.

"Why, Tom?" Zoë asked, "Why are these photos being sent?"

"I don't know yet…" Tom began, "What do you think?"

"If it's Ramsley's work, he likely had these sent to the Fed Ex office and if he didn't call them and tell them otherwise at a certain date they were to send these to you." Tom replied, "If you'd like, I'll get rid of these things when they arrive…if any more are in the works."

"Tom, no, I can't do that." Zoë replied, in her eyes Tom could see a strength that he'd not noticed before, "I have to know just how long he went on with cheating on me."

"Zoë, for God's sake, what more could you need to know?" Tom asked, "He's gone and resolving things is a bit out of the question."

"Tom, I need to know." Zoë said, sniffling slightly, "For my peace of mind?"

Tom knew that there was no talking her out of it at that point. "I'll be there whenever you open the next one. I'll always be there for you."

Zoë felt tears welling up in her eyes, what had she done in her life to deserve a man like Tom. This was an entirely different side to Tom Quinn she never would have thought possible in all the years they'd known each other.

"Why did I let myself be fooled, Tom?" Zoë asked.

"You loved him. You're not at fault for it." Tom said, "Glen's the one at fault; he did all of this to himself…"

"I should've seen it Tom. For God's sake it's my job to read people." Zoë replied.

"Zoë, it happens to us all." Tom replied.

"But it's our job…" Zoë began.

"Zoë, my mentor hanged himself right before my eyes, from my own belt." Tom replied, "I should've seen the signs that Peter was going to do it, but I had such faith in him that I overlooked it."

Zoë knew that the death of Peter Psalter two years ago had been painful for Tom, but she could see volumes of guilt written all over his face. "So you see it is possible for us to misread people."

She saw Tom blink his eyes then and she remembered seeing the dignified older gentlemen hanging from the doorway arch of a stall in the men's room. She remembered seeing a choking, gasping Tom on the floor after Peter had knocked him down. She remembered that Tom's belt was missing.

"He was the one who got me into the service, Zoë." Tom replied, "He recruited me. And afterward he was more than a section leader to me, he mentored me, pushed me along. He made me who I am today Zoë. And he killed himself right before my eyes and I had no idea he would do it, even though the signs were there. I never saw he was deteriorating like that."

Zoë could hear the emotion that Tom was barely containing, she could see his eyes blinking rapidly. "It's possible to misread people Zoë. Even in our line of work, it happens. I'd best be heading back for the shop."

"I'll be right here." Zoë replied, "Provided they don't poke me to death or starve me."

Tom saw her smile faintly and returned it. "I'll have to remedy that somehow." Tom replied half under his breath as he left the room as a man on a mission.

* * *

"You seem a bit flustered." Cobra observed as Melanie walked in.

"I'm fine." Melanie grumbled, "It's just my nosy sorority sister, Caroline's up to her antics again."

"Antics?" Cobra asked.

"Yes, antics." Melanie replied.

"Do tell." Cobra asked.

"Well Caroline's the type of girl that believes no one should be alone. Her main hobby is playing matchmaker for people." Melanie replied.

"What you're saying is you just got set up for a blind date." Cobra replied.

"How'd you guess?" Melanie replied.

"I'm frequently the recipient of such things back at the field office." Cobra replied, with a half-millimeter smile.

Just then Tom walked in and Cobra said, "For a man with a hangover you're certainly moving with a purpose."

"Just getting here on time to make sure you get your lunch break." Tom said.

"You've got something planned, I know it." Cobra said.

"What gave you that idea?" Tom replied

"It's as plain as the nose on your face." Cobra said.

"I take it things with Zoë are on an even keel?" Melanie asked.

"More than even." Tom replied, "But some bastard's been sending her photos of Glen's infidelities."

"Who do you think is doing it?" Cobra asked.

"I'm presuming Ramsley had these pictures sent to the local Fed Ex offices, telling them unless otherwise instructed send the envelopes out piecemeal." Tom replied, "It's like a last strike at Zoë if she somehow escaped the Manor."

"The poor woman's been through enough." Melanie replied, "I'm going over there on my lunch break. And one more thing is there a reason why a greeting card is missing, but I found the payment complete with exact change on my clipboard?"

"I guess whoever it is responsible is too lazy to open the cash register." Tom replied.

"I guess you never struck me as the lazy type." Melanie remarked.

"Cash leaves little, if any record." Tom replied, "And besides we've got a romantically inclined pair of teenagers to keep secrets from."

"Ooh…" Melanie said.

Tom rolled his eyes and sat behind the counter, ready to begin his shift as Mia walked downstairs. "Feeling better?" Mia asked.

"Quite." Tom replied.

"How's Zoe?" Mia asked.

"She's feeling better." Tom replied, "I explained everything about last night. She's still pretty iffy about Glen…"

"It's scary that she almost married that creep to begin with." Mia said.

Tom shot her a look, "Creep or not, she still loved him, she's still grieving…"

"And you obviously love her." Mia said, "We all know that."

"She's in mourning, Mia, she needs a friend not a lover." Tom replied. _Bollocks._

"Tom, she's a lot stronger than you realize." Mia said.

"I know." Tom replied, "It's just tearing her up, finding out things that Glen did. It's making her wonder did he really love her."

"She's available, though, Tom." Mia said, "And anyway she definitely cares about you."

"I know." Tom replied.

"Someone's in a mood." Mia remarked to Melanie after the latter walked by with a sour look on her face.

"Blind dates will do that to you." Cobra quipped.

Melanie glared death and daggers at the three of them as she walked out the door. _Caroline said the guy she set me up with was definitely cute, but if he's got all the personality of a dead fish, we're gonna have a few words…_

"What was that all about?" Tom remarked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cobra replied.

_Men. _Mia thought, rolling her eyes despite how unladylike the gesture appeared.

* * *

Tom walked into the hospital room with a newspaper in his left hand as Zoe sat up in bed. Thankfully sitting up didn't hurt nearly as much as it did earlier.

"I am breaking a rule or two I'm sure." Tom began, "But I'm sure someone's going to appreciate it…"

"What rule exactly, Tom?" Zoe asked, puzzled, "Visiting hours are still on."

"I may be carrying some sort of contraband." Tom whispered conspiratorially.

"Odd, last time I checked, newspapers were items allowed in hospitals." Zoe replied.

"There was that rude gent in security that said no outside food." Tom mused and pulled a pint of cookie dough ice cream from behind the newspaper.

Zoe's eyes widened, "Tom, you're amazing. You read my mind."

"More or less." Tom deadpanned.

"How did you know that was what I've been wanting?" Zoe asked.

"Let's just say a little princess told me." Tom replied, giving Zoe her first spoonful of ice cream.

"Thank you Tom." Zoe said, "Have I missed anything?"

"Well you've missed a bit of intrigue in the shop." Tom began, "Apparently Melanie's been put up to a blind date tonight and Alex is engaged in some hush-hush operation to get Mia to go to the Junior Prom with him."

"Well Alex always seemed to have a thing for Mia." Zoe observed, "I could see it in his eyes. Why couldn't you, Master Spy…"

"I couldn't exactly see due to a certain curse." Tom retorted, smiling at Zoe's teasing.

"Well, maybe next time he visits, I might give him a few pointers." Zoe replied, "I'm getting bored sitting about the hospital like this. Another two days until physical therapy, then I can at least move around…"

"Look on the bright side." Tom began, "You've got plenty of time to watch some soaps…"

Zoe threw a cushion at him, "You're not funny."

"Why are you smiling then?" Tom replied.

"You wanker." Zoe replied. As she spoke, Alex walked in the room.

"I'll leave you two to make some more dramas." Tom said, "I'll be out in the hall."

* * *

TBC (Sorry for the delay, I'll have the actual blind date in later chapters. I could use some help as to who this blind date could actually be.) 


	30. Of Hospitals and Jailbirds

Of Hospitals and Jailbirds

Disclaimer: Same as before…Sorry this one's out so late, I was backpacking through the mountains in Wyoming.

* * *

Mia Thermopolis stormed into the New Orleans lock up, and she did not look happy. Tom Quinn was painfully aware of this as he stared at her from the other side of the barred cell doors. "Tell me again, how did this happen?" she asked, glaring at him.

Tom stood up saying, "Well it all started when…"

* * *

Zoe tottered forward, unsteady on her feet as Tom helped her along. "C'mon, one more step." Tom said, gently.

Zoe moved tentatively forward but her legs, having not borne her weight for two weeks gave way. Tom caught her before she fell, but his own balance gave out and he stumbled straight backwards and Zoe had a relatively soft landing on Tom's chest, her chin on his collar.

"Don't you think you should take me to dinner first?" Tom quipped.

"Tom," Zoe said, playfully, "You're not funny."

Tom helped her to her feet and back to her wheelchair before taking her back to her bed. He carried her gently back into it. As he did this he noticed Zoe seemed upset, and then he took note of the date. _Wanker! Of course she's upset. Exactly five years ago she met you for the first time! And maybe keeping things at a slow pace has been upsetting to her. And you've not exactly been the most forthcoming chap about feelings._

Consuela helped Zoë into bed as Tom had to leave for a shift at the hospital. As he walked outside he realized he had the perfect idea. Pulling his mobile from his pocket he dialed into the radio station 8-Ball 92.3.

* * *

"Tom, that doesn't quite explain why you're sitting here, soaking wet right now." Mia began, "What happened next?"

"It's really funny, actually…" a guard said, walking by.

"Do tell." Mia said, her arms folded and her expression grave.

* * *

"Bollocks!" Tom declared, in all the excitement of earlier he'd forgotten to recharge his mobile phone. Now his brilliant idea was currently in the toilet. Annoyance welled up inside Tom as he walked down the street past a used music store. At first he gave a cursory glance and then backpedaled.

He just about ran inside the store and grabbed the half priced used copy of Chicago when he found out it had the song he was looking for on it. After paying the stated price he stashed it under his jacket and barely avoided running to get to the hospital.

He checked in at the front desk where the pint sized, martinet of a security guard stopped him. "You're not bringing in any outside food are you?"

"No I'm not." Tom replied.

"Are you sure?" The bespectacled guard asked, staring him down, looking up as he did so, "After all, you did violate hospital rules when you brought in that pint of ice cream last week."

_Wanker. _Tom thought. He remembered that same guard had been overzealously insistent on confiscating the ice cream pint he'd bought for Zoë last week. In fact he'd had to eat it in a hurry in the lobby, promptly give himself a headache, and run outside to ostensibly grab a newspaper, but really he went back around the corner to Baskin Robins, bought another pint then bought the newspaper he hid it in.

Tom waited until Huff, the short bespectacled security guard, had walked off to somewhere else in the building and then signed in to visit Zoë.

* * *

"So why didn't you call the radio station?" Mia asked.

"That still doesn't explain why you're soaking wet." The guard added.

"Will you let me bloody finish!" Tom exclaimed.

"Do it! This is getting good." The guard replied.

"Right…" Tom began.

* * *

Tom sneaked towards the PA system junction for the wing Zoë was staying in. He had a small CD player hidden inside his lightweight black fleece jacket and a pair of Leatherman pliers left over from his raid on Gracey Manor.

He began to strip some wires and connect them to the CD player. He was fairly sure that he had the CD player wired into Zoë's room. He put the CD in and made sure the microphone was connected and flipped the switch.

"Zoë, it's Tom…"

Zoë had been watching a soap opera when the strange announcer over the PA system that sounded suspiciously like Tom. She perked up, she didn't know the hospital had a British employee…

_Wait a minute, the hospital doesn't have a British employee! TOM! _Zoë thought.

In the time it took Zoë to process all this she could hear Tom's voice over the PA system. So could the entire wing of the hospital.

"Zoë, I know these past few days have been hard on you." Tom's voice echoed through the hall and every wing of it in addition to Zoë's room.

"But I want you to know I'm here for you." Tom continued, "And this song is one you know quite well and it's just for you…"

The sound of a CD player being engaged could be heard and Zoë could hear the opening notes to _You're the Inspiration _by Chicago. Again, so could everyone in that particular wing of the hospital. The expression on her face was a mix of surprise and delight and she could feel hot tears running down her cheeks.

The song ended and Tom's voice came over the PA system again, "I just want to let you know I love you and please stay strong through all this…"

A chorus of 'Aw' and 'How sweet' and remarks of that nature could be heard all over the wing. Zoë blushed nearly scarlet. _So that's why there had been a very odd and inscrutable expression on Tom's face earlier. Oh my God he's in for some trouble…_ she thought.

"You! What are you doing in here?"

"Wanker!" Tom's shout could be heard over the PA system as well as a proper scuffle and a few muttered curses contrasting sharply with his kind words and the sound of a door slamming.

_What the hell had just happened to Tom? _Zoë thought.

* * *

"That still doesn't explain why you're dripping wet, wrapped in a towel and sitting in a holding cell." Mia remarked.

"I was getting there." Tom replied.

"C'mon, this is hilarious, keep going." The guard continued.

"Yes, Tom do continue…" Cobra Bubbles stepped in with his arms crossed and a bemused expression on his face, "This is one place I'd never expect to see you."

"Wanker." Tom replied.

* * *

"What are you doing in HERE?" Huff asked.

Tom spun round and saw Huff, the short, bespectacled and tightly wound security chief in the hospital and kicked him in the stomach. He bolted out of the room as fast as he could; the CD player was still playing music as he bolted out of the room as fast as he could go.

"Call the cops! Call the cops! Break-in! Break in!" Huff shouted.

"Bollocks!" Tom groaned and ran as fast as he could through the corridors and out the door.

As he ran he could see some policemen chasing him. He kept running, through alleys, down streets and to railing that adjoined the waterfront. He saw the cops coming his way, he threw off his shoes onto the pier and plunged into the water and started swimming. He kept going a few powerful strokes, thinking he'd cracked it when he saw a New Orleans Police Department river patrol boat about three hundred yards away and a crewman pointing at him.

"Oh bollocks." Tom groaned, and dove under water swimming as far as he could hold his breath before surfacing again.

He'd raised his head above the water, the boat was now behind him, and he silently swam onto a small island covered with mangrove trees. He tried to sneak among the trees only to bump squarely into a New Orleans River Patrolman who was taking care of some business amongst the tree stumps.

"Talk about being caught with your pants down." Tom remarked and dashed back to the water.

"HALT!" Came the shout from his left side, as the Patrolman's partner materialized out of the woods, and Tom raised his hands.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Mia said, incredulously.

"He fought with the hospital security guard, knocking him over, ran out of the building and plunged into the river and went for a long swim." The policeman replied.

"Tom, what possessed you to do this?" Cobra said.

"That wanker Huff is the most unreasonable bloke in the world. How much have I had to sneak past him to give to Zoë? The bastard even searched a bouquet of flowers once." Tom replied, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Broadcast 'You're the Inspiration' to an entire wing of the hospital." Cobra replied.

"What? I'd only broadcast it to Zoë's room." Tom protested.

"In your words: bollocks." Cobra replied.

"Bollocks?" Tom replied, "What do you mean?"

"Tom, for a computer science major, you mustn't have done well in your wiring classes." Mia replied.

Cobra showed him a photograph of his splicing and circled several junctions with a red marker, "See, it was the yellow, not the red wire you were supposed to cross with the blue wire. That's the first wiring error you made…"

"Wanker." Tom groaned as Cobra proceeded to give him a very thorough lecture of what exactly he'd done wrong in terms of wiring the CD player into the PA system.

* * *

Zoë waited in herhospital bedfor a very tense and worried half hour until Mia had come over to visit. Thankfully she had her mobile phone smuggled in by the Genovian princess and heard the musical ring tone of _Ode to Joy_ coming from it. Zoë picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Zoë, I've found Tom." Mia's voice echoed over the small speaker.

"Where is he?" Zoë asked.

"In the town lockup. I'm about to post bail." Mia answered

"Town lockup? Post bail? What happened?" Zoë asked, shocked but mildly amused that Tom wound up where he did, "And how did this happen?"

"I'll be sure Tom tells you in person." Mia said.

Zoë sighed, hospital life was incredibly boring, but at least Tom got bailed out and he was intact (other than his pride). She flicked the channel away from the soap opera she'd been watching on the TV. It was overly melodramatic. _The way my life's going, it's starting to resemble a bloody soap. _Zoë thought, mentally cursing her physical state and daytime television. _It's either As the World Turns or that Jenny Jones garbage. Tosser parents who can't raise unruly teenagers gets old…_

She had to laugh at Tom's antics. There was no way she could be mad at him for long about it. That entire thing, broadcasting the song and the little dedication beforehand was so incredibly sweet. Then there was the business of him running off from Huff and getting _arrested_? It was kind of stupid but funny at the same time…And speak of the devil…_Time to look serious._

Zoë sat up, Tom noticed, without grimacing in pain and he wanted to smile. But she really didn't look too happy with him. _Wanker. Out of the frying pan and into the bloody fire. _

"Tom, what exactly happened earlier?" Zoë asked, "After you punched out Huff and ran?"

"Well," Tom replied, "I ran out of the hospital, got chased down by the police through the streets, jumped off a dock into the river and went swimming…"

Tom was expecting Zoë to be angry, and certainly didn't expect to hear a peal of laughter. Zoë held her wound, it stung a bit to laugh, but that didn't stop her from doing so. Tom's antics were incredibly funny.

"Tom, you could have explained the entire business…" Zoë said, wiping a tear of laughter from her face.

"No I couldn't have." Tom replied, as his face grew serious, "But I meant every word I said…"

"…I know." Zoë said, her own voice taking a serious tone. Her heart rate fluttered as Tom gently kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a feather light kiss, a tender and affectionate one. She deepened it a little and they parted.

"I love you." Tom said, "I don't know what else to say."

"Tom," said a voice behind him, it was Consuela, the nurse, "Zoë needs her rest."

"I'd best be going then." Tom smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Tom had left, Zoë glanced at Consuela and said, "Did you hear what happened to him after he ran out of the hospital?"

"No." Consuela said.

Zoë motioned her to move closer and told the story. After she was done, Consuela laughed, holding her stomach and doubling over. "Oh _Dios mio! _That was hilarious!"

After she'd calmed down, Consuela left the room. Zoë watched her go and picked up the half finished copy of _Pride and Prejudice _she had been trying to read earlier in the day, before Tom had gone on that inadvisable swim through the river. _For such a clever man, you can certainly be dumb sometimes, Tom Quinn,_ she yawned sleepily, _But you can certainly be a charming Mr. D'Arcy when you want to be._ Zoë closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

TBC (Sorry this took so long, I had a busy summer that included a backpacking trip through the mountains of Wyoming and a case of writer's block.) 


	31. The Blind Date From Hell

The Blind Date From Hell

Disclaimer: Same as before. Sorry, I had writer's block coming up with this chapter…I got some inspiration from a cheesy horror flick of all things.

* * *

Tom groaned inaudibly as he opened the door and walked upstairs towards the apartment where Mia and the others were staying. He and Cobra had gone for a long run in the morning, which was where he managed to run rings around the FBI man. It was the afternoon weight lifting session that was currently the source of his woe. Cobra had them start at fairly light weights with high reps, then lift heavy, and then they would go for burnout sets. Tom was lean, not especially muscular, but he was able to hold his own, with lifting a few pounds less than Cobra. But it still hurt.

"Well," Cobra said, "we did arms and chest today. We'll do legs and swim tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Tom replied, laconically.

"Well, I know one of the two of us is a great swimmer, but maybe not the most sensible of the pair." Cobra said. _That's gonna be a tough one. _Cobra thought, inwardly, about the swim.

"I know one of us has the strongest legs, but not the sharpest mind." Tom replied. _That's gonna be a tough one. _Tom thought about the leg workout Cobra had cooked up.

"That's debatable." Cobra said.

"Bollocks." Tom groaned and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He turned the handle on the door and walked into the bathroom and right into Zoe, clad only in water droplets and a little white towel. She had been released from the hospital the night before.

Tom stepped back, trying valiantly to keep his eyes from wandering south. "I'm sorry…" he stammered.

Zoe spun round clutching the towel to her as droplets of water trickled from the wet hair that clung to her face.

"Tom!" She yelped with surprise.

After a moment she realized she didn't mind him seeing her like this, she only wished it were the other way around.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked." Tom stammered. _Her eyes, look into her eyes. _His mind was racing at about the speed of sound. Not surprising, considering the woman he loved currently was half naked in front of him.

Zoe inwardly smiled, yet again she'd managed to cut through Tom's professional demeanor, plus it was just plain funny to see him struggle to form coherent sentences and keep his eyes on her face when they both knew his eyes wanted to wander further south. To be honest she didn't mind him seeing her like this.

"See something you like?" Zoe asked. Tom was nearly dumbstruck with the desire to just whisk her off into the next room and…

Zoe walked up to Tom, slowly, and said in a husky, instructive voice inches from his face, "Knock next time…"

She kissed him lightly on the lips, took her robe from the peg on the wall, and put it on. She walked off down the hall to the room she was staying in.

"Tom…" came a voice behind him, "Tom? Tom!"

He turned around to see Melanie behind him. "What?"

"Can I use the bathroom, or are you going to stand in the middle of it like you're in a trance." Melanie replied.

"Of course." Tom replied, heading out of the bathroom with a sheepish expression.

Melanie turned to face him, "You're not the first one to fall in love, you know."

* * *

"So he just walked in on you?" Mia asked Zoe, as the latter put her shirt on in the spare bedroom they shared.

"It was an accident." Zoe replied.

"It doesn't sound like you mind it. I mean, you guys aren't at that level yet. Not that I know anything about the 'level' of your relationship with Tom." Mia replied.

"Honestly, I really didn't mind him staring the way he did." Zoe replied.

"That would kinda freak me out." Mia began, "I mean, if I liked the guy enough, maybe it'd be OK, but…"

"Is there a man you like that much?" Zoe grinned, mischievously.

Mia visibly reddened, "No…not really…"

"Your secret's safe with me." Zoe replied.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Alex." Zoe replied, "It's obvious you're at least somewhat attracted to him."

Mia stared openmouthed at Zoe as the latter put her sweater on.

* * *

Alex paced about the living room as the sounds of New Orleans traffic could be heard from the window. The Junior Prom was soon to come and he hadn't asked Mia yet. He'd have to ask her soon, because she'd have to find something to wear and everything else girls did. His brain was flying at thousands of miles an hour. _OK Alex, remember, be confident. Be confident…I need to talk to someone before I have a nervous breakdown. But who? None of the girls because they'll tell each other. Cobra? No, that guy scares me. Wait a second…Tom! He's practically lived with Mia and…_

Alex was thinking so deeply that he collided almost squarely with Tom. "Sorry…" Alex muttered.

"There seems to be a lot on your mind, mate?" Tom asked, "What's going on?"

"Uhm…You see there's this big thing going on at school…" Alex began

"Do tell." Tom said, motioning for Alex to sit down on the couch.

"Well," Alex said after several silent moments, "The Junior Prom's coming up at my high school and I don't have a date, and I wonder if I could ask Mia if she'd be my date."

"Shouldn't you ask her?" Tom replied.

"Well, you're kinda her bodyguard, so I wanted to be sure it was alright with you first." Alex replied.

"It's alright with me." Tom replied, "But have you asked Mia?"

"No, not yet…" Alex said.

"Well, ask her then." Tom replied.

_Easier said than done, ulp. _Alex thought.

"All you need to do is ask her." Tom replied, "Ask me again when you've done so."

Alex attended to his duties in the flower shop, his homework, and when he was done he popped a DVD into the player. _C'mon you wuss, ask her. How hard can it possibly be? _Part of Alex's mind began to speak.

_Well she is the Princess of Genovia, she's probably got princes, dukes and whatnot standing in a line. How can you compete? _Another part of Alex began.

The other part of his mind threw in a counter argument. _You're a Gracey. You're an heir to one of the wealthiest families of the Old South. Start acting like one. Yeah, that's the spirit. You're gonna go ask here. You're a Gracey. You're…_

Mia came into the living room at that moment and Alex's vocal cords felt like there was a miniature boa constrictor wrapped around them. She plopped down on the small loveseat right beside him.

At that point Alex's pulse was at near heart attack level. "What are you watching?" Mia asked.

"Resident Evil: Apocalypse." Alex replied, "My friend loaned it to me at school."

"Mind if I watch it with you?" Mia asked.

"Yes…erm, no…well you know what I mean." Alex replied.

"I'll take that as a no. You don't mind me sitting here with you." Mia replied.

_Not at all. _Alex thought, adding, "Not at all."

For once thought matched word for Alex as he and Mia sat together watching the movie. There was scene where the main characters were hiding inside the church from marauding zombies and something infinitely more disturbing. When one of the characters was eaten by the licker, a long tongued and eyeless monster, Mia about jumped three feet and scooted close to Alex. Her right hand covered her open mouth as she saw one of the film's many mangled corpses.

"Why are you watching a zombie movie after what we went through, again?" Mia asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Alex replied, "After what we went through with the Manor, nothing could be worse."

"Good point." Mia laughed, her hand dropping from her mouth and brushing against Alex's hand.

Mia turned towards Alex, the two exchanged looks and an awkward silence resulted. _C'mon, just ask her…go for it…go for it…_

Alex said, "Listen, Mia, there's a big dance at my school and…"

"…and?" Mia asked. _Oh my God, is he gonna do it. He's definitely a cute guy, almost in a Michael sort of way but not. _Mia thought her mind racing at the speed of light.

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dbemydate…" Alex barely spat out, as his heart was threatening to pound its way out through his rib cage after a detour into his throat.

"Alex, could you please speak slower, I don't like rap music. So I don't understand it when people talk fast." Mia replied.

_C'mon, c'mon, spit it out…_Alex asked, "I was wondering if…I'd be your date…No that didn't come out right. I was wondering if you'd be my date?"

Alex braced himself just then, as Mia's facial expression took on that of a deer in the headlights. _Oh my God, it's probably like a 'Did he just say that?' After all, why would the Princess of Genovia want to date some kid that works at a flower shop anyway…? _

_Oh my God, did he just ask me? Did he? Oh my God he did…He is so cute…_Mia smiled at Alex and said, "Yes. When is the dance?"

"Saturday. I'm sorry this is kinda sudden…" Alex began.

"No problem." Mia said, "I had to get into a formal gown in less than ten minutes after suffering a breakdown in a rainstorm for my first public speech."

_She said yes. She said yes…_Alex thought as Mia walked out of the room, a smile spreading swiftly across his face. He was smiling so broadly that he didn't see his big sister until he collided with a very annoyed looking Melanie.

"You look happy." Melanie observed.

"How was the date?" Alex asked.

Melanie gave him a look that would have stopped a Heartless in its tracks. "That bad, eh?" Alex said, still floating on Cloud 9. The girl of his dreams had just said yes to going to the prom with him, "So what happened?"

"You don't wanna know." Melanie replied dryly, walking upstairs as she spoke.

* * *

Melanie waited at her table at _Chez Rennault_ a restaurant in the French Quarter of New Orleans. She glanced at her watch again, he was now ten minutes late and she had half a mind to give Caroline a very sizeable piece of _her _mind. Just then she saw a young man, about her age on the skinny side heading for her table. He was not too bad looking and even sounded on the polite side.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I'm Stephen, Caroline set us up."

"I'm Melanie," she replied, standing and smiling, doing the former because his eyes seemed not to meet hers and they moved just slightly south, "Charmed."

_He's a guy, nuff said, guys do that sometimes._ Melanie thought, her sweater was on the low cut side, and men have a tendency to glance downward when they see a girl in such a sweater.

"So where do you go to school?" Melanie asked.

"LSU, like you. Hey that rhymes." Stephen replied, not imperceptibly his eyes wandered south yet again.

"Poet and you don't even know it." Melanie quipped, grinning awkwardly. She was really feeling self conscious.

"So you're in medicine, right?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Melanie replied, "And what about you?"

"I'm in the computer department myself." Stephen replied.

Stephen's eyes wandered south yet again, Melanie replied, "You musn't get out very much. I had a roomie that was in computer science and she'd be up at weird hours working on projects."

"Ah yes, it's refreshing to get a breast of fresh air…I'm sorry that didn't turn out right, I meant to say breath of fresh air." Stephen replied as his gaze again moved south.

_That's three mister. _Melanie thought. On closer inspection this guy had kind of a mousy personality.

"Stephen," Melanie said, gently but firmly, "My face is up here."

"Uh, oh sorry, I'm just a bit tired and had to rest. You see I was up late working on some programming assignment." Stephen replied.

"How was that?" Melanie asked, seeing if she couldn't at least end the evening on a decent note. She knew she wasn't going to see this creep again.

"It was a bust." Stephen replied, his eyes moving south again, "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"I know." Melanie said. _I could've been studying for that exam I've got in Biochemistry, but I'm out with this boob. _

"I mean I kinda had to get all this stuff of my chest." Stephen added.

* * *

"And the evening went downhill from there?" Zoe asked.

"Lame chest puns, eyes that wandered south, kinda creepy personality." Melanie said, "Perfect date."

"Sounds terrible." Zoe replied.

"You don't know the half of it. He was talking to my chest half the time. The guy was practically drooling." Melanie continued.

"Well, the night is still young." Zoe replied, "Any thought on salvaging that night."

"No, I have a biochemistry test to study for." Melanie replied, "I'll go out after and forget all about the blind date from hell."

* * *

TBC 


	32. The Night to Remember

The Night to Remember

Disclaimer: Same as before…

Crescent Venus - Consider this a Christmas present.

---

Zoe opened the box, with a girlish smile as she and Mia sat with one another in the locked room. "It's beautiful." Mia commented as she saw the halter necked blue dress, simple yet elegant with a just a bit above knee length slit on the sides, "Tom's jaw is going to drop, I know it."

"I wonder what your dress looks like?" Zoe asked, "I hope I've not outshined you."

"Not at all." Mia replied, smiling back and opening her box. It was yellow with a tight top with a full, flowing skirt, with long elbow length yellow gloves.

"It is only proper that the chaperone doesn't outshine her charge." Zoe replied.

"It's still a beautiful dress." Mia replied, "Tom's going to pick his jaw off the ground when he sees you in it."

"Almost like he did when he accidentally walked in on me in the shower the other day." Zoe replied.

"Too much information…" Mia began.

"It's lovely." Zoe said, feeling like she understated her compliment.

"A charge should outshine her chaperone." Mia smiled, as Zoe put Mia's hair up in a simple bun.

"I'm not so sure I know what we could do with your hair." Mia began, "After all it's pretty short."

The two women continued to get ready for the evening, "The look on Alex's face will be priceless." Mia began.

"I can't wait to see the look on Tom's face…" Zoe began.

"He's probably going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress." Mia smiled.

"I'm sure Alex will need to have his jaw popped back into place when he sees you in that dress." Zoe replied.

----

"Are you trying to strangle me?" Alex groaned.

"Some of us wear ties regularly, Alex." Tom replied as he adjusted Alex's bowtie.

"Homicide…" Alex groaned as Cobra walked into the room.

The big African American man chuckled and said, "Hmm, you could do with a dash of cologne."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Alex began.

"Nonsense." Cobra replied.

"You two are worse than my mom and dad." Alex groaned, "Especially when we were trying on the tux and everything."

"It's your night mate." Tom replied.

"I'm more nervous than anything." Alex replied.

The sound of a door opening upstairs made Alex's heart skip several beats as both men's eyes turned towards the top of the staircase. Zoe stood at the top of the staircase as Tom's jaw practically dropped.

"Tom?" Alex began, "Tom?"

"Forget it, he's in a trance." Cobra replied.

"Who needs hypnotists?" Alex quipped

To say Zoe looked stunning would be an understatement. She wore a long, halter necked dress in a medium shade of blue. Everything about her looks was geared towards a simple type of beauty. There was nothing artificial or heavily made up about her, the way Christine had a tendency to dress. A small necklace and small earrings completed the picture.

"Tom." Zoe began.

For the first time in minutes, Tom blinked his eyes. He put his left arm around Zoe's waist and they exchanged a quick kiss. Tom deepened the kiss and Zoe closed her eyes, blissfully wrapping her arms round Tom's neck. _Maybe at the end of the night Tom, you might be lucky._ Zoe thought. _If you keep that kiss up any longer we might not make it to chaperone duty. _

Finally they parted for want of air. "Ahem," Cobra Bubbles began, "I was wondering when you two would quit canoodling and act like chaperones."

"Yeah, aren't you two supposed to be the example for us?" Mia asked.

"If the kids get frisky you can't really say anything…" Cobra began.

Both Tom and Zoe sported embarrassed smiles and the fivesome proceeded outside. "Have fun you guys," Melanie said.

"You're not going with us?" Zoe asked.

"Sorry, Proms aren't really my thing." Melanie replied, "I've got a date with the books."

"Again." Zoe asked.

"Have fun you guys, and be safe." Melanie began.

"We'll be safe." Mia replied, "We've got Cobra Bubbles, and Tom and Zoe to watch out for us."

"I was talking about Tom and Zoe, hopefully they don't get too into each other." Mia replied.

Tom gave a wry grin in response and took Zoe's right arm in his left. Alex stood there for a while, almost in a trance. In some way this was a dream come true. Easily the most attractive, yet nicest girl he'd ever met had actually accepted _his _invitation to the prom. And then…

"Alex." Mia began.

"Hmm," Alex replied dreamily.

"Alex." Mia began, a bit more insistently.

"Yes princess…" Alex replied.

"Aren't you going to the prom anytime soon?" Mia replied, "Tom just started the car."

"Oh…" Alex said, before he took Mia's right arm with his left, mimicking Tom's action of earlier.

"You know you are cute when you're dreamy." Mia remarked.

Alex blushed red as he walked outside and opened the back door of the car, letting Mia in first before sitting beside her.

"And where's your date, Cobra?" Mia asked.

"The life of a government agent is a lonely one." Cobra Bubbles quipped.

"Bollocks." Tom remarked, squeezing Zoe's hand as they drove down the road.

"I seem to remember Consuela from the hospital…" Zoe teased.

"Ooh, let's here this one." Mia began.

"What? No…" Cobra protested.

"I recall she was more than a bit interested in you." Tom replied, as his thumb ran over the smooth back of Zoe's hand.

"Tom..." Cobra began.

"It's not too late to call her to see if she's got any plans for tonight." Zoe began.

"Zoe..." Cobra growled irritably.

The party arrived at the prom without any further incident. "Remember our legend for this one." Tom began, referring to the cover story as to why Tom and Zoe were there.

Tom and Zoe went over to where the principal and other adults were congregating. Mrs. Allenby, the principal walked over to the two newcomers just then.

"Harold Sullivan." Tom began, and then introduced Zoe, "My wife, Annie."

"Sarah Allenby." the woman replied, she was in her late forties with her dark hair done up in a twist.

"We're Mia's tutors." Zoe began.

_What tutor carries a 9mm sidearm underneath his jacket? _Tom thought. Tom knew Zoe was carrying one as well, just above the slit of her skirt, high on her right thigh. Originally neither of them was supposed to be armed, but Cobra Bubbles happened to know a fellow FBI agent with quite a substantial personal arsenal. Cobra had been able to collect an old favor and managed to acquire two pistols, a Sig-Sauer P226 9mm for Tom and a Browning Hi-Power 9mm for Zoe. Nothing was predicted to happen, but what with the fact that Heartless activity had been on the rise on many different worlds had been increasing, according to MI6's latest reports which mixed

"The pay must be good." Mr. Watts, the Latin teacher said, before saying a quote, "Timeo Danaos et Dona Ferentes."

"I fear the Greeks even when they bring gifts." Zoe replied, gamely.

"Very good." Watts replied.

"I took some Latin at Oxford." Zoe replied.

"I could tell by your voice." Watts began.

"Where's Harold?" Mrs. Allenby asked.

"That's a good question, he does tend to disappear on me..." Zoe replied just as Tom came over with two cups of punch.

"Where were you?" Zoe asked.

"Just at the drink table." Tom smiled.

_Hmm, something's up, Tom, and I know it. The question is, what did you just dream up? _Mia thought.

"The Greeks have their schemes." Watts began.

"I'm not Greek, though." Tom replied.

"But you have the look of a schemer though..." Watts began.

---

"May I have this dance," Alex said, holding a hand out in as demure a fashion as he could muster. Inside he was quaking. This was most certainly not a dream.

Mia smiled and said, "Of course, you may have this dance."

Alex took Mia's hand as the first notes to the song Holding Out for a Hero began to play on the sound system.

"It's kind of weird that your school chose an '80s theme for the Prom." Mia began.

"You don't like it?" Alex said, feeling heat rush into his face.

"No, no." Mia replied, "Not at all."

"So you don't like it?" Alex asked.

"No," Mia replied, backpedaling, "No, I love it. It's just kind of weird."

"Why?" Alex said.

"It seems like so many things in my life this past year have had an '80s spin to them." Mia replied, as she and Alex began to dance. Alex took Mia's right hand in his own, his left hand was on her waist, just an inch or two above her hip, as they began to sway at to the music.

"Really, how?" Alex asked.

"Well, for one, Tom has so much '80s music in his flat it isn't funny." Mia replied, "Not to mention You're the Inspiration, Tom and Zoe's song, was written in the '80s."

"What about this Glen character you mentioned." Alex replied.

"He was such a sleaze. I don't know what Zoe saw in him, he kept running around on her, even during their engagement." Mia replied, "But I can see that my babysitters are taking care of themselves..."

Over in one corner Tom and Zoe were talking to Cobra Bubbles. The big black man nodded impassively and headed out of the building.

"It looks like Cobra's up to something." Alex began, as he and Mia swayed to the song.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need." The speakers sang.

"Wow Cobra." Mia began, "Go get her..."

"It could be work related." Alex began.

"No, trust me, he's on a mission of a different kind." Mia replied.

"It's kind of over-romantic, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"And what's wrong with that?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." Alex replied, "It's just that Cobra never struck me as that sort."

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night, he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life." Bonnie Tyler continued to sing.

"I used to think the same about Tom, until I got to know him better." Mia replied.

"Well he's on some kind of mission. Are you sure it isn't work related?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Mia said, swatting him playfully, "It's definitely something romantic. If there was something serious, Tom and Zoe would have called us out of here by now."

_Great, I'm dancing with the girl of my dreams and all I can talk about is Tom and Zoe's relationship, or Cobra's possible relationship with Consuela. FOCUS. _Alex thought.

"Somewhere after midnight. In my wildest fantasies. Somewhere just beyond my reach.There's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet." Bonnie Tyler's sang.

Alex looked into Mia's eyes, such a rich, deep shade of brown, and it seemed that she was regarding him. _She's interested in you, come on make your move._

_She's a princess though. She's probably got dukes and lords and...Shut up, she said yes, didn't she. And you do have courage enough to be a hero. _Alex thought, reminiscing the events of several weeks ago.

**_Alex frantically reached for the door handle when four Search Ghosts appeared in front of him. He back pedaled, he was unarmed and they…Wait, there was that little gun that Cobra had given him._**

_**Alex jerked the little pistol up and opened fire, shooting once, twice, and three times. The first Search Ghost fell dead to the ground and he kept shooting, grazing the second one and completely missing the third. He ran past the other two Search Ghosts and flung the door open as the creatures flung him to the earth.**_

_**Alex closed his eyes expecting the worst when he heard gunshots and saw one of the Search Ghosts fall dead before him. The other Search Ghost turned only to catch two 9mm rounds to the chest and one to the head. Cobra and Melanie appeared, the latter holding a key.**_

"_**Tom, we have the key. Now let's see what little miss gypsy wants…" Cobra began.**_

Alex moved closer to Mia, a bit awkwardly, expecting her to pull away or say something, anything but what she did next. Mia took a half step closer to Alex, so close that their faces were almost touching. Mia wrapped both of her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex at first didn't know how to respond, Mia was one of the maybe two attractive girls in his life who'd ever given him a second chance. And she was beautiful, but she didn't use it as a weapon or a shield from the masses that so many other girls he knew did. And that's what Alex liked most about Mia.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life.  
Larger than life."

Zoe smiled and said, "How adorable."

"Excuse me?" Tom said, as he munched down a small sandwich from a plate of finger foods.

"Look at Alex and Mia." Zoe began. Tom looked up and couldn't help but smile, as his left arms snaked 'round Zoe's waistline. Zoe smiled, and put her right hand on Tom's left shoulder, teasing his neck with a couple fingers.

Tom turned to kiss Zoe but then Mrs. Allenby gave both of them a stern look. When her back was turned, Tom snuck a quick kiss on Zoe's lips.

"In the mountains neath the heavens above. Out where the lightning strikes the sea. I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood."

Mia leaned closer to Alex, almost resting her forehead on his chin. Not since Michael had she felt like she was walking on air. She'd grown to be good friends with Alex these past few weeks. She liked him, he was kind, intelligent, very much a romantic, and definitely was kind of cute. Thoughts and memories of Michael entered her head. Their friendship. Their first kiss. Their breakup...

"Mia," Alex said, noticing her state of mind, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine." Mia said.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." Alex replied, as they headed off the dance floor to a couple chairs at its edge.

"It's just that I remember when Michael and I..." Mia began.

Alex said, "I understand."

_I can't believe this, I'm hurting Alex and..._Mia thought and then said, "I'm sorry I'm bringing my issues into your prom..."

"No, no, don't apologize." Alex replied, "I'm not going to enjoy my night with you being miserable."

"It's just that Michael and I first became an 'us' on a night just like this." Mia replied.

"Do you love him?" Alex asked, hoping to keep his own disappointment out of his voice.

"I still miss him, and it still hurts..." Mia began.

"_**Michael, what's going on?" Mia asked, "You've hardly said two words to me since I've been here."**_

"_**I'm kinda tired from the performance, Mia." Michael replied.**_

"_**No, it's more than that." Mia said, putting her arms around his chest, she kissed him tenderly on the cheek afterward, "C'mon, you can tell me. I mean we were friends before all this."**_

"_**Look, Mia, there's so much that's changed..." Michael began.**_

"_**Such as." Mia said, moving closer.**_

_**Michael pulled away, "All the publicity with us. I mean, even before my band started making it big. I mean the fact that I'm dating the Princess of Genovia."**_

"_**It never bugged you before." Mia replied.**_

"_**Yes, but that was before I'd open my front door back home and find reporters from every news service outside it." Michael said, "It's getting too much for me."**_

"_**Too much for you!" Mia shouted, "The Heartless invaded my world! I'm practically living in a maximum security apartment..."**_

"_**Mia, look, how can we have a relationship if the press wants weekly updates. You know that People Magazine has a Michael and Mia column? Do you know that a few sites on the internet exist that predict us getting married? That predict what our kids will be like? Do you know how little privacy we have? I saw the paparazzi at our last few dates!" Michael said, "I can't take this, I just can't!"**_

"_**Michael, we'll get through this together." Mia said.**_

"_**That's just the thing." Michael said, "How can we have a relationship if it's always being watched by the press? Mia, I can't do this anymore..."**_

"_**Michael, what are you saying?" Mia asked.**_

"_**I want to break up. I'm sorry Mia, it had to come to this..." Michael said.**_

"_**...I guess I'll be seeing you." Mia said, fighting back tears.**_

"I hate to say this," Alex began, "But maybe it just wasn't meant to last like you'd hoped. True love is rarely found on the first try."

"Where did you hear that?" Mia asked.

"My Dad said that to me." Alex replied.

"I'm so sorry," Mia said.

"Don't cry..." Alex said, reaching into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing at the tears.

Mia gripped Alex's hand in both of hers, "I still miss him..."

"Anytime you need a shoulder to cry on..." Alex began, "Mine's always available.

_He really is a hero. _Mia thought.

"No, Alex, I don't need a shoulder to cry on..." Mia began, standing up.

_Oh no. Here it comes. _Alex thought as he stood as well.

Mia turned towards Alex, putting her arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss. Surprised, Alex kissed her back, leaning forward, gently into her, drawing her closer to him, slowly and passionately kissing her. Mia's right foot popped up.

Finally the two parted for want of air. "I think they're still playing our song." Alex began.

_I like the sound of that. 'Our song'. _Mia thought. _He really is a hero. My hero. _

Mia let Alex take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor for the end of the song. Things were going to be very different from now on.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life.  
Larger than life."

"Alright Cobra." Mia remarked, because after the song, Cobra came through the doors with Consuela in tow.

"I see someone was wrong." Mia began, "I guess Cobra's not working tonight…"

"Neither are Tom and Zoe." Alex remarked.

Just then the opening notes to "You're The Inspiration" began to play.

Meanwhile Tom and Zoe were watching Mia and Alex from the refreshment table just as the opening notes to the song began to play.

"You set this up, didn't you?" Zoe asked.

"You figured me out." Tom replied, smiling and extending his hand.

Zoe took his hand and Tom escorted her onto the dance floor…

"You know our love was meant to be. The kind of love to last forever. And I want you here with me. From tonight until the end of time. You should know. Everywhere I go. Always on my mind. In my heart. In my soul. Baby." The sound system began to play.

Tom put a hand on Zoe's waistline, taking her other hand in his right. The two began to slow dance to the music. _She really looks good tonight. _Tom thought.

Zoe blushed as she felt Tom's attentions focused solely on her. She hadn't felt this way, hadn't allowed herself to feel this way since Glen and how he'd swept her off her feet.

"You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you'."

Zoe thought to herself. _I thought I'd never want to hear this song again after Glen…_Zoe moved closer to Tom, putting her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own 'round her waist.

"Nice touch." Zoe began.

"They are playing our song." Tom replied, smiling at her.

"And I know (And I know). Yes I know that it's plain to see. So in love when we're together. Now I know (Now I know). That I need you here with me. From tonight until the end of time. You should know (Yes, you need to know ). Everywhere I go. You're always on my mind. You're in my heart. In my soul." Chicago continued to sing.

"Aww," Mia smiled, "How sweet."

Tom leaned closer to Zoe just then, planting a feather light kiss on her lips.

"You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you.' (No one needs you more than I). Wanna have you near me. I wanna have you hear me saying. 'No one needs you more than I need you.' (No one needs you more). You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration."

Zoe deepened the kiss just then, closing her eyes, losing herself in the moment, leaning closer to Tom, finally parting due to want of air and resting her head on his chest.

Tom held Zoe close to him as the song began to conclude.

When you love somebody. 'Til the end of time. When you love somebody. Always on my mind. No one needs you more than I. When you love somebody. 'Til the end of time. When you love somebody. Always on my mind. No on needs you more than I."

The prom proceeded without incident and as the students began to separate for the various after prom parties. Cobra Bubbles seemed to be having a good time, smiling occasionally and slow dancing with his date.

"Tom, take the keys." Cobra said, at the end of the dance, before winking at Consuela, "I do have some business to take care of."

"Of course." Tom smiled back as he clasped Zoe's hand with one of his own.

"You do remember the way back, and to drive on the right side of the road." Cobra said.

"Of course I remember the way back, and to drive on the right side of the road. Which of course is the wrong side." Tom replied.

"No, you drive on the wrong side of the road in the UK." Cobra replied.

"Bollocks." Tom replied.

"Either way, just remember to keep the car on the right side of the road." Cobra began.

"Are you trying to get me into a car wreck? If I drive on the right side of the road, I'll get into a wreck." Tom joked back.

"I meant drive on the right side of the road." Cobra replied.

"That would be the left side of the road though." Tom replied.

"Tom, just drive like an American." Cobra replied and was about to add an additional comment or two when Consuela gave him a quick kiss that shut him up.

Tom gave the couple a smirk of his own, causing Zoe to playfully nudge him with her elbow. "I think Mia and Alex could use a ride home, Tom."

"Of course." Tom replied as the four of them stepped into Cobra's black government sedan and headed home.

Tom started the engine and couldn't help but chuckle as Cobra and Consuela headed towards the downtown area of New Orleans after the dance. This was a side to his old contact that he hadn't seen before and couldn't help but chuckle.

_I am not forgetting tonight if I live to be a hundred. _Mia thought, as she rode in the back seat, resting her arm on the middle seat. Alex placed his own hand atop hers and Mia clasped it, lacing her fingers and Alex's. One thing was for certain, this would be a night to remember.

---

**Coming soon, another chapter of this fic, as soon as I can muster the time.**

**Zoe: If someone didn't have other fanfiction projects as well, this one would be finished.**

**Me: Well imagination and inspiration work in mysterious ways.**

**Alex: Hey TH, I think there's a group of mutant guys who want to have a word with you…**

**Tom: Not to mention a group of pirates from the Caribbean, not to mention four superheroes in red spandex…**

**Me: Well hopefully I won't take as long to write the next chapter…Thanks for reading folks…  
**


End file.
